It's you that I want
by Elo-Vampire16
Summary: 1645. Caroline se retrouve fiancée malgré elle à un Lord : Klaus Mickaelson. Lui succombe bien vite au charme de la belle, mais qu'en est-il de notre jolie blonde ? Il la désire. Elle le déteste. Bien vite elle se met en tête de lui faire comprendre que même mariée, personne ne lui dictera sa conduite. Pas même un vampire.
1. Nouvelle inattendue

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je vous présente donc ma nouvelle fiction sur ce deuxième couple qui me fais rêver depuis si longtemps, je nomme : Caroline / Klaus.**

**Je vous rappelle que tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais cette histoire là, si. ****Certains personnages sortent aussi tout droit de mon imagination.**

**Résumé :**

**1645. Caroline se retrouve fiancée avec un Lord : Klaus Mickaelson. Lui succombe bien vite au charme de la belle, mais qu'en est-il de notre jolie blonde ? Il la désire. Elle le déteste. Bien vite elle se met en tête de lui faire comprendre que même marié, personne ne lui dictera sa conduite. Pas même un vampire. **

**Voilà , à présent j'espère que vous me diriez ce que vous pensez de ce tout premier chapitre. J'attend avec impatience vos premières impressions ;) **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1.

Juillet 1645. Le soleil frappait sur les magnifiques terres de la belle Californie, une légère brise d'été caressait tout sur son passage. C'était la saison où l'on pouvait clairement percevoir le chant des oiseaux, le doux bourdonnement des abeilles , mais aussi avoir un paysage étendu de fleur et de beauté de part et d'autre de l'état.

Dans une petite ville, perdue, la beauté était telle que habitant derrière habitant quittait leur demeure afin de profiter pleinement de cette belle journée qui s'offrait à eux. Certain se promenait le long des plages, d'autre faisait un tour en calèche, d'autre encore restait tout simplement assis dans un endroit tranquille où l'on pouvait goûter la douceur et la tranquillité sans être importuné.

- Tante Caro' , regarde moi je vole !

La jeune fille regarda tendrement sa nièce. Prête a sauter dans le lac à partir d'un rochet, Stacy recula d'un pas, se mit en position et …

- La bombe ! S'écria-t-elle en sautant.

La petite tête blonde disparue sous l'eau pour en ressortir aussitôt, riant aux éclats.

- Tu m'as regardé ? T'as vu ? T'as vu comme j'ai sauté ? Demanda l'enfant toute contente.

- Oh oui, je suis même certaine que l'on t'a entendu de la Floride, ria sa tante.

Dans une petite moue, Stacy sortit de l'eau. Ses longs cheveux blonds dégoulinaient, elle s'enveloppa dans la serviette que lui tendit la jeune fille.

Ce tableau envoyait une image d'une mère accompagnée de sa fille, seulement, il n'en était rien. Stacy était la fille de la sœur ainée de Caroline. Malgré leur ressemblance, on pouvait clairement distinguer qui était la mère de Stacy en les voyant côte à côte.

- Penses-tu que maman se fâchera ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en apercevant ses vêtements trempés.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, la rassura-t-elle.

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Certaine !

- On peux rentrer alors ? J'ai besoin de me changer, se plaignit-elle soudain.

- Comme tu voudras, accepta Caroline.

Elle se leva d'un drap qu'elle avait étendu au sol, qu'elle ramassa aussitôt sur pied. Le tissu blanc était sale lorsqu'elle le plia mais ne s'en préoccupa plus. Ses long cheveux blonds ondulés se mirent à flotter dans le vent, elle s'essuya rapidement son vieux pantalon d'un geste rapide puis, son regard bleu se posa sur celui de sa nièce qui semblait s'impatienter.

- Pouvons-nous y aller ?

- Nous pouvons y aller.

Alors toutes deux reprirent le chemin du retour sur le cheval noir de Caroline qui partit en direction du manoir au galop. Elle ne tardèrent à arriver, et, aussitôt le pied à terre, Stacy se précipita à l'intérieur. Caroline laissa son animal à l'écurie à quelques mètres à peine de l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle entra, la voix stridente de sa cousine vint percer ses oreilles.

- Mais comment peux-tu oser te baigner dans cette tenue Stacy ? La gronda celle-ci.

- Voyons Victoria, c'est une enfant !

- Je me fiche que ce soit une enfant ! Dès le plus jeune âge, il est vital savoir se tenir convenablement.

- Elle n'a que cinq ans !

- Justement ! Les bonnes manières commencent dès maintenant !

- Stacy chérie, veux-tu ressembler à cette blonde qui te sert de tante, qui ne sait pas même s'habiller correctement, si je peux me permettre cette remarque.

- Venant d'une prostituée ça m'amuse plus qu'autre chose, fit Caroline dans un sourire narquois.

- Prostituée ?! S'exclama-t-elle outrée et choquée par son comportement.

- Ahaha bien envoyée !

- Stacy ! La gronda Mégan.

- Comment oses-tu m'insulter ?!

- Je pourrais dire la même choses pour tes douces critiques .

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Maman !

Stacy se jeta alors dans les bras de sa maternel qui venait de pénétrer dans le manoir, faisant ainsi cesser la dispute entre les deux jeunes femmes. Alice Forbes avait l'apparence d'une petite poupée avec ses longs cheveux blonds éclatants, son regard vert émeraude et sa fine silhouette.

- Maman, tu savais que Victoria était une prostituée ? Demanda innocemment l'enfant.

- Pardon ?

La jeune mère resta stupéfaite, et ne semblait comprendre ce qui se passait ici, alors que Caroline semblait, au contraire, amusée plus qu'autres choses. Mégan, quand à elle, tentait de refouler son rire, une main devant sa bouche, les lèvres serrés.

- Stacy ! Fulmina la concernée.

- Vas y Victoria, raconte à Alice ce qu'elle a raté, la pressa Caroline.

- Je … As-tu remarqué les vêtements trempés de ta fille ? Lui fit-elle constater.

- Oui et bien ?

Caroline, fière, ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage, alors que Victoria semblait soudain gênée face à sa cousine.

- Elle m'a crié dessus quand je suis rentrée, expliqua Stacy.

- Quoi ? Non , je …

- Elle a dit aussi qu'il était intolérable que je ne possède les '' bonnes manières '' , continua-t-elle en imitant bien les guillemets.

Le regard que lui lança Alice lui fit froid dans le dos, Victoria chercha ses mots pour répondre mais rien ne lui vint.

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, ajouta Caroline, ce qui lui valut un regard de la part de sa chère cousine.

- As-tu quelque chose à me faire remarquer sur ma manière d'élever ma fille ? S'irrita la jeune mère.

- Non … bien sûr que non Alice.

- Pourtant ce n'était pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, releva Mégan.

- Tu étais même très en colère contre ses manières, rajouta Caroline.

- Tes enfants tu les élèveras comme tu le désires, mais n'essaie pas, que ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois, à faire de ma fille ton portrait , s'énerva Alice .

Victoria baissa la tête et se précipita à l'extérieur sans un regard. Au même moment Charles Forbes pénétra à son tour dans le manoir. Il ne parla de la vue soudaine de sa nièce qui sortait, ce qui arrangea ses filles. Il semblait visiblement avoir autre chose derrière la tête qui le rendait … joyeux ?

- Bonjour papa, comment s'est passé votre journée ? Se renseigna Mégan.

- Excellente ! Sourit le père.

Charles avait des cheveux noirs où commençaient à refléter quelques cheveux blancs dû à son âge. Il avait une carrure semblable à celle d'un militaire , qui donnait l'impression qu'il désirait imposer son autorité. Il était apprécié de tous et tout le monde semblait vouloir se rapprocher de lui pour son argent et sa richesse.

- S'est-il produit quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Demanda Caroline.

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

- Vous semblez de très bonne humeur, constata Alice.

- N'en ai-je pas le droit ?

- Si bien sûr.

Charles retira son chapeau et posa sa canne sur un des canapés en cuir du salon et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre vitrée, le regard à l'extérieur , les deux mains sur sa taille, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Les trois sœurs se regardèrent alors avec incompréhension. Rares sont les fois où leur père rentrait dans cet état. Les fois où cela s'est produit, c'était uniquement parce qu'il venait d'acheter un terrain tant convoité depuis des années, soit qu'il venait de terminer de construire un nouveau bâtiment, soit … deux fois il leur semble qu'elles l'ai vu content, mais heureux à ce point ! Jamais.

- Maman, tu peux m'aider à me changer ? Demanda Stacy en tirant sur la longue robe crème de sa mère.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa Caroline.

- Oh oui ! Alors allons y .

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle attrapa la main de sa tante et la pressa à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, Mégan et Alice restèrent en bas toujours surprise par l'état de leur père.

- Papa ? Vous avez réussi à faire une bonne affaire ? Demanda Alice qui désirait savoir ce qu'il dissimulait.

- Une bonne affaire, répéta-t-il . Oui. Une très bonne, répondit-il en faisant face à ses deux filles, toujours un sourire accroché au lèvre.

- Qu'en est-il ? Voulut savoir Mégan.

- Je préfère vous l'annoncer quand votre mère sera présente. Hé bien tenez voilà qui arrive ! Fit-il presque excitée à la vision de son épouse qui rentrait justement au manoir.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son mari la devança.

- Te voilà enfin !

- Oui, je suis navrée cela a mit plus de temps que prévu, je …

Apercevant le regard et l'expression de son mari sur le point d'éclater de joie, Kaitlyn s'arrêta.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Aujourd'hui j'ai conclu une très bonne affaire. Excellente !

- Laquelle ?

Charles ne pu continuer tellement la joie le possédait, ce qui impatienta davantage les trois femmes présentes.

- Allons ! Parlez mon cher ! Le pressa Kaitlyn.

- …

- Papa ! L'activa ses deux filles.

- Bien, réussit-il a articuler. J'ai enfin trouvé un époux convenable pour Caroline.

Fin du chapitre 1.

**Voilà voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu et comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, j'attends avec grand impatience votre avis sur ce tout premier chapitre :)**

**à Bientôt !**

**A suivre !**

**( PS : ****J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fête et que le papa noël vous a bien gâté ^^ )**


	2. Annonce et Réaction

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord un graaannnd merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir :D Et merci pour vos compliments ça me touches vraiment :D**

**Alors , voici donc le second chapitre tant attendu qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier, que j'avoue ne se passe beaucoup de chose mais que voulez-vous ? Le premier chapitre est plus la mise en place de l'histoire, enfin bref ! **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 2.

_Bien, réussit-il a articuler. J'ai enfin trouvé un époux convenable pour Caroline._

- Un époux ?! S'exclamèrent les deux sœurs.

- Tu es entrain de dire que …

- Oui ! Notre fille va se marier !

- Mais … avec qui ? Qui est-il ?

- Te souviens-tu de ce jeune homme vraiment charment que nous avions rencontré lors de notre escapade au Nevada ?

Elle fronça les sourcils ne voyant qui cela pouvait-il être quand soudain, son image lui revint en tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Qui a -t-il ? Maman, papa, dites nous ! Les bouscula Alice.

- Nous l'avons rencontré une fois. À l'époque, nous ne connaissions que ses frères et sa jeune sœur, expliqua-t-il. Il était souvent absent, ce qui nous a empêché de le connaître, mais nous avons eu enfin ce plaisir quand il a pris la peine de venir jusqu'à nous il y a de cela trois ans. C'est un jeune homme qui est raffiné, qui a de la prestance et …

- Qui est très séduisant, rajouta son épouse.

- Et, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Mégan.

- Klaus. Nicklaus Mickaelson, répondit Charles.

- Et quand aurons-nous le plaisir de le rencontrer ?

- Dans deux jours.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent stupéfaite.

- Mais c'est … ,commença Mégan.

- Un magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire , termina Charles un sourire au lèvre.

* * *

Dans une demeure non loin de là, se trouvait trois personnes autour d'un verre de champagne à la main. Une jeune et jolie femme d'une chevelure blonde écoutait ses deux frères qui étaient sur le canapé dans une conversation qui semblait réjouir tous les petits membres de la famille.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, dit Elijah en prenant une gorgée.

- Ce serait un nouveau départ, ajouta Kol.

- Mais vous vous entendez ?!

- Voyons Beckah que t'arrive-t-il encore ? Soupira Elijah.

- Comment avez-vous pu proposer d'unir ainsi notre famille à la leur ? Vous savez comment il est ! Jamais il n'accepterait de se marier !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Mais il va tous les trucider, s'écria-t-elle presque hystérique.

- Oh calmos frangine ! On respire.

- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Vous savez comment il va réagir ! C'est Klaus ! Il n'a plus d'humanité, il a plus rien ! Et vous , vous arrangez un mariage ?! Son mariage ?! Vous venez de signer l'arrêt de notre mort !

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, s'affola-t-elle. Vous avez pensé à son retour ?

- Calme toi Rebeckah. Tout va très bien ce passer.

- Non, rien ne va bien se passer Elijah, rien du tout, dit-elle dans un rire nerveux.

Soudain, il entendirent les claquements de sabots d'un cheval. À cet instant la jeune sœur savait qu'ils étaient foutu.

* * *

Quand Caroline eu terminé d'aider à habiller sa nièce, elle descendit en bas rejoindre la famille. Son père n'avait pas changé, et semblait toujours aussi heureux, quand à sa mère, elle arborait soudain une toute autre expression. Caroline fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait visiblement plus rien.

Soudain, le majordome ouvrit la porte d'entrée laissant pénétrer la personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais préféré revoir.

- Julian ! Quel plaisir ! S'enchanta Charles.

- Bonjour comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Excellent !

Les yeux noirs du dénommée Julian croisèrent ceux de Caroline, lui adressant un sourire avant de se diriger vers elle.

_Oh non, pensa-t-elle._

- Bonjour Caroline, vous êtes toujours si …

Son regard se posa alors sur les vêtements de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle ne recevait personne, celle-ci préférait porter quelque chose de simple qui lui permettait ainsi de bouger plus. Elle porté une chemise blanche et un pantalon qui lui permettait pour l'équitation. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de lui trouver la même beauté, sans aucun défaut malgré ses vêtements .

- Ravissante, termina-t-il en attrapant sa main et lui fit une bise-main.

Julian Lockwood était le neveu du maire de la ville. Depuis sa tendre enfance il avait vécu ici, et avait eu le plaisir de devenir l'ami de Caroline, mais avec le temps cela à tout changé. Elle ne s'est plus intéressée à lui alors que lui ne pouvait simplement pas la laisser partir ainsi surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécu étant enfants, mais tout ceci faisait parti du passé ce qu'il ne semblait réellement accepter.

Pour simple réponse elle lui répondit par un sourire hypocrite avant de l'effacer, s'éloignant enfin de lui. Julian se retourna vers Charles, ne faisant attention au comportement de la jeune fille, qui prit place près de Mégan sur un des canapés du salon.

Charles s'excusa un moment pour disparaître dans une autre pièce qui menait à son grand bureau, où était disposé un grand canapé de cuir noir, une table basse, une immense bibliothèque ainsi que plusieurs documents importants classé sur différents meubles. Alice le suivit de près et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ma chère fille ? Demanda-t-il surpris de la trouver ici.

- Êtes-vous sûr de votre choix papa ?

- De ?

- En ce qui concerne le mariage .

- Et bien ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, commença-t-elle.

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela Alice ? C'est une bonne chose pour elle.

- Je le pense aussi, mais le connaissez-vous assez pour penser ainsi ? Imaginez que ce soit un de ces hommes qui ne courent qu'après notre argent.

- Niklaus n'est pas comme ceci, la contredit son père. J'ai passé assez de temps en sa compagnie pour penser ainsi de lui et de savoir que c'est un merveilleux homme, qui fera aussi un parfait époux pour ta sœur.

- Mais avez-vous pensé à Caroline ?

- Bien entendu ? Pour qui crois-tu que je fais tout ceci ?

- Probablement pour votre intérêt, répondit sa fille.

- Alice !

- Père ouvrez vos yeux ! Caroline refusera un mariage arrangé.

- Caroline fera ce que je lui dis !

- Vous savez comme elle est ! Elle est têtue ! Et si elle ne le souhaitait pas ? La forceriez-vous ?

- Ce que je fais est pour elle. Qu'elle ai une merveilleuse vie, qu'elle puisse avoir un mari, fonder une famille, n'est-ce pas ce qu'elle souhaite ?

- Bien entendu qu'elle souhaite tout ceci, mais ce qu'elle désire par dessus tout est de se marier avec un homme pour qui elle ressent des sentiments. Un mariage sans amour, ne lui offrira l' avenir qu'elle veux père, est-ce ce que vous souhaitez ?

- Ah ma tendre enfant. L'amour !

Ta mère et moi n'était pas un mariage fondé sur l'amour, il n'y avait rien de cela, mais je peux te promettre qu'avec le temps il fera surface et qu'elle sera heureuse. Regarde toi ma fille ! Te voilà mariée depuis six ans , avec un homme dont tu es amoureuse.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Bien sûr que si, soupira Charles.

- Dean et moi nous étions amis depuis enfant, nous étions déjà proche pour que naisse des sentiments, alors que Caroline ne le connait même pas. Elle ignore même son existence, son nom, tout ! Comment pouvez-vous faire sa à votre propre fille ?

- Mégan a accepté un mariage arrangé avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas au début. Tu sais qu'elle était réticence. C'est resté ainsi durant des mois et des mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse ce qui était bien pour elle.

- Bien pour elle, ou pour vous ?

- Alice !

- Vous pouvez imposer n'importe quel ordre, mais vous ne pouvez la forcer à se marier !

- Elle le fera !

- Mais père …

- Suffit Alice ! Caroline est promise a Lord Nicklaus , je ne reviendrai sur ma décision ! J'ai donné ma parole à ses frères.

- À ses frères ? Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas venu de lui même ?

- Lui aussi ignore le mariage. Ses frères sont censés le mettre au courant dans la journée.

- Et s'il refuse ?

- Il ne refusera pas.

- Comment pouvez-vous être si sûr de vous ?

- Puisque je lui ai parlé de Caroline lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré et que je lui ai fais part de mon impression à son sujet. Je lui ai dis qu'un beau-fils comme lui serait le bienvenu dans la famille et …

- C'était il y a trois ans papa ! Trois ans ! Il a probablement dû se trouver une femme depuis longtemps, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Au contraire, il a tellement eu de travail ces derniers années qu'il n'a jamais vraiment prit la peine de se poser et d'apprécier la compagnie d'une femme.

- Voyez ! Cet homme doit se trouver à l'extérieur durant ses journées ! Pensez-vous lorsqu'elle sera marié à lui, comment cela se passera ? Elle se retrouvera seul dans un immense manoir, pendant que monsieur se trouvera on ne sait où.

- N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis Alice ! Ta sœur l'épousera, qu'elle soit consentante ou pas !

* * *

Rebeckah sentait que son heure approchait. Ce que Kol et Elijah venaient de faire étaient impardonnable.

Depuis quelques années, les originels avaient rangé la hache de guerre. Ils ne désiraient se faire remarquer, ils voulaient tout simplement se fondre dans le décor comme si de rien était, mais avec Klaus qui refusaient cela , c'était loin d'être facile. Pour lui, ils étaient devenu faible, lui voulait continuer de vivre sa vie, tuer, continuer de traquer la pauvre Katherine pour détruire la malédiction , il ne voulait rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Alors que ses frères et sa sœur voulaient tout simplement retrouver leur vie antérieur, bien avant d'être transformé en ces créatures de la nuit. Ce qu'ils avaient en tête à présent étaient de marier chaque membre de la famille. Ils voulaient repartir à zéro, commencer une nouvelle vie et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont venu s'installer ici.

Les pas du vampire se rapprochèrent. Plus il avançait et plus la jeune sœur sentait que la fin arrivait à grand pas, elle ne put fermer les yeux attendant l'impact.

Lorsque Klaus pénétra alors dans la pièce illuminait par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les rideau blanc, il fut surpris de l'état dont se trouvait ses frères, mais surtout sa sœur. Pourquoi fermait-elle les yeux ainsi ? Mais surtout, comment cela se fait-il qu'il sente comme une ambiance de bonheur intense mais aussi de la … peur ?

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Elijah et Kol séparèrent leur verre de leur lèvre, puis posèrent alors leurs regards sur leur frère.

- Te voilà enfin ! Se réjouit Elijah.

- Nous avons une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer, continua Kol.

Ça y est : C'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, ils allaient réellement lui dire.

Rebekah serra davantage ses paupières. Une excellente nouvelle ? Excellente ? Une excellente pour tous leur arracher le coeur et de les brûler, oui ! Devait-elle intervenir ?

Klaus les regarda avec incompréhension. Qu'était-ce donc cette annonce ?

- Nous avions beaucoup réfléchi durant quelques temps, et , après un long moment d'hésitation nous l'avons enfin fais, commença Elijah.

- Quoi donc ? S'impatienta l'originel.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, puis d'un hochement de tête Elijah autorisa son frère à lui dire.

- Klaus Mickaelson, nous sommes ravie de t'annoncer que : tu es fiancé, lui sourit Kol.

Fin du chapitre 2.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Comment réagira Klaus ? Et Caroline ?**

**J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce deuxième chapitre :)**

**Pour l'instant je vous souhaite à tous de très belles fêtes de fin d'année ;D**

**à très bientôt pour le troisième chapitre ! **

**A suivre !**

**( PS : La suite apparaîtra entre mercredi et jeudi )**


	3. Fête d'anniversaire

**Bonne Année à tous ! :D Je vous souhaite une très très belle année 2013, plein de bonheur et de réussite ! :D **

**Voici mon cadeau pour commencer l'année en beauté ,**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

Chapitre 3

_- Klaus Mickaelson, nous sommes ravie de t'annoncer que : tu es fiancé._

À cet instant précis, Rebekah aurait tellement désiré les contredire, rassurer son frère, mais elle ne fit rien. Pour la toute première fois, Klaus n'avait pas hurlé d'un seul coup. Il semblait plutôt pensif et surpris. Oh oui ! Beaucoup de surprise. Il était totalement stupéfait. Mais bien vite son regard changea. La colère, la fureur prirent place dans ses yeux. Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses poing se serrèrent d'une telle force que quelques gouttes de sang coula le long de ses mains.

Rebekah avait peur. Terrifiée. Elle craignait à chaque instant les foudres de son frère, Klaus était loin d'être ce genre de personne s'énervait , non lui c'était clairement de la fureur , de la rage. Il s'emportait très facilement et personne n'arrivait à le calmer. Non, personne.

Elijah semblait au contraire totalement calme et serein au contraire de Kol qui avait lui aussi remarqué l'état de leur frère, qui se trouvait à présent ''légèrement '' apeuré sans pour autant le démontrer.

- Klaus, je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai tenté de les raisonner mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir je … , risqua la jeune sœur pour imposer sa total défense dans cette histoire.

Mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de main, le regard dirigé vers ses deux frères, plus particulièrement Elijah, puisqu'il savait parfaitement que Kol était une personne qui était loin de penser mariage.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de te préoccuper de tes affaires cher frère ? Fit-il empli de reproche, tentant, pour la toute première fois de se prendre en main.

Comment se fait-il qu'il ne lâche sa colère foudroyante sur eux ? Pourquoi se retenait-il ainsi ? Pourtant il bouillait à l'intérieur.

- Je fais ça pour toi Klaus. Je souhaite que tu ai une meilleure vie que celle que tu vis actuellement, expliqua calmement Elijah.

- Et c'est donc toi qui m'obligera à me marier ? Ria soudain Klaus amusé mais d'un ton assez mauvais.

- Je pense que c'est ce qui aurait de mieux pour toi.

- Mieux pour moi ? Répéta-t-il amusé. Dois-je te rappeler mon frère, que je suis un vampire ? Et que ma promise est une humaine ?

Il savait que s'en était une il n'y avait qu'Elijah pour avoir des pensées aussi idiotes et absurdes.

- Fais moi confiance. Je sais que cette fille est faite pour toi.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Siffla-t-il. La connais-tu pour te baser sur de tel sottise ?

- Elle non, mais ses parents si.

Klaus semblait soudain ne plus comprendre. Sa rage prenant le dessus.

- La famille Forbes t'en souviens-tu ?

Il resserra l'emprise de ses poings, et il cicatrisa aussitôt. Bien entendu qu'il s'en souvenait comment les oublier ? Il se souvenait de Charles, un homme respectable, très amical, c'était bien la première fois qu'il appréciait un humain de la sorte. Et son épouse. Oh son épouse ! Une femme si fraîche, si adorable. C'était une famille unique qui l'avait beaucoup aidé dans les affaires. Il avait possédé depuis de nombreuses années plusieurs terres sans parvenir à les vendre, jusqu'à ce que Charles ne vienne à son secours et réussisse avec succès de s'en débarrasser. Depuis, les deux familles étaient devenu assez proche , malgré que Klaus soit souvent en déplacement.

- Ils ont trois filles, lui rappela son frère. Mégan, l'ainée ; Alice, la cadette. Elles sont toutes les deux mariées à présent c'est le tour de la benjamine : Caroline.

Caroline … sans le vouloir son nom était simple et tellement doux à l'oreille. Venait-il de penser au mot … doux ? Il se gifla mentalement. Mais quel crétin !

- Klaus, tenta Rebekah. Je … je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment pour, surtout que c'est une famille d'humain et que je ne désire que tu t'en prenne à eux même si tu les connais. Mais … d'un autre côté, Elijah a raison, je pense que ce serait bien pour toi.

Apercevant le regard terrifiant de son frère, elle se précipita de rajouter :

- Mais personne ne t'y oblige. Je pense, continua-t-elle. Que tu devrais la voir au moins une fois. Juste une fois Klaus. On ne te demande pas de te lier à elle si tu ne le souhaite pas, mais que tu saches à quelle femme tu es promis.

Bien entendu Elijah ne dit rien à propos de sa promesse envers Charles sur le mariage. Il espérait néanmoins de tout cœur que Klaus succombe au charme de la jeune fille, même s'il y a une chance sur mille que cela se produise.

* * *

Ce matin là le manoir était en pleine préparation. À l'étage, la jolie blonde se trouvait au milieu de ses deux sœurs ainsi de sa nièce Stacy. Depuis une demi-heure déjà, les deux jeunes femmes se disputaient sur la tenue adéquate pour Caroline. L'enfant semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose, alors que la jeune Forbes se faisait tirer par les cheveux par ses deux sœurs qui, une désirait lui faire un jolie chignon, une autre les cheveux lâchés. Dans cette histoire, la pauvre Caroline n'avait son mot à dire.

- Je pense que la bleu lui irai comme un gant.

- Non, la noir ! Cela soulignera ses formes, contredit-elle.

- C'est une fête d'anniversaire Mégan, pas un enterrement !

- On porte bien du noir en dehors des funérailles Alice, riposta l'ainée.

- Peut être mais c'est une fête d'anniversaire, il doit y avoir des couleurs joyeuses surtout qu'elle fête aujourd'hui dix sept ans, c'est un grand jour.

- Ah parce que toi tu portais une robe jaune canari peut être à son âge ?

- Les filles, les filles ont se calme, s'interposa Caroline. Vous êtes insupportables toutes les deux !

- Voyons Caro' ont veux juste t'aider pour t'habiller, se justifia Alice.

- M'imposer une tenue , pas m'aider ! Il ne reste que deux heures avant que les invités n'arrivent et vous, vous continuez de vous disputer comme des enfants.

- Mais Caroline …, voulut rajouter Mégan.

- Non Stop ! Stop ! Tout le monde dehors !

Sur ces mots, elle les tira à l'extérieur malgré leurs protestations incessantes.

- Allez plutôt vous préparer ! Leur proposa leur jeune sœur, avant de leur fermer la porte au nez.

Elle lâcha un profond soupir, s'appuyant contre l'entrée de la chambre. Stacy la regarda du lit, toujours aussi amusée.

- Allez c'est parti ! Soupira Caroline.

Elle appela aussitôt sa servante qui passait justement dans le couloir pour déposer des draps propres dans la chambre de celle-ci. La jeune femme rondelette lui emplie d'eau tiède une immense bassine en argent , dans laquelle la belle blonde prit place. Elle resta une bonne demi-heure à se laver, puis lorsqu'elle en sortie , elle mit le même temps à choisir sa tenue. Malgré son âge, Stacy avait de très bon goûts vestimentaires ce qui étonnait toujours sa tante.

Elle réussi néanmoins à trouver la tenue idéale : une belle robe à corset de couleur bleu clair, parsemée de quelques paillettes argent. À l'aide de sa servante, elle se fit un chignon, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper, puis une jolie rose bleue, extrêmement rare cueillit par son père plus tôt dans la matinée, accrochée dans sa chevelure blonde ; une grande écharpe de fourrure blanche recouvrait ses épaules dénudées, pour terminer avec des gants en satin au main.

Stacy regarda alors sa tante, comme si elle était devenue une toute autre personne totalement métamorphosée.

- Tu es si belle tante Caro' !

Celle-ci lui sourit tendrement puis pivota vers le miroir, ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée elle ne pouvait simplement pas se reconnaître. Était-ce vraiment elle ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps au rez de chaussée, les invités pénétrèrent peu à peu dans le grand manoir des Forbes. Ainsi que les originels.

- On dit que Caroline a une beauté que n'importe quel homme pourrait succomber, chuchota-t-elle à son frère.

Celui-ci roula des yeux. Décidément, sa jeune sœur croyait toujours à ces sornettes.

- Quel bonheur ! Elijah ! Kol ! Se réjouit Charles en les apercevant.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Charles, sourit ce dernier.

- Le plaisir est partagé, sourit-il.

- Vous vous souvenez de ma jeune sœur Rebekah ? Lui demanda-t-il en la désignant.

- Bien entendu comment l'oublier.

Celle-ci s'inclina dans une révérence. Et lorsque Charles posa son regard sur Klaus, un immense sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- Nicklaus, c'est un bonheur de vous retrouver parmi nous.

Les deux hommes se prirent dans une accolade comme de bons vieux amis.

- Comment vous portez-vous ? Demanda le vampire en signe de politesse.

- Excellent ! Mais venez donc, mon épouse est impatiente de vous revoir.

Charles conduisit ses invités dans le grand salon où déjà, plusieurs personnes discutaient et buvaient. Dans une longue robe de couleur crème, Kaitlyn était en pleine conversation avec ses deux filles, Alice et Mégan à propos de l'arrivée de l'originel, bien évidemment, étant un vampire, Klaus avait déjà tout entendu.

- Vous devez vous portez correctement et que surtout, je vous en prie, faite que Caroline se comporte de façon respectable.

- C'est son anniversaire mère, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura la cadette.

- Elle est toujours respectable, ajouta Mégan.

- Quand nous avons des invités, termina la mère, une once de colère dans la voix qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle aperçue Klaus.

- Bonjour Kaitlyn. Vous n'avez pas changé à ce que je vois, la complimenta ce dernier en lui attrapant sa main, lui déposant un baisé.

- Je vous remercie, fit-elle dans une révérence. Je vous présente mes filles, Mégan et Alice.

Les deux concernés eurent dû mal à trouver la voix. Alors c'était lui Lord Nicklaus ? Leur mère ne leur avait menti, il était vraiment séduisant …

- Je suis enchanté mesdemoiselles, salua-t-il en leur faisant chacune une bise main.

- Nous de même, réussit à articuler Alice.

Au même moment, Stacy accourut vers son grand-père dans une jolie robe bleu, le tirant légèrement par le pantalon. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et elle lui chuchota quelques mots qui fit naître un sourire au lèvre de Klaus. Malgré qu'il ne soit totalement consentant pour le mariage, il ne pouvait refuser de connaître la belle Caroline. Le comte la remercia puis l'enfant disparu à l'étage. L'homme frappa sa canne au sol pour réclamer l'attention des invités et les conduit alors vers le rez de chaussée.

- Ma fille : la comtesse, Caroline Forbes

Durant quelques secondes il n'y eut rien. Plusieurs chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la pièce, qui rendit Charles assez gêné. Soudain, une silhouette apparue tout en haut des escaliers. Alors que Klaus allait prendre une gorgée de son verre ,qu'il avait prit au passage , il se ravisa lorsque son regard se posa sur _elle_.

Elle descendit lentement, un léger sourire au lèvre. Sa longue robe bleu traînait légèrement au sol qu'elle tenait d'une main, tandis que l'autre était posée sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

Le regard de Klaus la scruta attentivement. Sa sœur avait raison, Caroline était d'une beauté sans borne Il ne put trouver vraiment d'adjectif adéquate pour la qualifier. Il sentit comme une chaleur monter en lui. Le vampire en lui la désirait toute entière. Il voulait la faire sienne. Il la voulait. Et il l'aura. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Fin du chapitre 3.

**Enfin le moment tant attendu se rapproche de plus en plus ;) Que nous offrira le prochain chapitre ? Comment réagira Caroline lorsqu'elle le verra pour la toute première fois ? Et Klaus dans tout ça ? **

**La réponse ce week end ;) Mais si vous me donner votre avis je pourrais le publier plus tôt ;)**

**à très bientôt !**

**A suivre !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou ! **

**D'abord un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont énormément touchées ! :D**

**Et pour terminer je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture sur ce chapitre 4 !**

Chapitre 4.

**_à présent qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, il la voulait et au grand jamais il la lâcherait._**

_Oh non, pensa-t-elle en apercevant Julian._

Caroline ne laissa tout de même rien paraître, et descendit les dernières marches avec préstence. Quand elle fut arrivée en bas, chaque personne la saluèrent en s'incliant, alors qu'elle attrapa le bras d'Alice l'éloignant de quelques pas.

- Que diable fait-il ici ? Dit-elle à voix basse pour que elle seule entende.

- Voyons Caroline tu sais bien qu'il est le neveu du maire.

- Le neveu qui ne me lâche plus d'une semelle lorsqu'il me voit !

- Caroline …

- Non je refuse que ça continu ainsi, dit-elle avant en pénétrant dans le grand salon sans un regard à quiconque.

Les invités ne tardèrent à la rejoindre. Surpris par son comportement Charles rattrapa sa fille.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? S'inquièta-t-il.

- Absolument rien, mentit-elle.

Il ne put lui poser d'autre question qu'on l'appella, il s'excusa alors auprès de Caroline avant de s'éloigner en direction du maire et de son neveu qu'il salua chaleureusement.

Caroline souffla d'énervement.

- Caroline !

Celle-ci se tourna vers Mégan qui était accompagnée de son époux, et les rejoignit de ce pas.

- Ma belle-soeur est ravissante ce soir, la complimenta Steve.

- Tu ne m'as pas même dit comment tu me trouvais, bouda son épouse.

- Toi tu es éblouissante, se rattrapa-t-il dans un clin d'oeil.

La jeune blonde roula des yeux exaspérés.

- Dis moi, commença sa soeur ainée à l'adresse de sa benjamine. Aurais-tu déjà rencontrer Lord ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Lord ? Répéta-t-elle surprise. Lord Zack ?

- Mais non bêta ! L'autre.

- Tu veux dire Lord Thomas ?

- Oh c'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle désespéré. Lord Mickaelson ! Lord Nicklaus ça ne te dit rien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non je ne l'ai pas rencontré, fit-elle calmement.

À sa réponse, le visage de sa soeur s'apaisa aussitôt, puis se mit à respirrer doucement pour se calmer. Il ne fallait s'énervait pour autant.

À quelques mètres de là, Klaus regarda, ou plutôt admirait la belle comtesse. Il eu un sourire sur les lèvres, lorsqu'il entendit son nom dans la conversation, qui ne passa inaperçue pour sa jeune soeur qui l'épiait depuis leur arrivé.

- Comment la trouves-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de son frère.

Il n'avait l'habitude d'exprimer ainsi ce qu'il ressentait, mais si ce n'était seulement de son physique dont elle lui parlait il pouvait lui répondre sans aucune gêne. Sur ce point, côté fille Kol et Klaus se ressemblaient fortement.

- Tu avais raison, fut tout ce qu'il lui répondit, et elle compris.

Un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, elle se réjouissait intérieurement et sentait son bonheur décupler davantage. Klaus roula des yeux.

_Désespérant , pensa-t-il. _

Au même moment Alice arriva vers ses soeurs et son beau frère.

- Excusez moi, Caroline je peux te parler un instant ?

Surprise et à la fois curieuse, la jeune fille s'excusa auprès des deux membres de sa famille et s'éloigna avec sa cadette.

Alice la conduit à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un coin un peu plus isolé des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Je ne devrais te le dire mais je ne peux me taire plus longtemps.

- Qui a-t-il ?

Soudain le bruit de la canne de Charles retentit dans toute la pièce. Paniquée, Alice tenta de lui dire ce qu'elle désirait lui dire depuis un moment avant que leur père ne prenne la parole.

- Ils ont décidé de te marier, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Avait-elle bien entendu ou ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours ? Elle ne put lui poser de question que le comte prit la parole.

Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenu dans mon manoir, et vous remercie du fond du coeur de votre présence ici ce soir en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de ma tendre fille, Caroline.

Des applaudissement retentirent alors dans toute la pièce.

- Aujourd'hui, commença-t-il, en marquant quelque seconde de pause avant de continuer. est un jour spécial puisqu'elle fête dix sept ans. Beaucoup d'entre vous lui ont apporté des présents pour cette occasion, aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de lui en offrir un.

J'ai pris cette décision il y a quelque temps depuis le retour de vieux amis, avec qui nous en avons discuté durant plusieurs heures, et à présent je ne regrette cette décision car je l'ai fais pour l'avenir de ma fille.

Il marqua une seconde pause, posant son regard sur Caroline qui semblait ... choquée, surprise, apeurée ? Il ne put vraiment savoir quel expression elle arborait.

- Caroline peux-tu t'avancer ma fille ?

Cette dernière lança un regard à l'aide à Alice qui ne semblait vraiment que faire. Finalement, après une profonde respiration elle se lança. Elle attrapa la main de son père qui lui était tendu, pour ensuite se placer près de lui, sa paume toujours posée sur celle de son père qu'il leva à la hauteur de ses épaules.

- Ce soir j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer les fiançailles de ma fille avec Lord Nicklaus Mickaelson.

Caroline leva aussitôt sa tête en direction de son père, surprise. Venait-il de dire Lord … Nicklaus ? Celui dont sa soeur lui avait demandé si elle l'avait rencontré ?

_Oh mon dieu, paniqua-t-elle._

Charles tendit la main en direction de son futur beau-fils, qui s'avança après avoir donné sa coupe de champagne à sa soeur. À cet instant des applaudissements de joie retentirent dans toute la salle. Caroline toujours prise par le choc de la fameuse révélation, leva alors la tête, et croisa pour la toute première fois le regard bleu du vampire à qui elle sera liée à jamais.

Fin du chapitre 4.

**Hé non ce ne sera pas ce soir qu'ils pourront enfin avoir leur toute première conversation il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour cela :p**

**Mais au moins Caroline connait la fameuse nouvelle ^^ Hé oui je coupe toujours au mauvais moment mais que voulez-vous ? **

**J'espère en tout cas que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous auriez trouvé au passage :s j'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop gêné. **

**Bisous à tous et à très bientôt ! :D**

**( Je ne pourrais vous dire quand sera exactement publié le prochain chapitre mais j'essaierai le week end prochain, mais rien n'est encore certain)**


	5. Révélation et complot

**Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Révélation et Complot.

_Caroline toujours prise par le choc de la fameuse révélation, leva alors la tête, et croisa pour la toute première fois le regard bleu du vampire à qui elle sera liée à jamais._

Elle était si belle. Somptueuse ! Il se noyait littéralement dans ses yeux bleu, bon dieu qu'elle lui plaisait.

Mais qu'avait-il à la regarder ainsi ? Soit il … bon dieu qu'il était …

_Non Caroline ! Il ne faut pas penser à ça, il est peut être … whoaa ! Bon suffit ! Stop stop stop ! Ne plus penser à lui. Oublier. Ne plus le regarder._

Elle décida d'adopter un de ses regards le plus mauvais, puis le détourna pour le plus grand désespoir du vampire, ne préférant s'attarder davantage sur son visage de … de … . Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait réellement elle ne tenait plus la main de son père. Non, au contraire, cette main était chaude et agréable au touchée, elle pouvait le ressentir à travers du fin satin de ses gants. Mais lorsqu'elle réalisa qui elle tenait à présent, elle voulu la retirer mais n'en fit rien pour son père qui la regardait avec tendresse et reflétait son immense joie.

- Musique s'il vous plait, quémanda le comte.

Et la musique fut. Il la conduisit sur la piste de danse sous les applaudissements et les regards heureux des deux familles.

Se retrouvant au centre de la pièce, Klaus l'attira à elle avec douceur et posa sa main autours de sa taille tandis que l'autre maintenait la sienne qui semblait si fragile.

Caroline toujours droite, positionna sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Elle ne lui adressa aucun regard alors qu'il commença à conduire. Elle pouvait sentir son regard pesant sur elle, elle ne fit aucune remarque. Ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent était que la musique s'arrête aussitôt, pour qu'elle puisse se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se produire en moins de dix minutes. Lui c'était tout le contraire, il aurait désiré ne jamais plus la lâcher, il aurait voulu continuer à la faire tournoyer, la presser contre son corps, il voulait la sentir près de lui , il voulait que cet instant présent ne s'arrête qu'il dure encore et encore, pour toujours et à jamais.

Sa langue le démangeait beaucoup. Comment allait-il lui adresser la parole ? Il se gifla mentalement. Depuis quand Klaus Mickaelson a -t-il dû mal à parler à une jeune femme ? Il décida de se lancer avec néanmoins quelques difficultés qu'il tenta de faire passer inaperçu.

- Je suis navré que nous n'ayons pu faire connaissance avant qu'il ne l'annonce, s'excusa-t-il.

- C'est bien dommage, railla la belle blonde.

Qu'allait-il dire ? Bon dieu où était Klaus ?! Il devait se reprendre en main. Et vite !

- Vous êtes époustouflantes ce soir, la complimenta-t-il espérant qu'elle ne le remballe pas.

- Je vous remercie, fit-elle en croisant enfin , pour la seconde fois de la soirée, son regard, cette fois d'une voix neutre .

Aucun des deux ne parla durant quelques secondes, mais pour le plus grand plaisir de Klaus, Caroline prit enfin la parole.

- Depuis quand connaissez-vous mes parents ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Depuis quelques années, répondit-il naturellement.

- Et comment les avez-vous rencontré si je peux me permettre ?

- Pour tout t'avouer …

- Pas de tutoiement je vous en prie, l'interrompit Caroline d'un ton assez … acerbe en regardant autour d'elle espérant qu'il n'est attiré des oreilles indiscrètes des invités par son comportement inapproprié.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire avant de continuer sans lui prêter attention.

- Comme j'allais le dire, j'ai rencontré tes parents lors de ma venue ici, commença-t-il.

Elle souffla d'agacement qu'il ne l'ai écouté et qu'il soit si borné.

- Je possédais une terre que je désirais me débarrasser depuis que mon père est décédé. J'ai eu beaucoup du mal à la vendre bien qu'elle ai été une très bonne affaire malgré tout. Ton père m'a été conseillé par le maire pour m'aider, et cela à servi. Il m'en a débarrassé en moins de temps qu'il me fallait pour m'installer.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

La musique s'arrêta alors pour le plus grand soulagement et plaisir de la jolie blonde qui s'éloigna aussitôt de lui pour prendre l'air sur la terrasse où Alice ne tarda à la suivre à l'extérieur. Quand à Klaus, il pensa que son attitude envers lui n'était d'autre que la non prise de conscience de l'annonce faite dans la soirée.

Enfin dehors, Caroline se mit à respirer avec difficulté. Comment son père avait-il pu la fiancer à … lui ? Elle sentit ses yeux se mouiller légèrement.

Alice n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Mégan arriva suivit de près par Stacy.

- Alors ? Comment le trouves-tu ? S'extasia sa sœur.

Elle la regarda quelques instants, le regard reflétant à la fois de la colère mais aussi de la tristesse, avant de retourner à l'intérieur sans un mot.

Ça y est ! C'était son tour à présent. Elle qui pensait que son père n'allait interférer dans sa vie amoureuse voilà qu'à présent il agissait comme tous les autres, mais elle n'allait se laisser faire, elle avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Elle l'aperçu discutant avec la duchesse De Jackson. Voilà une femme qui aurait fait une parfaite épouse pour Lord, elle était à la fois douce, calme mais aussi un caractère assez révoltant pour une fille de son rang. Sur ce point là, toutes les deux se ressemblaient fort et c'est pour cela que les deux jeune femmes s'entendaient à merveille. Les parents d'Irina étaient encore à la recherche d'un époux, mais à chaque fois qu'ils en eut trouvé un convenable il partait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, aucun des deux ne sut jamais comment leur fille les faisaient fuir ainsi , Caroline avait même tenter de convaincre sa sœur Mégan de tenter cette méthode, mais elle n'en fit rien , elle exauçait les désirs de son père sans broncher ce qui l'exaspéra au plus au point. Elle, l'aurait bien fais mais son père ne lui en avait jamais amener auparavant … jusqu'à ce jour.

- Papa ?

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers sa fille. Le regard qu'il reflétait à présent était empli de bonheur et de joie intense. Il lui sourit.

Le regard d'Irina se posa sur son amie et lui adressa un sourire de compassion. Elle savait ce que Caroline pensait du mariage arrangé et se doutait déjà le pourquoi de sa venue vers son père.

- Puis-je m'entretenir un instant avec vous ?

- Bien entendu.

Il s'excusa auprès de la duchesse et père et fille s'éloignèrent, s'enfermèrent dans son bureau . Charles s'avança au centre de la pièce tandis qu'elle resta un peu en retrait.

- Je refuse ce mariage, lui avoua-t-elle enfin à l'intérieur.

Le visage du comte changea aussitôt, sa mâchoire se crispa et s'en rien un mot s'éloigna vers son mini bar où il se servit un verre qu'il avala d'une traite.

Il était en colère . Très en colère, elle pouvait le sentir. Comment allait-elle lui expliquer ? Elle avait lâcher cette phrase sans réfléchir avant, maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer à moins de lui dire que ce n'était qu'une simple blague … Non ! Elle ne devait baisser ainsi les bras ! Elle n'était pas lâche. Et puis jamais il l'aurais cru.

Tout ses rêves étaient entrain de s'écrouler. Charles voyaient déjà venir le départ fulgurants des Mickaelson pour ne plus revenir sur leur décision. Qu'allait-il faire ?

- Père ? Tenta-t-elle, malgré elle, d'une voix légèrement tremblante de peur.

Il se retourna vers elle, ce qu'elle vit lui serra le cœur. À cet instant précis elle aurait tellement fait ce que son père désirait, elle aurait emprunté la voie qu'il jugeait bon pour elle mais une autre part d'elle refusait de s'engageait dans une relation fondée sur un mariage arrangé sans amour, elle désirait être libre, agir comme bon lui semblerait. Mais tout ceci était simplement impossible. Chaque homme présent sur cette terre considéré leur épouse comme une servante. Elle se retrouverait prisonnière entre quatre murs d'un manoir sans pouvoir s'échapper, à exaucer les moindres désirs de son conjoint. Elle devra lui donner son corps comme l'on donnerait un morceau de viande à un animal. En pensant à ça … elle devait vraiment aller voir Ama.

- C'est Alice n'est-ce pas ?

- De ? Demanda-t-elle perdue, qu'avait à voir sa sœur dans tout ça.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Éclata-t-il soudain hors de lui.

Caroline recula d'un pas prise de peur par la colère de son père. Lorsque celui-ci s'emportait ainsi, il ne valait continuer à lui parler. Elle s'était toujours abstenue de continuer mais ce soir elle ne devait prendre la fuite son avenir était en jeu.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- C'est ta sœur qui t'a convaincu que ce mariage était une mauvaise idée !

- Non elle ne m'a rien dit, la défendit-elle aussitôt.

- C'est moi qui ne désire cette union, avoua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi cela ? Hurla-t-il.

- Je ne veux épouser un homme tel que lui.

- Le connais-tu ?

- Je peux déjà voir que c'est un homme arrogant sans …

- Assez ! Nicklaus est quelqu'un d'extrêmement bien , je t'interdis de le juger ainsi sans avoir prit le temps de le connaître, s'emporta-t-il.

- Épousez le vous s'il est si bien comme vous le dîtes , répondit-elle soudain plus audacieuse pour répondre.

- Caroline ! S'exclama-t-il choqué par sa réponse.

Jamais elle n'avait monté le ton ainsi avec lui, il semblait fulminer davantage qu'elle soit devenue révoltée et aussi bornée.

Au même moment Kaitlyn pénétra dans la pièce, elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit sa fille sur le point dé céder en larme mais qui resta tout de même forte comme à chaque fois, puis son époux dont la colère imprégnait chaque trait de son visage.

Quand le comte aperçu son épouse, il se reprit aussitôt en main. Il devait se calmer, il devait penser à ses invités dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre me répéter ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu feras ce dont je t'ordonne sans que tu n'ai a réfléchir si tel ou tel chose est meilleure pour toi que mes décisions en ce qui concerne ton avenir, Fit-il plus calmement mais toujours aussi dur.

Caroline ne lui répondit pas et se précipita de sortir de cette pièce qui l'étouffait beaucoup trop. Elle ne croisa aucun regard qui se posa sur elle lorsqu'ils virent dans quel état elle se trouvait. Pas même elle, s'était rendue compte que déjà plusieurs larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage. Elle sortie à l'extérieur, descendit les quelques marches de son porche pour continuer sa course dans sa grande propriété. Elle courrait toujours tout droit sans s'arrêter. Son cœur lui fit mal, elle pleurait toujours, même plus. Au loin Irina l'aperçue et la suivit sans plus attendre.

Caroline s'arrêta sur le pont en pierre qui séparait l'entrée et la sortie de sa propriété. Elle s'appuya contre le bord, les deux mains à plats, la tête penchée vers le bas.

Bien vite, la jolie blonde sentit la présence d'une autre personne.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était que Irina. Elle la rassura d'un sourire.

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Mon père tient absolument à ce mariage ...

- Je suis désolée …

- Ce n'est rien. Je vais juste gâcher ma vie à vivre auprès d'un homme sans vergogne qui en plus de cela je vais devoir servir jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable vie.

Durant quelques secondes aucune des deux ne parla. Irina était vraiment navrée pour elle, elle savait qu'elle voulait vivre sa vie d'elle même, tout comme elle d'ailleurs.

Une idée brillante lui traversa l'esprit ce qui n'échappa pas à Caroline qui avait remarqué son expression changé de tout au tout.

- Rien ne t'empêche de l'épouser tu sais.

- Irina ! Je pensais que tu étais de mon côté !

- Mais je le suis ! La rassura son amie. Écoute moi Caroline, je sais ce que tu peux faire .

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu ne veux l'épouser ? C'est tout simple. Fais tout pour le dégoûter.

- C'est-à dire ? Demanda-t-elle ne voyant exactement où elle voulait en venir. Le dégoûter mais de quoi ?

- Mais de toi très chère, lui sourit malicieusement Irina.

- De … moi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ?

- Réfléchis un peu. Si tu te comportes d'une manière qui n'est pas digne de ton rang il refusera de t'épouser.

- Oh je vois, comprit-elle. Mais … je refuse d'humilier notre famille de la sorte.

- Rien ne dis que tu devras les humilier. Tu ne te comporteras qu'ainsi envers lui.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, hésita-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si ! Une brillante idée !

- Non je ne peux simplement pas …

Soudain un sourire assez douteux prit place sur ses lèvres, ce que remarqua bien évidemment la jolie brune à ses côtés.

- Je n'ai pas à décevoir mon père, murmura-t-elle a parler à elle même.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas à décevoir mon père, répéta-t-elle pour qu'elle entende, d'une voix déterminée. Je sais quoi faire.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda à son tour Irina.

- Mon père désire que je l'épouse ? Soit ! Je le ferais.

- Mais Caroline …

- Non Irina écoute moi, je sais quoi faire. Je l'épouserais. Mais d'ici le mariage je montrerais à ce cher Lord qu'il est hors de question que je lui serve de boniche après notre union. Je refuse que quelqu'un m'impose tel règle, je veux continuer à vivre ma vie tel que je le sens, et si un jour je croise enfin l'amour, il ne pourra m'empêcher d'aller le retrouver.

- Mais Caroline c'est insensé ! Tu viens de dire toi même que tu refusais ce mariage.

- Je le refuse en effet, mais je ne peux décevoir mon père Irina. Je l'ai déjà fait plus d'une fois, je l'ai désobéis à maintes reprises, mais je ne suis plus une enfant. Si c'est cela son souhait je l'accomplirai, mais ce sera à ma manière.

Fin du chapitre 5.

**Enfin le moment tant attendu ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. En tout cas je suis vraiment impatiente de savoir ce dont vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Je vous remercie de votre lecture, et à bientôt !**

**Bisous !**

**à suivre !**


	6. Attention aux foudres

**Bonsoir à tous ! oui je sais ça fais un bon moment que je n'ai publié , je n'avais malheureusement plus d'idée , mais heureusement que je suis de retour avec plein d'idée toute fraîche en tête :) **

**Voilà j'espère que vous m'excuserez de ce looong retard et que vous aprrécierez ce nouveau chapitre ;)**

**Mais tout d'abord :**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Prunella : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review , Oui j'ai déjà pensé plusieurs fois de créer un blog, seulement je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en faire un. J'avais pensé le faire en juin ( c'est à dire trèès bientôt ) après tout ces examens de fou. Je serais même ravie de paraître dans ton répertoire quand cela ce fera :) Par contre tu pourrais me redonner le lien ? ça ne l'a pas marqué ^^ ( juste .com ) Encore merci :) **

**Guest : Voilàà la suite en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ;)**

**sabrina-visiteur : Merci beaucoup :D **

**Nina59210 : Merci pour ta review, pour les moments entre Klaus et Caroline ça va bientôt venir ne t'inquiète pas ;)**

**YeYel29 : Coucou, merci pour ta review, oui Caroline le déteste, pour le moment et klaus ne s'arrêtera pas là tu peux me croire ;)**

**justine : Coucou, un grand merci pour ta review :) Oui Caroline prend toujours tête , elle déteste que l'on prenne des décisions à sa place et c'est ce qu'elle veux montrer à Klaus . Lui, est aussi têtu qu'elle, et je peux te dire qu'il ne la lâchera de si tôt crois moi ;) Encore un grand merci en espérant te revoir bientôt :)**

Chapitre 6

_Si c'est cela son souhait je l'accomplirai, mais ce sera à ma manière._

Dès son entrée dans le salon, elle découvrit son père en pleine discussion avec le Lord. Irina au début surprise ne l'arrêta pas quand elle s'avança vers eux d'un pas déterminé.

Arrivée face à eux, tout deux s'étaient arrêtés de discuter et la regardaient à présent d'un air surpris.

- Où étais-tu bon sang Caroline ? Ta mère te cherchait partout.

- Je suis navrée papa j' … j'avais besoin de prendre l'air c'est tout.

- Cette fille me tuera, oh oui !

Et sur ces mots il s'excusa auprès de Nicklaus puis s'éloigna à la recherche de son épouse pour la prévenir que leur fille avait enfin refait son apparition.

Au début mal à l'aise de se trouver avec lui seul, elle se reprit rapidement en main, posant enfin son regard bleu sur lui.

Son regard à la fois sauvage et tendre la surprise beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine durant le long de la soirée de remarquer à quel point ses yeux étaient envoutants. Bon de dieu que venait-elle de penser ? Elle se maudissait intérieurement. Et son sourire ... Un sourire à se damner.

_Bon dieu Caroline reprends toi, se supplia-t-elle d'elle même._

- Si vous me tutoyez, plus jamais je ne vous adresserai la parole, est-ce assez clair ? Le prévint-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche.

- Bien entendu mademoiselle, fit-il gardant un sourire amusé au lèvre.

Elle se tourna vers les invités qui dansaient au milieu de grand salon tandis que Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rester là et ne put résister à la tentation de l'embêter une nouvelle fois.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Caroline qui commençait en avoir marre de ces manières, se tourna vers lui. Il arborait toujours son sourire qu'elle voulait arracher de son visage. Ce sourire qui le rendait si détestable mais si irrésistible à la fois. Au même moment, son beau frère Dean arrivait avec deux coupes de champagne, probablement une pour lui et l'autre pour son épouse qui discutait avec le Lord Thomas, qui Caroline savait, en pinçait secrètement pour sa sœur. Sans même que Dan s'en aperçoive une des coupes lui fut retirée soudainement des mains. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'un un silence de plomb prit place dans la pièce qu'il sut où sa coupe était partie : Caroline la tenait entre ses mains totalement vide, face à un Lord, la tête et haut du costume mouillée.

Elle rendit rapidement la coupe à son beau-frère puis sortie à l'extérieur, sans même que quiconque n'ai pu apercevoir le sourire fière de la comtesse .

Charles complétement sous le choc du comportement de sa propre fille, se précipita vers son '' futur beau-fils'' tandis que Kaiytlin sortie à son tour suivant la jolie blonde.

- Seigneur ! Nicklaus je suis sincèrement confus.

Ce dernier sortie de sa poche une serviette en tissue et s'essuya le visage. Rebekah, Kol et Elijah à quelques mètres à peines, pouvaient sentir la colère de leur frère émaner dans toute la pièce. Ils le rejoignirent à leur tour avant qu'il ne fasse un carnage de tous les invités et hôte.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Klaus calmement, ne désirant apporter plus le regard sur lui qu'il n'était déjà.

Le ton qu'il avait pris surpris beaucoup ses frères. Néanmoins Elijah le tira à l'extérieur pour qu'il se reprenne en main si jamais il explosait et déchaînait sa colère sur les personnes présentes.

Dehors, son attitude calme fut bien vite remplacée par celle que tous connaissait.

- Cette petite garce ! Elle va me le payer ! Éclata-t-il aussitôt à l'extérieur.

- Klaus calme toi, le supplia Rebekah en arrivant.

- Tu n'arrangeras en rien les choses si tu t'en prends à elle, tenta de le résonner Elijah.

- Me faire ainsi humilier devant le maire ! Devant tous les gens de cette ville ! Moi Nicklaus Mickaelson ! Ce qu'elle vient de faire est impardonnable !

- Klaus …

- Suffit Rebeckah ! Cette garce ..

- Cette garce comme tu l'appelles est ta fiancée, lui rappela le second frère calmement.

- Peut être aux yeux de tous ici, mais pour moi elle n'est rien. Rien tu entends ?!

- Tu devrais te calmer, lui conseilla-t-il.

- Je pourrais la faire saigner elle et sa famille dans un claquement de doigts si je le souhaitais, continua-t-il toujours aussi furieux.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, termina Elijah. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que cette jeune fille dont tu insultes de garce, nous a tous montré que même un vampire de ton espèce peux éprouver encore des sentiments. Puisque, étant donné que je t'épie depuis notre arrivé, j'ai remarqué les regards que tu lui lançais qui n'ont pas passé inaperçu pour ma personne. Et ils n'avaient rien de ce que tu ai pu lancer auparavant. Ils étaient totalement différent.

- Des sentiments ? Ricana-t-il mauvais. Les seules sentiments que je n'éprouve sont : haine et tuer. Tu sais, ce plaisir de vider le sang de ces gens, les entendre te supplier de les épargner, d'entendre leur crie de terreur, tout cela ne te fais rien ? Voilà ce que j'éprouve quand j'agis ainsi : de la joie. Une immense joie. Et tu sais pourquoi cher frère ? Parce que je suis un vampire, et un vampire n'épargne personne. Je tue parce que c'est de ma nature, je fais souffrir parce que ça me donne un malin plaisir de les voir se tortiller pour m'échapper, ou apercevoir la lueur dans leurs yeux, cette petite étincelle de terreur qui les empêchent de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Néanmoins je préfère quand ils tentent de partir, c'est beaucoup plus amusant, rit-il presque sadiquement. En ce qui concerne la comtesse , j'en fais mon affaire.

- Nick ne fais rien que tu ne pourrais regretter, le supplia sa jeune soeur.

- Pourquoi regretterais-je ?

- Nous avons fait une promesse à mère, rappela Elijah. Celle de …

- De vivre heureux comme des gentils humains le feraient ? Poursuivit-il très amusé.

- Nous ne sommes pas des humains. Nous ne le sommes plus, je le sais. Mais nous avons droit à une seconde chance. Mère désire nous voir vivre des moments qu'elle aurait voulu que nous vivions à l'époque. Si le mariage permet …

- permet de mettre des innocents en danger ? Tu sais Elijah, de si belles paroles, mais tellement futile. Nous sommes des vampires. Les vampires tuent. Et tu souhaitent me voir marié à une humaine ? Voir ta sœur se marier avec un homme qui ne saura pas même se battre correctement ? Mais que feront-ils quand ils apprendront l'existence des vampires ? Y as-tu seulement pensé ? Bien sûr que non.

- Je l'ai pensé, le contredit-il. S'ils l'apprennent … ils vaudraient mieux éviter d'y songer, conseilla-t-il.

- Oh non mon frère, la conversation devient très intéressante nous n'allons nous arrêter ainsi. Je veux savoir. Tu les tueras ? Tu prendrais fuite ? Que feras-tu ? Mieux ! Tu leur arracherais la tête où leur délicieux sang se mettra à couler abondamment. Une jolie manœuvre que je n'oublierais de si tôt, rappela-t-il à son adresse.

- Les temps vont passer, les relations vont changer. Elle et toi vous ne serez sûrement au même stade qu'à présent, alors si elle l'apprend, elle pourrait ... continua-t-il sans prêter attention à ses dernières paroles.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, le coupa Klaus. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'arrête tout.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je vais briser la chaîne qui unira prochainement les deux familles.

* * *

- Caroline !

Celle-ci continuait de s'éloigner sans prêter attention aux appels incessants de sa mère. Le Lord l'avait poussé à bout, n'était-ce pas une bonne défense qui a dû la pousser à commettre cet acte ? Probablement pas pour sa mère. Elle se sentie tirée en arrière, et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec sa mère qui ne semblait très joyeuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui ta pris ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- J'ai répondu à sa requête, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est lui qui t'a demandé de lui renverser un verre de champagne sur la tête Caroline !

- Non bien sûr que non il ne doit pas être si crétin que ça … n'est-ce pas ?

- Caroline !

- Oh mère je vous en pris, ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est uniquement lui.

- Je déteste que tu me prennes pour une idiote !

- Jamais je n'oserais, se disculpa-t-elle dans une moue innocente.

Quand elle aperçue qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure dans les prochaines secondes, elle prit aussitôt la parole avant que sa mère ne la prenne.

- Il m'a demandé de danser et ma réponse s'est voulu négative. Est-ce mal ?

- De lui jeter du champagne en plein visage, surtout lorsque nous avons presque la moitié de la ville chez nous, est intolérable.

- Mais mère …

- Je veux que tu ailles lui présenter tes excuses.

- Excusez moi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je souhaite, que tu lui demandes pardon.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Contesterais-tu mes choix jeune fille ?

- Non , mais … je … mais mère vous ne pouvez …

- Bien entendu que je le peux. Je suis ta mère. Et je te demande de t'excuser.

- Il en est hors de question !

- Bien . Alors je suis sûr que cela ne dérangera tes amies de savoir que tu ne pourras te rendre à la fête près du lac.

- Vous n'oseriez pas.

- Ne doutes pas de mes paroles Caroline.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Excuse toi et tu pourras sortir sinon je crains que tu ne puisses voir le soleil de si tôt.

- Mais mère je vous en prie , la supplia sa fille. Vous ne pouvez me forcer à m'excuser ! Je le hais ! Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec lui , je refuse de revoir une seule fois cette face de rat !

- Tu le feras !

- Ne me dites pas que vous étiez aussi parfaite à mon âge ? Que jamais vous n'avez agis d'une manière qui a déplu à vos parents , pas même une seule fois de votre vie ?

Sous le coups de la colère, Kaytlin écrasa sa main contre la joue de sa fille qui n'avait rien vu venir.

- Tu feras ce que je te dis jeune fille.

Sa mère attendit une réaction quelconque de sa part mais rien ne vint. Juste son beau regard bleu s'inonder de larme. Avant même qu'elle n'ai pu prononcer quoique ce soit, Caroline partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous les regards pesants des invités lors de sa nouvelle entrée.

Son anniversaire était devenu un véritable cauchemars en si peu de temps. Son père désirait-il sincèrement sa mort ? Elle avait fini par accepter son choix, mais elle n'aurait pu penser que cela se présenterait aussi compliqué en se postant devant son ''fiancé''. Elle détestait ça, et elle était certaine que ce qui allait suivre ces prochains jours ne lui plairait pas. Mais alors absolument pas.

* * *

Tôt ce matin là, Caroline se vêtit tant bien que mal seule d'une longue robe rouge laissant dévoiler ses belles épaules. Elle accrocha comme chaque jour, une fleur dans ses cheveux : une rose noir, une rareté dans le pays. Elle ne savait par quel moyen son père réussissait à lui en offrir une mais il l'avait fais.

Le manoir semblait encore endormie, ce qui lui permit de le quitter sans encombre.

C'était son habitude. Presque chaque matin elle se levait tôt pour commencer sa routine matinal. Et elle avait bien l'intention de continuer même après s'être marié, elle s'en chargera personnellement.

Avant de partir, elle n'oublia pas au passage son jolie chapeau rouge entouré d'une ficelle noir qui laissait pendre de jolie perle de chacune de ses deux couleurs.

Pendant qu'elle marchait le long de son sentier jusqu'au petit pont où elle s'était arrêtée la veille, le vent d'été caressait doucement son visage et le chant mélodieux des oiseaux la transportait le long de son trajet. Cette nature était magique. Elle se sentait si bien, si vivante à cet instant. C'était son chez soi, sa maison. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer le jour où elle devra quitter sa famille pour _lui_.

Lui qu'elle ne connaissait en rien. Il pourrait bien être un psychopathe, un pervers . Son père serait prêt à la donner ainsi sans aucun remord. Et ensuite elle recevait la moral sur ce qui concernait les liens de famille. Mais où va le monde elle se le demande !

Quand elle arriva enfin à sa destination elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche en soupirant. Après les évènements de la veille , elle n'avait revu ses parents . De toute manière elle refusait de les voir. Ce qu'elle voulait s'était s'échapper de cette routine. Elle voulait quelque chose d'autre . Elle voulait une vie. Une vrai. Une où elle aurait droit à tout ; où aucune règle ne serait imposée. Un monde sans règle voilà ce qu'elle voulait.

Depuis sa tendre enfance elle avait toujours fait ce que ses parents voulaient, enfin, la plupart du temps. Après ses cours de lecture, écriture et tout ce baratin que l'on lui infligeait, Caroline s'échappait de sa demeure afin de s'évader du monde qui l'entourait. Une vie avec des règles n'en était une. Elle étouffait. Entre ses parents qui la suivaient toujours , entre sa stupide cousine qui se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas et le reste de sa famille qui désirait à tout prix de faire d'elle une femme parfaite de la haute société, ce n'était pas gagné. Néanmoins elle rêvait de ce jour où elle quitterait le nid afin de déployer ses ailes. Elle rêvait de découvrir le monde ; s'habiller comme elle le souhaitait sans que quelqu'un ne vienne par derrière pour lui faire la morale .

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve qui ne pourra jamais être exaucée. En revanche elle restait confiante. Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle quelque chose la pousserait à partir d'ici ; qu'elle réussirait à partir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle resta durant un long instant : perdue dans ses pensées, rêvant d'une vie qu'elle ne pourra probablement jamais avoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir paisiblement sous la verdure fraîche sous sa peau.

* * *

Dans le salon de sa immense demeure, Klaus buvait un verre empli d'alcool tout en fixant le feu crépiter doucement dans la cheminée. Seule la lumière des flammes illuminait la pièce sombre. Il avait prit bon de se lever à l'aube. Il ne pouvait dormir et ce, à cause d'une maudite femme qui hantait ses pensées . Pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à se la sortir de la tête ? Quand son regard se posait sur son reflet dans le miroir, il voyait son visage ; quand il lisait c'était son regard qu'il percevait ; quand il dormait, c'était elle qu'il voyait. Il n'en pouvait plus, tout cela devenait insoutenable même pour un vampire.

Elle avait beau être la plus magnifique créature de toute, il la détestait depuis qu'elle avait osé l'humilier devant la moitié de la ville la veille. Alors pourquoi diable restait-il assis , enfermé chez lui alors que le soleil commençait à se lever haut dans le ciel ? Pourquoi restait sans rien faire ? Il pourrait très bien se lever de ce canapé , se rendre chez elle, briser le cou de cette petite ingrate . Mais il ne faisait rien. La seule chose qu'il faisait était resté assit à regarder le feu . Mais même en regardant ces flammes s'élever, il percevait son visage.

D'un seul bond il se leva et envoya son verre dans la cheminée comme pour faire disparaître l'image qu'il avait d'_elle_.

- Klaus ? L'appela doucement la voix de sa jeune sœur. Est-ce que ça va ?

Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Son frère passa près d'elle pour disparaître derrière la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Il devait avoir une explication clair avec Charles. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se marier, il ne le pouvait pas. Il était Klaus Mickaelson ! Un des vampires les plus puissants. Il n'allait tout de même pas se lier à une humaine ! Les humains étaient sa nourriture ! Il devait cesser tout ça. Il devait briser cette union. Et c'est ce qu'il ferait.

* * *

Ce fut la jeune cadette de la famille qui vint lui ouvrir. Surprise de le trouver ici, Alice ne le laissa parler qu'elle sortie sur le perron face à lui, fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Si vous êtes venu pour Caroline vous pouvez laisser tomber, elle n'est pas là.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour elle.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Pour voir votre père, j'ai à parler avec lui.

- Il est dans son bureau, le renseigna-t-elle .

Avant même qu'il n'ai pu poser la main sur la poignet de la porte, Alice l'en empêcha.

- écoutez moi bien, je ne sais exactement quel genre d'homme vous êtes, mais sachez que ma sœur n'est pas un objet que vous ajoutez à votre collection et je ne tolérerais aucun …

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela , je ne gênerais plus.

- Comment ? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés ne comprenant un traite mot.

- Vous me laissez entrer ou vous allez me laisser sur le perron ? Non pas que cela me dérange d'être en si bonne compagnie.

Outrée par son attitude, Alice eut soudain la main qui la démangeait mais ne fit rien. Caroline avait crée assez de dégât la veille, il ne valait mieux pas en rajouter une couche. Elle en était certaine ! Ce garçon était un de ceux qui courraient après les jeunes femmes , les courtisaient pour après les jeter .

Klaus semblait amusé par sa réaction. Il savait ce qu'elle devait penser de lui à présent mais il s'en fichait. Dans quelque temps tout cela sera terminé. Oui, tout.

* * *

Klaus trouva Charles dans son bureau entrain de lire un de ces livres. Le vieil homme leva aussitôt la tête vers son invité et afficha aussitôt un sourire heureux de le trouver ici.

- Nicklaus ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en se levant de son siège afin de serrer la main à son futur beau-fils.

- Je suis venu vous parler .

- Oh je sais déjà de ce que vous voulez que l'on discute .

- Ah , et …

- Mon épouse et moi en avons discuté la veille et je pense que c'est une excellente idée, bien sûr il me faut connaître votre avis et celui de votre famille. Megan a déjà fait appel au plus grands couturier du pays pour la robe de Caroline ; et Alice pour les fleurs. Savez-vous que ma fille est une fanatique de ces plantes ? Je ne sais si vous l'avez remarqué mais elle en porte chaque jour une dans ses cheveux, elle a gardé cette habitude depuis enfant . En ce qui concerne la cuisine, je connais quelqu'un qui sait concocter de succulent plats et il m'est possible de lui demander de préparer un grand buffet pour le mariage. Oh et pour ce que je voulais en venir est pour ce qui concerne le couturier, il lui est également possible de vous faire un costume. Il est excellent. Et je suis sûr que vous adorerez son travail. En ce qui consiste l'argent je ne me fais de soucis nous en avons assez.

- Charles vous …

- Charles tu … Oh Klaus .

Kaytlin venait justement de pénétrer dans la pièce coupant net l'élan qu'avait prit le vampire pour enfin en placer une.

- J'espère que tu ne l'embêtes pas avec tout ces préparatifs .

- Bien sûr que non ma douce .

- Il a tendance à en faire trop, fit-elle remarquer à Klaus.

- La vie est trop courte Kate , nous n'avons toute notre vie devant nous, je refuse de quitter cette terre avant de voir toute mes filles entre de bonne main.

- Caroline est entre de bonne main Charles, arrête de te faire trop de soucis pour elle.

- Je le sais . Mais c'est notre petite fille et elle a droit à un mariage somptueux. Vous n'êtes contre une grande cérémonie Klaus ? Voulut savoir le père de sa fiancée.

- Non mais …

- Charles tu vas beaucoup trop vite. Nous venons à peine d'informer la ville de leur union nous …

- Mais justement très chère ! Préparer un mariage prend du temps , et du temps il nous le faut. Nous le prenons donc dès maintenant. Nous ne pouvons en perdre davantage, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord Nicklaus ?

- Et bien …

- Papa !

Cette fois ce fut l'aînée qui apparut dans la pièce. Tous étaient centré sur le mariage qu'il ne pouvait dire quoique ce soit. Jamais il n'avait vu Charles aussi heureux, et il se demandait si annuler le mariage n'était une erreur tout compte fait.

- Qu'y a-t-il Megan.

- Caroline est rentrée, l'informa-t-elle.

- Excusez moi Nicklaus je dois allez voir cette petite qui s'est échappée de bon matin.

Charles quitta la pièce suivit de près par sa fille. Quand à Kaytlin elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de suivre son mari . Klaus soupira puis fini par sortir à son tour.

- Mais où étais-tu passée ? S'affola sa mère en s'avançant vers elle. Tu as vu l'état de ta robe ? S'épouvanta-t-elle.

- Oui je sais c'est moche, acquiesça Caroline dans une grimace en regardant son vêtement.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais passée ? Répéta Charles une once de colère dans la voix.

- Je suis désolée papa j'avais besoin … d'air .

- Tu n'en as pas assez pris la veille ?

- Papa ! Le sermonna sa fille.

- Reste en dehors de ça Megan.

- Elle n'a tué personne vous devriez …

- être quoi ? Indulgent à son égard ? Alors que son comportement était totalement déplacé la veille ?

- Si vous attendez que je m'excuse vous pouvez continuer à espérer, je ne le ferais jamais , termina-t-elle en regardant dans les yeux le vampire qui se tenait à quelque pas d'elle, assez éloigné.

- Arrête d'être aussi insolente Caroline ! S'énerva son père .

- Je ne l'aurais jamais été si vous ne m'aviez pas forcé à ….

- Cela suffit !

- Viens Caroline je vais t'aider à te changer , lui proposa Megan en la tirant à l'étage afin d'éviter une dispute de plus.

Quand ses deux filles eurent disparue à l'étage, Charles se massa les tempes en fermant ses paupières. Kaytlin à ses côtés, posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer , lui conseilla-t-elle tendrement.

- Plus tard j'ai encore du travail.

- Charles, soupira son épouse.

- Plus tard j'ai dis, répéta-t-il fermement.

Elle n'insista pas plus et laissa les deux hommes seuls.

- Je suis désolé que vous assistiez à chaque fois à ces scènes . Caroline … Caroline a du caractère et j'ai toujours eu du mal à la tenir en place. J'espère qu'avec le temps elle se calmera un peu, termina-t-il faiblement.

- Charles, reprit Klaus en se raclant la gorge. Je suis venu pour vous parler .

- Oui je l'avais compris, sourit le vieil homme.

- Non, je veux dire vous parler de …

- De la fête qui a lieu dans notre humble demeure , poursuivit une voix trop familière.

- Elijah , fit Klaus d'un ton acerbe.

- Je me suis permis d'entrer cela …

- Non ne vous en faites pas vous avez bien fait de toute manière elle n'était fermée. Mais dites moi Nicklaus je n'étais au courent .

- Il faut croire que cela s'est fait à la dernière minute, fit ce dernier d'un ton assez glacial en regardant son frère.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une grande fête, simplement une petite cérémonie entre nous afin d'en apprendre davantage sur vous et sur Caroline.

- C'est une excellente idée dites moi Elijah ! Hé bien moi et ma famille serons ravie d'être parmi vous.

- J'en suis enchanté ! Nous avions pensé demain , mais si vous trouvez cela bien trop précipité nous pouvons choisir un autre jour si vous le désirez.

- Non, non surtout pas. Demain c'est parfait.

* * *

Lorsque Klaus et Elijah sortirent du manoir Forbes, ce dernier ne fit pas attention aux regard meurtrier que lui envoyaient son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir comme ça ? S'énerva Klaus.

- Je t'empêchais juste de commettre la pire erreur de ta vie mon frère.

- La pire ? Répéta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Cela aurait été la pire erreur pour toi si tu n'avais interféré dans ma vie au contraire.

- Je l'ai empêché au moins.

- Je suis censé te remercier ? Sauter de joie ?

- Caroline vient demain avec sa famille. Je suis sûr que tu feras un effort avec elle.

- Nous verrons bien, fit-il mauvais avant de disparaître dans la nature dans un coup de vent.

Fin du chapitre 6.

**Voilà ! j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas la fin baqulée d'un coup hein ^^**

**En tout cas j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre ( je sais il ne se passe grand chose, en tout cas le prochain je tenterais d'intégrer plus d'action ) **

**à bientôt pour la suite ( que j'ignore totalement quand il paraîtra, mais soyez patient j'essaierais de l'écrire rapidement ;)**

**à suite !**


	7. Dîner chez les Mickaelson

**Coucou ! hé oui je suis déjà de retour ! vous n'avez eu qu'à attendre quatre jours, ça été rapide pour une fois ^^**

**Tout d'abord encore un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous preniez le temps de me laisser votre avis :)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ça me fais plaisir qu'elle te plaise toujours autant :)**

**Guest : Merci :D**

**jolieyxbl : C'est vrai que Caroline a un sacré caractère et ce n'est pas près de se terminer . Notre pauvre Klaus va en voir des couleurs avec elle ^^ Merci pour ta review et à très bientôt ;)**

**sabrina-visiteur : J'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre mais je ne promets rien ;) Encore merci pour ta review en espérant te revoir bientôt et que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant :) Bisou !**

**megane : Hé oui Caroline et son caractère ça fait qu'un ^^ Et tu peux être certaine que Elijah sera derrière son frère au cas où il ferait une bêtise comme tu dis ;) donc voilà ce tout nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise . à bientôt !**

**Justine : Coucou, Voilà La scène du dîner entre les deux familles je te laisse en juger toi même ;) Tu peux être certaine que Caroline ne changera pas surtout envers Klaus car entre deux ça s'est présenté explosif et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter surtout qu'ils ont autant de caractère l'un que l'autre . Bon surtout Caroline j'avoue ^^**

**Je te remercie encore pour ta review ça me fait vraiment plaisir****et en continuant d'espérer que ce tout nouveau chapitre te plaise **** :) Je t'embrasse, et à bientôt ! **

_**K.C-C.K**_

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

Chapitre 7

- Aïe !

- Oh arrête de te plaindre je t'ai à peine touché.

- Mais tu me tires les cheveux, râla son aînée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es douillette , soupira Alice.

- Si je te faisais la même chose tu te plaindrais autant.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, je suis prête depuis plus d'une heure.

- Pourquoi si tôt ? Bougonna Megan.

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes invités chez les Mickaelson aujourd'hui. Papa veux que tout soit parfait, il refuse un seul faux pas.

- Dis plutôt ça à Caroline, répondit-elle dans une grimace de douleur alors que sa sœur était toujours occupée avec ses cheveux.

- Caroline saura se tenir, je lui parlerais tout à l'heure.

- Tu sais qu'elle n'écoutera pas.

- Je sais , soupira-t-elle. Mais maman a insisté pour que je lui parle.

- Et tu crois qu'elle se tiendra quand elle sera face à lui ? Tu imagines qu'elle pourrait lui sauter dessus rien que pour l'étrangler.

- Non elle n'irait si loin.

- On parle de Caroline je te rappelle. Elle est capable de tout. Et toi et moi savons mieux que personne comment elle peux se comporter quand elle désapprouve le choix de notre père.

- Je crains qu'elle ne doive l'accepter. Si elle refuse … je ne peux m'imaginer la réaction de père .

- Elle a déjà refusé Alice seulement il refuse de la laisser faire.

- Non je te parle d'autre chose Megan. Te souviens-tu quand nous t'avions annoncé que tu étais promise a Steve ? Tu étais aussi réticente qu'elle. Et te souviens-tu de ce que tu désirais faire ? Tu voulais fuir. Tu voulais tout laisser derrière toi et partir. Seulement tes sentiments t'ont rattrapé et tu as découvert qu'il n'était si mauvais. Mais je sais que au fond de toi tu refusais de faire du mal à nos parents et tu as cédé à leur décision. Caroline a un tempérament de feu, elle est têtue, elle ne cédera aussi facilement. Ce qu'elle rêve depuis toujours c'est qu'on la laisse vivre sa vie mais c'est impossible. Et j'ai peur qu'à cause de ses rêves, elle ne commette l'irréparable.

- C'est à dire ?

- Fuir ! Comme toi tu y avais songé à l'époque.

- Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.

- Je sais . Écoute, il faut essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux. Nous ne savons rien sur le Lord. Durant ce dîner nous aurons peut être le plaisir de découvrir une autre facette de cette famille mais surtout de lui. Peut être qu'il n'est pas si mauvais. Père n'aurait jamais accepté d'unir les deux familles si il n'était certain que Nicklaus était quelqu'un de sûr et de confiant.

- Surtout que je trouve que notre sœur est idiote. Le Lord est vraiment très séduisant. Si je n'avais Steve dans ma vie j'aurais moi même accepté le mariage.

Face au silence de sa sœur, Megan ne s'arrêta pas.

- Tu le trouves comment ? Sincèrement .

- Je le trouve ….

- Oui ?

- Il a du charme on ne peux se le cacher.

- Du charme ? Du charme ? Alice ! Il est complètement irrésistible !

- On se calme sœurette, n'oublie pas ton mari, rigola sa cadette.

- Arrête de briser mes fantasmes, bouda Megan.

Alice regarda sa sœur comme choquée par ses dires, puis lui donna une tape derrière le crâne avec la brosse qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains.

- Si maman t'entendait !

- Mais elle n'est pas là.

La cadette secoua la tête d'exaspération tout en continuant de coiffer sa sœur. Au même moment une petite tête blonde apparut à l'encadrement de la porte, se faufilant rapidement sur le lit de sa tante. Assise en tailleur, elle regarda sa mère coiffer Megan.

- J'ai le droit de me mettre ma robe rose maman ? Demanda d'une voix enfantine sa fille.

- Bien sûr ma chérie.

- Et pourras-tu me coiffer après tante Megan ?

- Bien entendu. Mais pourquoi vouloir se faire toute belle ? Questionna sa mère taquine.

- Ben je viens avec vous au dîner, sourit l'enfant.

- Ah non ma puce, toi tu restes ici.

- Mais pourquoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai été gentille !

- Je n'ai pas dis le contraire.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu que je vienne ?

- Parce que nous allons nous réunir entre adulte, et puis c'est un dîner, tu seras bien vite fatiguée.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Tu t'endors rapidement après avoir mangé ma petite marmotte.

- C'est faux, ronchonna-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pas le faire le midi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas nous qui décidions mon cœur. Les Mickaelson ont sûrement à faire .

- Mais quand pourrais-je les voir ?

- Rapidement je suppose.

- Mais quand exactement ?

- Dis moi petite fripouille tu poses bien des questions de bon après-midi.

Stacy afficha une petite moue qui fit sourire sa mère.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas , tu les verras ils feront bientôt partie de la famille.

- Oui je sais tu m'en as déjà parlé. Est-ce que tante Caroline aime le Lord pour se marier avec ?

- Pour l'instant je ne le pense pas.

- Alors pourquoi la forcer à se marier ? Comment pouvoir se marier avec quelqu'un que l'on aime pas ?

- L'amour viendra doucement, ne t'en fais pas pour ta tante.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle finira par céder, crois moi, rajouta Megan dans un clin d'œil.

- Le Lord a l'air gentil, commenta Stacy.

- Tu as déjà discuté avec lui ? Questionna sa tante surprise.

- Non.

- Alors comment le sais-tu ?

- Parce que je le sais, répondit-elle simplement dans un immense sourire.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et se mirent à rire .

Alice finit par poser la brosse pour se rapprocher de sa fille afin de se pencher légèrement vers son visage angélique.

- Et si tu allais réveiller ta tante ? Je suis certaine que cette fainéante se trouve encore dans son lit.

- Elle n'est pas sortie ? Demanda-t-elle une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

- Non, elle n'a pas quitté sa chambre.

- Oh j'ai compris ! Elle se cache ! Hihi je vais la chercher alors , termina-t-elle en sautant du lit en riant vers la sortie de la chambre afin de s'y diriger vers celle de Caroline.

* * *

- Tante Caro , l'appela doucement Stacy.

- Mmh.

- Tu es réveillée ?

- Mmh.

- Dans ce cas …

L'enfant se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit en grand les rideaux laissant pénétrer la lumière qui aveugla aussitôt Caroline qui enfouie sa tête sous la couette.

- Allez ! Pas besoin de se cacher ! Maman ! Cria-t-elle. Je l'ai trouvé !

- C'est bien ma chérie !

- Allez Tante Caro , faut se lever !

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait écouter sa nièce qui faisait la petite '' maman '' et s'amusait à jouer ce rôle parfaitement. La petite tête blonde se jeta sur sa tante . Aussitôt elle se mit à la secouer frénétiquement.

- Laisse moi Stacy , râla Caroline.

- Faut ce lever ! Allez ! Allez !

Sa tante ne semblait vouloir quitter son nid douillet c'est pourquoi Stacy souffla d'agacement en descendant du lit. Doucement elle se mit du côté où elle était tournée. Elle souleva les draps mais Caroline les rabattit aussitôt sur elle.

- Tante Caro ! Si tu ne te lèves pas grand-père va être furieux contre toi !

- C'est pas grave, laisse moi maintenant je suis fatiguée.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas revoir le Lord.

- Stacy sors de cette chambre, je t'en prie, la supplia sa tante épuisée.

Mais l'enfant ne l'écoutait pas. Une idée traversa soudain son esprit et elle afficha un sourire que Caroline ne pouvait apercevoir étant dissimulée sous les draps.

Alors elle mit son plan à exécution. Sa petite main fragile se faufila sous les draps à la recherche de ses cheveux afin de la tirer de là. Mais elle ne voyait rien et c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que ça avait l'air puisqu'elle n'arrivait à distinguer ce qu'elle touchait. Quand elle eut deviné la partie dont ses petits doigts étaient posés, elle ria.

- Hihi j'ai touché ton nez .

Caroline lâcha un grognement bizarre tout en retirant la main gênante de sa nièce . Étant têtue, Stacy n'arrêta son petit manège.

Sa main reprit son chemin mais la retira aussitôt frappant sur les couvertures où se trouvait Caroline.

- Méchante ! Tu m'as mordu !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas mettre tes doigts dans ma bouche, grogna la jeune fille.

Stacy afficha un air mi-boudeur , mi-colérique que Caroline ne pouvait toujours voir. L'enfant commençait à être agacée par son comportement c'est pourquoi elle faufila de nouveau sa main sous les draps afin de l'extirper une bonne fois pour toute.

D'un seul coup Caroline se redressa faisant crier Stacy de peur . La petite fille s'enfuie jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre où Alice se précipita . Elle se cacha aussitôt derrière sa mère, serrant un bout de la robe entre ses doigts fins lançant un regard terrifié vers sa tante.

- Mais que ce passe-t-il donc ici ? Questionna Alice.

- Ta fille viens juste de me tripoter les seins !

- Ah c'était donc ça qui étaient gros et tout moue, compris la petite Stacy .

Alors que Caroline s'apprêtait à lui courir après, l'enfant avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou et s'était précipitée jusqu'au rez de chaussée où se tenait son père installé tranquillement sur le canapé en pleine lecture . Caroline se laissa tomber de nouveau sur son lit en soupirant.

- Allez lève toi ! Il faut que tu te prépares.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je te rappelle que nous avons le dîner ce soir.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de m'y rendre .

- Pourtant il le faut. Je t'en prie Caroline fais le pour papa il tient beaucoup à ce repas.

- Mais je refuse de le voir !

- Arrête d'être si têtue !

- Et toi arrête de toujours venir m'embêter ! Je suis fatiguée de toujours faire ce que vous voulez !

- Caroline ….

- Non arrête ! Pars s'il te plait. Je veux être seule.

Voyant qu'elle ne réussirait à la convaincre, Alice finit par sortir. Mais rapidement Kaiytlin pénétra dans la chambre sans même frapper et lança la robe qu'elle est allée lui acheter pour l'occasion.

- Habille toi, l'ordonna-t-elle.

- Je refuse.

Mais Caroline semblait ne pas avoir son mot à dire. Sa mère la tira hors du lit par le bras la forçant à se mettre debout.

- ça suffit maintenant Caroline ! Tu ne fais aucun effort ! Avec ton attitude tu es entrain de faire honte à ton père ; à moi . C'est ça que tu veux ? Que l'on soit la risée de toute la ville ?

- Je ne fais honte à personne ! C'est vous qui voulez m'avoir pour que je succombe totalement à vos décisions !

- Mais tu es notre fille ! Tant que tu n'es pas mariée tu feras ce que nous décidons !

- Alors c'est ça ma vie ? Obéir comme une esclave ?

- Nous sommes dur avec toi Caroline parce que nous t'aimons. Nous ne désirons que ton bien .

- Non ! C'est faux ! Ce que vous voulez c'est l'argent ! Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez choisi un Lord cette fois ! Après un Duc pour Megan ; un comte pour Alice vous voulez à présent plus ?! Ne pouvez-vous donc pas me laisser vivre ma vie de moi même ?

- Il n'est pas une question d'argent Caroline ! Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur ! Tu crois quoi ? Que nous allons t'unir avec un simple paysan ? Que t'aurait-il apporté à part la misère ?!

- Mais je veux trouver moi même l'homme que j'épouserais ! Je veux un mariage d'amour ! Je veux de l'amour maman . Un amour qui pourra me consumer à chaque instant que je poserais mon regard sur lui où lorsqu'il posera ses mains sur moi. Je veux vivre un véritable amour. Je veux de l'action . De la fougue . Je veux plus que cette vie ! Et je veux plus que ce moins que rien de Lord !

- L'amour viendra Caroline , lui certifia sa mère. Laisse lui juste le temps d'apparaître. Peut être que Nicklaus est cet homme. Peut être que ce sera lui qui te rendra heureuse . Mais pour cela il faut que tu lui laisses une bonne fois pour toute une chance au lieu de toujours t'éloigner !

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Cet homme … cet homme n'est rien de tout ça ! Il est arrogant , mauvais il …

- Arrête de dire des absurdités pareil ! Je connais très bien le Lord ! C'est un homme vraiment charmant ! À présent ça suffit je veux que tu enfiles cette robe nous avons assez perdu du temps avec cette comédie. Tu as intérêt à te tenir ce soir Caroline ou je peux te certifier que ça ira très mal pour toi.

Puis sans un mot de plus Kaiytlin donna de nouveau la robe à Caroline qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur le lit avant de quitter la pièce . À bout de nerf, la jeune fille lança un vase de fleur qu'elle envoya sur la porte qui s'était refermée. Elle le savait. La journée était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

- Et n'oubliez pas je refuse un seul faux pas , les prévint Charles. As-tu compris Caroline ? Questionna-t-il à l'adresse de sa fille qui se trouvait derrière toute la petite famille.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, n'ouvrant la bouche. À l'aide de sa canne, Charles frappa à la porte de la demeure des Mickaelson. Ce fut un grand homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui vint ouvrir . Aussitôt il les invita à entrer tout en ramassant leur manteau.

Au même moment , dans un splendide costume Elijah arriva un sourire au lèvre, suivit de près par Kol.

- Bonsoir Charles, salua ce premier en serrant la main à son invité.

- Bonsoir Elijah, Kol, répondit-il en retour aux deux frères.

- Vous êtes somptueuses mesdemoiselles, complimenta Elijah aux quatre femmes présentes.

- Lord Elijah , salua Kaiytlin dans une révérence suivit par ses trois filles.

- Oh je vous en pris plus de révérence, nous allons bientôt former une famille nous n'allons continuer à nous saluer de la sorte, sourit l'homme.

- Vous avez raison, acquiesça la mère de famille en lui rendant son sourire.

- Venez donc dans le salon nous serons plus apte à discuter, proposa Kol.

- Nous vous suivons, fit Charles en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Le salon était admirablement bien décoré. Des couleurs chaleureuses rendaient la pièce très accueillante. Deux canapés noirs étaient disposés l'un en face de l'autre, près d'un feu de cheminée qui crépitait doucement. Quelques vases emplie de fleurs mettaient beaucoup de couleurs dans la pièce ainsi que quelque tableau accroché au mur.

À peine entrée dans le salon, Rebekah arriva dans une longue robe violette qui laissa entrevoir ses fines épaules malgré ses cheveux lâchés. Elle adressa à tous un magnifique sourire leur souhaitant à la petite famille la bienvenue. Tous prirent place sur les canapés par la suite.

Durant un bon moment, Charles se mit à discuter avec Elijah de nouvelles terres qu'il aurait localisées non loin pour la construction d'un nouveau manoir pour Caroline et Nicklaus quand ils seront mariés, tandis que Kol parlait de tout et de rien avec Alice , Megan et Kaiytlin, leur posant quelques question afin d'en apprendre plus sur leur famille en plaçant quelque fois un de ses blagues qui les firent rire. Quand à Caroline, elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle aurait tant préféré rester dans son lit que se trouvait ici à cet instant. Mais aussitôt son attention se porta sur son père qui avait posé une question à Elijah qui lui avait totalement échappé depuis son arrivée.

- Nicklaus n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il va arriver , le rassura son hôte.

Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant percevoir Klaus dans un super costume semblable à celui de son frère à part la couleur noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche en dessous qu'il portait contrairement à Elijah qui portait du gris.

- Excusez moi de mon retard j'avais une petite affaire à régler.

Sa petite affaire fut bien vite découverte par sa jeune sœur qui avait aperçu tout de suite le tissu de son mouchoir blanc immaculé de sang dans la poche de son pantalon qui pendait légèrement. Elle se leva aussitôt se dirigeant vers lui.

- Viens donc t'asseoir , lui proposa Rebekah en rangeant discrètement le mouchoir au fond de sa poche. Charles est impatient de discuter avec toi.

Klaus qui ne s'était pas même rendu compte de ce que sa sœur avait fait, s'apprêtait à s'asseoir entre Charles et Elijah, tout juste en face de notre chère jolie blonde qui détourna aussitôt les yeux lorsque son regard croisa le siens, il changea de plan et se plaça face à elle. Tendrement il attrapa sa main qui surpris aussitôt Caroline face au contact. Et avant même de pouvoir la retirer elle sentie ses lèvres se poser dessus. Des lèvres si douces qui l'étonna fortement. Klaus leva alors son regard bleu vers elle et lui adressa un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret. Caroline ne su vraiment pourquoi mais elle avait adoré qu'il lui sourit. À elle. Mais rapidement elle se gifla intérieurement et afficha un air ennuyé afin de cacher son trouble .

Ce fut juste après cela que Klaus vint prendre place sur le canapé sous le regard d'Elijah qui affichait un sourire qu'il tentait de dissimuler derrière son verre qu'il s'apprêtait à boire.

- Caroline, commença sa mère. N'as-tu pas quelque chose à dire à ton fiancé ?

La comtesse se doutait déjà de quoi elle parlait mais elle fit mine de ne rien comprendre en affichant un air perdu.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Le regard sévère de sa mère lui rappela à l'ordre. Après un profond soupir elle daigna enfin lui adresser la parole non sans garder un sourire hypocrite sur le visage qui ne plu pas beaucoup à ses parents mais elle en avait que faire.

- Vous êtes affreux aujourd'hui .

- Caroline ! S'exclama Charles.

Près d'elle, Megan et Alice se mirent à glousser derrière leur main qui dissimulait leur bouche, quand à Klaus … personne ne sut vraiment quel expression il arborait, en revanche, son regard lui, trahissait comme … de l'amusement ?

- Oh mais que dis-je ? Quelle sotte ! Autant pour moi mon Lord , s'excusa-t-elle '' confuse ''. Vous êtes si spectaculairement monstrueux.

- Caroline qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! S'exclama Kaiytlin.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas bien dit ? Vous voulez peut être que je …

- ça suffit ! Tais toi, l'ordonna son père.

- Mère m'a simplement posé une question je répond juste à sa requête, se défendit-elle.

- Excusez là Nicklaus, Caroline ne sait vraiment pas se tenir.

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas Charles, le rassura le vampire.

- Vous allez avoir à du fil à retordre avec elle.

- Ce qui est sûr c'est que vous ne vous ennuierez pas , rajouta Megan.

- Ça c'est certain, ajouta Alice.

Klaus ne lâcha du regard la comtesse qui ne daignait même plus à lui accorder un regard. Il put amplement la détailler pendant qu'elle détourna la conversation en s'adressant à Rebekah. Il ne pouvait que la trouver radieuse dans cette robe rouge couverte de quelque paillette. Il remarqua qu'une rose rouge ornait également ses cheveux qui lui allait parfaitement avec son teint.

La comtesse avait beau avoir un sacré caractère il ne pouvait qu'être attiré par ça. Certes elle pouvait avoir un comportement déplacé, mais il aimait cette attitude. Elle ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds et savait très bien se défendre toute seule. En revanche le coup du champagne sur son costume il s'en serait bien passé. En repensant à cette scène il devrait se sentir en colère contre elle, surtout que la moitié de la ville était présente, mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était comme si toute sa fureur avait disparu.

- Caroline , insista sa mère.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

Kaiytlin ne répondit pas mais la jeune fille comprit qu'elle n'allait la lâcher de si tôt.

- Tu étais censée dire quelque chose de bien précis à Lord Nicklaus, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Oui qu'il était affreux c'est déjà dis il faudrait peut être écouter maman.

- Caroline, grogna son père de mécontentement qui faisait tout pour ne pas faire une scène.

- Autre chose, rajouta Kaiytlin qui ne prêta pas même attention à cette phrase.

- Que voulez-vous que je dise que je n'ai pas encore dis ? Oh oui je vois …. Lord Nicklaus , par mon droit de parole j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que …

Kaiytlin se pencha en avant afin d'apercevoir mieux sa fille tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle dise enfin ce qu'elle attendait.

- Que vous êtes affreux ! Maman ! C'est trop répétitif , se plaignit Caroline qui désirait changer de disque.

- Tiens Klaus et si tu faisais visiter le manoir à Caroline avant de dîner ? Proposa Rebekah afin d'éviter de nouvelles foudres venant des parents. Après nous pourrons passer à table si ça vous dis.

Le vampire aurait put s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'alcool qu'il avait prise s'il ne l'avait déjà avalé. D'un regard qui se voulu insistant sa sœur ne le lâcha des yeux attendant qu'il se bouge.

- Quelle splendide idée Bekah ! Acquiesça Kol qui lui valu un regard noir de son frère. Allez grand frère fais visiter notre demeure à ta somptueuse fiancée.

Klaus but son verre d'une traite avant de se lever et de proposer sa main à Caroline qui s'apprêtait à refuser. Mais un regard vers son père l'en empêcha et elle fini par céder. Dans un sourire qui se valut hypocrite elle attrapa sa main sous la surprise du vampire qui pensait qu'elle ne l'accepterait puis l'invita à l'étage laissant les autres discuter.

* * *

Quand ils furent hors du regard des autres, Caroline retira aussitôt sa main de la sienne sans un mot. Klaus ne dit rien non plus face au geste de la jeune fille mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Ensemble ils traversèrent le long couloir qui menait aux différentes pièces du manoir. La demeure était immense, peut être même plus que celle de Caroline.

Alors que Klaus continuait de marcher, il s'arrêta quand il vit qu'elle ne le suivait plus. À quelque mètre derrière lui, la jeune fille regardait ou plutôt admirait les tableaux accrochés aux murs.

Elle semblait s'être arrêtée sur un en particulier qui avait aussitôt attiré son attention. Klaus la rejoignit et vit sur lequel elle avait fixait son regard.

- Vous aimez ?

- J'adore , murmura-t-elle. C'est vraiment magnifique . Quel est l'artiste ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui.

- Vous l'avez juste devant vous.

La surprise qu'il lu dans son regard et sur son visage ne pu l'empêcher de le faire sourire. Caroline reposa son regard sur le tableau puis sur lui totalement sous le choc. Elle n'aurait jamais qu'un Lord peignait, et encore moins lui.

- La rivière désigne le temps qui s'écoule où le regard de la jeune femme se perd , expliqua-t-il en montrant le tableau. On peux penser que cela désigne sa solitude et le temps qu'elle passe à penser . À rêver. Probablement d'une autre vie où elle serait reine , où elle pourrais faire tout ce dont il lui chante.

Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, Caroline tourna précipitamment sa tête vers lui une nouvelle fois. Comment … ? Telle était sa question. Elle se mit à penser, rien qu'une demi-seconde, que cet homme avait peut être un cœur. Cela la surpris beaucoup. Ce tableau c'était comme si c'était elle qui était représentée. Le temps qui s'écoule lentement ; la même routine ; les moments où elle se réfugie pour penser librement de la vie qu'elle rêvait … c'était comme si son histoire était représentée dans cette peinture.

- Chaque peinture a son histoire , poursuivit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Où du moins on peux l'imaginer.

Le Lord ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait , mais peut être était-il dans le même cas qu'elle ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Quelle question absurde ! Il ne fallait oublier quel genre d'homme il était. Et puis c'était une femme qui était représentée et non un homme. Mais peut être était-ce sa sœur, Rebekah ? Non . Elle ne le pensait pas. Sa sœur semblait d'être une femme pleine de vie , toujours souriante . Mais elle savait qu'aussi que derrière les rires et les sourires se cachaient bien plus de souffrance que l'on puisse admettre. Mais pourquoi penser qu'elle pouvait souffrir ? Elle n'était vraiment pas net dans ses pensées. Elle secoua aussitôt la tête comme pour se les chasser de l'esprit.

- Oh moins il y a quelque chose que vous aimez chez moi , se vanta-t-il.

Caroline se tourna vers lui le foudroyant du regard.

- Vous avez certes de belles peintures mais ça ne veux pas dire que vous n'êtes pas ce dont je pense.

- Et que pensez-vous que je sois ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

- Un monstre , répondit-elle en reculant doucement au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait.

Sans attendre, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur face au vampire qui laissait tout de même une distance entre les deux corps.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous ça ?

- Parce que vous êtes comme tous les hommes , murmura-t-elle.

- Comment pouvez-vous vous baser sur votre avis sans même prendre le temps de me connaître.

- Parce que vous êtes tous pareils.

- Laissez moi une chance de vous prouver que vous avez tord.

- Non .

- De quoi avez-vous peur ? Questionna-t-il doucement alors qu'il lisait dans son regard une étincelle de terreur.

Mais Caroline refusait de répondre à cette question. Elle tenta de s'enfuir mais Klaus la colla une nouvelle fois au mur , cette fois plus fermement.

- Laissez moi ! L'ordonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas répondre ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il tentait de deviner la raison dans son regard.

- Nick , Caroline les appela soudain Rebekah du rez-de-chaussée . Vous venez ? Nous allons passer à table .

Ouf sauvé par le gong ! La jeune fille s'extirpa de l'emprise du vampire qui ne l'empêcha de partir pour descendre en bas. Klaus mit quelques secondes avant de la suivre.

* * *

Dans la salle à manger, les deux familles commençaient déjà à prendre place . Caroline s'installa entre ses deux sœurs alors qu'elle eut la surprise de trouve Klaus face à elle. Décidément, elle avait vraiment la poisse. Une petite femme rondelette arriva avec plusieurs plats qu'elle disposa face aux invités et maîtres de maison.

- Comment trouves-tu le manoir Caroline ? Questionna Kol. Pas trop grand à ton goût ? La taquina-t-il.

- Il est grand en effet , acquiesça-t-elle. J'aime beaucoup la décoration .

- C'était une idée de Rebekah. C'est même elle qui a poussé à Klaus d'accrocher quelque tableau dans le manoir. Si vous saviez le nombre qu'il en cache dans sa chambre , se moqua le jeune frère.

- Vous peignez Nicklaus ? S'étonna Kaiytlin.

- Quand j'ai le temps.

- Ça ne vous dérangerez pas de me montrer une de vos œuvres ? J'aime beaucoup l'art, tout comme Caroline d'ailleurs

- Vraiment ? Fit-il semblant d'être surpris , l'ayant déjà deviné, regardant la jeune fille face à elle.

- Oui, elle a même essayé une fois mais a rapidement lâché. Elle préfère regarder les œuvres des autres que les siennes.

- Je n'ai pas de talents pour la peinture maman, rappela-t-elle.

- C'est ce que tu crois !

- Caroline aime l'art, et le Lord peint, quelle coïncidence, remarqua Megan qui reçut un coup de coude de la part de la jolie blonde près d'elle.

- Au moins un point en commun, poursuivit Alice en prenant une gorgée de vin.

- J'aimerais beaucoup en voir une.

- Oh mais bien sûr ! Caroline sera ravie de vous en montrer une , consentie Kaiytlin.

- Mais maman … , voulut riposter la concernée.

- Elle sera ravie, répéta sa mère en la fixant durement.

Caroline ne rajouta plus rien .

- Depuis quand peignez-vous ? Demanda Charles à Klaus.

- Oh depuis des années, répondit ce dernier.

- J'ignorais totalement que vous étiez passionnés d'art.

- C'est un de mes obits j'avoue.

- Avez-vous déjà pensé à les faire découvrir ?

- Non et je refuse. C'est plus un passe temps qu'autre chose.

- C'est dommage , vous auriez fais fortune.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça alors que vous ne les avez pas même vu ? Questionna Klaus amusé.

- Parce que vous êtes doués je le sais. J'ai du flair pour ce genre de chose , termina-t-il en pointant son nez du doigts qui fit rire les personnes présentes.

- Dites moi Charles, nous avions prévu de faire une balade à cheval demain cela vous plairez-t-il ? Proposa Elijah.

- Je ne suis pas très cheval , rigola le vieil homme se remémorant ses exploits sur cet animal.

- Mais peut être que Caroline et Klaus pourront y aller ? Cela leur permettra de passer du temps ensemble et d'en apprendre davantage l'un sur l'autre, proposa Kaiytlin.

La jeune fille faillit s'étouffer avec le bout de pain qu'elle venait de prendre en bouche rien qu'à l'entente de la proposition de sa mère. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle n'arrêtera donc jamais de prendre des décisions à sa place ?

- Excusez-moi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu Caroline. N'es-tu pas d'accord ? Toi et Nicklaus , une balade à cheval.

- Oui bien sûr et pourquoi pas y allez complètement nu aussi ?

- Caroline !

- Excusez moi mais j'ai à faire demain.

- Ne cherche pas des excuses pour prendre une fois de plus la fuite , commença à s'énerver son père.

- Non laissez Charles, ils aurons bien d'autres occasions pour passer du temps ensemble, le rassura Elijah.

- Non elle viendra, lui assura Charles.

- Non !

- Suffit Caroline !

- Arrêtez de prendre des décisions à ma place ! J'ai une vie moi en dehors des quatre murs de notre manoir ! Ah non. Excusez moi c'est vrai que l'on m'interdit d'en avoir une, termina-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'énerva sa mère.

- Je vais épouser un Lord mais après ça ? Comment ma vie sera ? Oh je sais .

Caroline se leva sous les regards des deux familles.

- Je lui lécherais les bottes à chaque fois, le supplierais à genoux de me laisser sortir. Oh et pour le dîner, je devrais moi même lui donner à manger.

Elle prit la fourchette du Lord et l'enfouie dans sa bouche sans même qu'il n'ait pu résister sous la fureur de Charles qui commençait à monter d'un cran face au comportement plus que déplacé de sa fille.

- Puis quand il rentrera tard de ses journées je serais toujours là. Et là il m'ordonnera de lui faire un massage pour le détendre .

Elle se plaça derrière lui commençant un massage en profondeur plantant ses ongles dans sa peau qui aurait pu lui infliger douleur si Klaus était encore humain.

- Où encore il me demandera de lui servir un verre de vin et de lui porter à la bouche.

Elle rempli près jusqu'au ras son verre et le rapprocha de lui alors que des gouttes se mirent à couler sur son pantalon. Elle le rapprocha de ses lèvres mais il résista et tourna la tête lui arrachant des mains.

- Où bien encore le dévêtir quand il se sentira fatigué .

Elle commença à lui défaire les boutons de sa chemise mais avant même de pouvoir déboutonner le troisième, Klaus lui attrapa les deux poignets.

Aussitôt, elle se sentie tirer en arrière. Elle ne vit rien venir et en une demi-seconde son père écrasa sa main contre sa joue.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, que même Megan et Alice coupèrent leur respiration.

Kaiytlin, gênée, mit sa tête entre ses mains, épuisée du comportement de sa fille.

Quand à Charles il fixait Caroline d'une colère noir qui aurait pu la tuer sur place si il en avait eu le pouvoir.

- Tu dépasses les bornes !

La jeune fille lâcha un léger rire tellement elle trouvait la situation absurde.

- C'est vous qui dépassez les bornes en m'obligeant à l'épouser.

- Caroline cela suffit !

- Oui je sais je suis insolente vous me le dites bien souvent.

La jeune fille commençait à s'éloigner afin de prendre son manteau puis avant de partir se tourna vers les deux familles.

- Merci pour l'invitation, j'ai été ravie de vous revoir, remercia-t-elle à l'adresse des Mickaelson.

* * *

Caroline claqua la porte derrière elle quand elle quitta la demeure. Elle se mit à marcher rapidement en direction de son manoir. Heureusement pour elle, il ne se trouvait pas loin sinon elle ne pouvait s'imaginer l'état de ses pieds en rentrant.

Les ténèbres avait déjà remplacé la lumière du jour . Le vent qui commençait à s'élever fit frissonner la jeune fille qui accéléra ses pas .

Elle savait que son comportement avait dépassé la limite. Elle savait qu'elle en paiera les conséquences auprès de ses parents. Pourtant elle s'en fichait.

Elle poursuivit sa route sans s'arrêter . Quand elle aperçut le petit pont elle soupira de soulagement d'être arrivée rapidement. En revanche, elle calma l'ampleur de ses pas lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette sur le pont. Elle fronça les sourcils, cela ne pouvait être Dean , ni Steve. Ce dernier était fatigué et était rentré chez lui se coucher tôt tandis que Dean gardait Stacy au manoir. Alors qui pouvait se trouver à une heure si tardive de la nuit ?

D'un pas hésitant, elle continua sa marche jusqu'au pont. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de la silhouette ce qui lui infligea quelques frissons.

- Excusez-moi vous êtes sur une propriété privée , lui fit signaler la jeune fille espérant qu'il s'en aille tout de suite.

L'obscurité l'empêchait de clairement distinguer l'individu. Mais lorsque celui-ci s'avança et que la lumière de la lune illumina la silhouette, Caroline recula aussitôt de plusieurs pas .

- Tyler , murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Fin du chapitre 7.

**Je suis certaine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à l'arrivée de Tyler ^^ **

**alors comment cela se passera entre Caroline et lui ? Comment se connaissent-ils ? Et la réaction de Klaus ? **

**J'espère que la scène du dîner vous a plu ( je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai modifiée encore et encore mais j'ai enfin terminée ) . **

**En tout cas j'attends avec grande impatience votre avis sur ce tout nouveau chapitre :)**

**à bientôt et bonne soirée à tous :)**

**à suivre ! **


	8. Visite surprise

**Bonsoir ! Me revoilà de retour ! ^^ **

**voici donc mon huitième chapitre tout neuf terminé , je dois avouer, depuis deux bon jours ( me frappez pas s'il vous plait O:) **

**Voilà voilà je vous remercie à tous pour m'avoir donné votre avis :)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**sabrina-visiteur : contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus :) oui il est arrivé rapidement c'est surtout parce que j'ai une grande motivation qui me permet de rapidement terminé ;) donc voilà le tout nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise . à bientôt ! **

**Megane : Au début Tyler n'était pas censé apparaître mais après avoir réfléchi je me suis dit que c'était peut être pas une si mauvaise chose surtout qu'elle se retrouve fiancée à Klaus . Donc pour le côté jaloux comme tu l'as remarqué dans les chapitres précédents, Klaus est attiré par elle et veux apprendre à la connaître malgré que le comportement de Caroline l'exaspère et le met en colère à certain moment, ça ce pourrait donc bien que notre cher vampire ressente de la jalousie . Mais bon tu découvriras ça au fur et à mesure ;) Et Caroline a beau avoir un sale caractère , sa famille ainsi que celle de Klaus tente de calmer les choses avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Heureusement ! Parce que sinon cela aurait empiré ^^ voilà merci pour ta review et en espérant que ce chapitre tout neuf te plaira . à bientôt ! :)**

**Justine : Merci beaucoup je ne pensais pas que cette scène allait vraiment être appréciée je trouvais qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose mais je n'ai pas trouvé . Le comportement de Caroline est déplacé à certain moment comme tu as pu le remarquer et je peux te dire qu'elle ne changera pas surtout envers Klaus . En ce qui concerne la fuite avec Tyler je te laisse découvrir si elle serait vraiment capable de le faire et d'abandonner tout ce qu'elle a y compris son mariage avec Klaus. Donc voilà voilà je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise autant que le précédent ;) je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

**Jolieyxbl : Merci , contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu :) Oui je suis d'accord avec toi qu'elle pourrait se faire jeter dehors avec son comportement plus qu'inapproprié mais il ne faut pas oublier que les Mickaelson sont des amis de la famille de Caroline et donc par conséquent ils tentent de calmer un peu l'atmosphère . Surtout que si ils viraient Caroline de chez eux cela seraient très mal vu par Charles même si le comportement de sa fille à été déplacé. Elle reste sa fille. Et les frères de Klaus, en particulier Elijah, désirent conserver l'union entre les deux familles. En tout cas encore merci pour ta review ça m'a fais plaisir :) j'espère que ce tout nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant :) à bientôt !  
**

Chapitre 8.

_- Tyler , murmura-t-elle dans un souffle._

**K.C – C.K**

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle le souffle court.

Le jeune homme s'avança doucement vers elle tandis que Caroline recula instinctivement de plusieurs pas .

- Tu me manquais, avoua-t-il.

- Tu mens, le contredit-elle en continuant de reculer.

Tyler continua de s'approcher d'elle et quand il fut enfin plus proche il tendit son bras afin de lui caresser la joue mais aussitôt elle recula sa tête .

- Caroline …

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant un long moment jusqu'à ce que le regard bleu de la jolie blonde se pose derrière lui . Spontanément , elle se recula une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci à une bonne distance de lui.

- Va-t-en , murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Tyler va t'en ! Insista Caroline.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la pleine lune !

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Il ne semblait pas même vouloir partir. L'angoisse commençait à se faire sentir c'est pourquoi elle tenta de lui passer devant afin de rentrer le plus rapidement chez elle seulement le jeune homme en avait décidé autrement et lui attrapa le bras la forçant à lui faire face . En quelques secondes elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse , leurs lèvres se touchant à peine.

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal Caroline, tenta-t-il de la rassurer d'une douce voix.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à la détendre, elle s'avisa à se défendre se mettant à se débattre dans ses bras.

- Laisse moi partir Tyler ! L'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait une profonde terreur.

- Je sais me contrôler crois moi.

- Tu es un loup-garou tu n'arriveras pas , contesta-t-elle en tentant de se défaire de son emprise.

- J'ai appris. Je t'en prie Caroline crois moi.

- Tu as perdu ma confiance depuis bien longtemps déjà.

- Laisse moi me racheter.

- Non , refusa-t-elle catégoriquement.

- Je t'en conjure Caroline laisse moi une seconde chance.

- Jamais après ce que tu m'as fais , fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je m'en veux de ce qui s'est passé .

- Et moi je ne regrette la décision que j'ai prise , répondit-elle. À présent lâche moi .

- J'ai fais des erreurs je suis conscient, mais la pire de toute à été de t'avoir fait autant souffrir . Caroline je …

- Je ne veux rien savoir Tyler !

- Nous pouvons tout recommencer ou bien reprendre où l'on c'était arrêté . Mais je t'en prie ne me tourne pas le dos , j'ai besoin de toi , j'ai …

- ça n'a plus d'importance .

- Si ça a de l'importance . Je t'aime Caroline. Toi aussi tu m'aimes. Alors pour nous. Je t'en conjure de nous laisser une dernière chance. Une seule. Une …

- j'ai dis non !

- Écoute moi, écoute moi, tenta-t-il de nouveau alors qu'elle se débattait avec plus de vigueur . Je t'aime ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime Caroline, je t'ai toujours aimé . Ne me dis pas que après tout ce qu'on a vécu , tout ces moments , n'ont plus aucune importance à tes yeux ?

- Je suis fiancée Tyler ! Lui hurla-t-elle dessus à bout .

Ces quelques mots lui ont permis qu'il lâche prise . Elle recula de nouveau prête à partir mais il fut une nouvelle fois plus rapide et la rattrapa.

- C'est faux !

- Que ça te plaise ou non je vais me marier alors laisse moi à présent .

- Qui est-ce ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Cracha-t-elle froide.

- Qui est-ce ? Répéta-t-il en attrapant son poignet fermement.

- Tyler tu me fais mal !

- Je veux une réponse Caroline !

- Et moi je refuse de te la donner laisse moi tranquille maintenant !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de te marier ! Nous nous sommes fait une promesse ! Tu étais censée devenir ma femme !

- C'était il y a trois ans Tyler ! Ouvre les yeux nous n'étions que des gosses à cette époque !

- Des gosses qui s'aimaient !

- Mais c'était avant !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas accepter un mariage alors que tu m'aimes ?

- Arrête de croire en tes rêves Tyler ! Je n'appartiens à personne tu m'entends ?! Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Je t'ai aimé jadis mais à présent tout est différent !

- Je n'ai quitté la ville que l'an dernier. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'en une année tu m'as oublié ?

- Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi tout est fini entre nous ?

- Je t'ai dis que je regrettais !

- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Tu as joué avec moi Tyler ! À présent c'est à moi de jouer , et tu sais quoi ? Je compte bien me marier que cela te plaise ou non !

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire .

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Intervenir en pleine cérémonie pour créer des dégâts ? Je t'en prie Tyler va-t-en, quitte cette ville, termina-t-elle épuisée .

- Pas tant que je ne t'aurais récupéré .

- Mais il n'y a rien a récupérer. Je vais me marier ! Tu m'entends quand je parle ? Nous deux c'est fini, rentre toi le une bonne fois pour toute en tête. Tu peux faire tout ce qui te chante mais jamais, jamais je ne retournerais avec toi .

- Alors je tuerais cet homme.

- Non !

- Je suis un loup-garou j'ai bien plus de puissance que n'importe quel humain !

- Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à lui !

- Tu l'aimes alors ?! C'est ça ?

- Non !

- Donc si je comprends bien tu t'apprêtes à épouser un homme pour qui tu ne ressens rien ? Tu as donc fini par céder aux caprices de tes parents .

- Je n'ai pas cédé !

- Tu viens de me dire toi même que tu ne ressentais rien, tu ne verras donc aucune objection à ce que je le tus ou bien que je demande ta main à ton père, qui je suis certain, ne pourra refuser l'offre du neveu du maire.

- Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça !

- Je fais tout ce qui me chante Caroline je pensais que tu le savais .

- N'interfère pas là dedans Tyler tu …

- T'inquiètes-tu pour moi jolie Forbes ?

- Plus depuis longtemps, cracha-t-elle en tentant de se retirer. Aïe ! Tu me fais mal Tyler !

- Je refuse de te laisser te marier . Je suis prêt à tenir ma promesse envers toi Caroline.

- Nous n'avions que quatorze ans ! Nous étions si jeune ! Comment peux-tu continuer d'espérer un miracle ?

- Parce que je t'aime. Et l'amour est plus fort que tout toi même tu le disais. Alors je me battrais . Pour toi. Pour nous. Pour notre futur.

- Mais quel futur Tyler ? Il n'y aura aucun futur entre nous ! Aucun !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça , fit-il en colère , serrant davantage sa prise autour de ses mains.

- Tu me fais mal , gémie la jeune fille de douleur qui sentait que la circulation de son sang c'était bloquée dans ses veines.

- Tyler lâche là , le stoppa une voix familière.

- Dean rentre au manoir il n'y a aucun problème , le rassura sa belle-sœur qui tentait de cacher le mal qu'il était entrain de lui faire au niveau des poignets.

À quelques mètres d'eux, l'homme regardait d'un air mauvais Tyler qui ne lâchait prise sur elle.

- Je t'ai dis de la lâcher .

- Dean , tenta Caroline qui espérait de tout cœur qu'il l'écoute mais il semblait que ce ne soit le cas.

- Pars avant que je n'emploie les grands moyens , fit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Le questionna-t-il plus amusé que terrifié.

- Tu regretterais amèrement d'être revenu, répondit-il.

- Ah oui ?

Il lâcha prise sur Caroline se focalisant à présent sur Dean qu'il trouvait soudain bien distrayant.

- Tyler je t'en prie ne fais rien, l'interdit-elle en s'interposant entre les deux hommes.

- N'ai pas peur Caroline je ne lui ferais rien, je ne désirerais rendre ta sœur veuve et ta nièce orpheline de père, la rassura-t-il d'un ton qui ne lui parut sincère.

- Dean rentre j'arrive de suite.

- Je ne rentrerais que si tu viens avec moi.

Caroline se rapprocha de son beau-frère le poussant vers le manoir. Tyler n'émit aucun mouvement quand ils les virent tous les deux s'éloigner vers la demeure des Forbes .

- à très bientôt Caroline !

Celle-ci ne se retourna pas et pressa le pas, forçant même à Dean d'accélérer la cadence.

* * *

Quand ils furent enfin à l'intérieur du manoir, la jeune fille resta collée contre la porte le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Comment avait-il osé remettre les pieds ici après tout ce qu'il lui a fais ? Comment pouvait-il simplement penser la récupérer ?

- Tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta Dean .

- Non rien , mentit-elle en dissimulant les marques que lui avait laissé Tyler sur ses poignets derrière son dos.

- Je ne pensais le revoir de si tôt.

- Moi non plus …

- ça va ? Tu …

- ça va je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle dans un faible sourire. J-Je …. je pense aller me coucher je me sens fatiguée.

- Oui vaudrais mieux, acquiesça son beau-frère.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à gravir les escaliers elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui.

- Ne dis rien aux autres. Je t'en prie .

- Caroline … , commença-t-il pas très convaincu.

- Je te le demande Dean. Ne dis rien. Il y a assez de problème comme ça avec mes parents pour qu'ils en rajoutent une couche.

- Très bien, céda-t-il dans un soupir.

- Merci , le remercia-t-elle dans un léger sourire.

Dean le lui rendit et la jeune fille monta à l'étage afin de se coucher pour enfin décompresser de cette longue et pénible journée.

Quand elle fut dans son lit elle sut que à présent , avec le retour de Tyler en ville , les ennuient n'étaient pas prêt de s'arrêter . Ils en étaient même loin.

* * *

À peine le soleil levé, Caroline sauta hors du lit. Elle n'avait fermé l'œil de la nuit. Savoir que Tyler traînait dans les parages ne l'arrangeait pas du tout surtout avec tout ce qui était entrain de se passer en ce moment au manoir. En parlant de ça, elle devait se préparer à faire face à la colère de ses parents. Mais elle n'en avait aucune envie, ce qu'elle désirait c'était rester enfermer au manoir et ne plus en sortir. Elle refusait de mettre un pied dehors sachant que Tyler n'était pas loin. Tout ce qui était entrain de la tracasser c'était ça . En revanche elle savait que sa mère, autant que son père, ne lâcherait prise avant même qu'elle ne se soit excusée auprès de la famille Mickaleson de son comportement plus que déplacé de la veille. Et elle savait qu'ils allaient tout deux lui demander ça . Des excuses. Mais elle en avait que faire ! Seigneur qu'elle désirait mourir à cet instant. Rien que pour une journée pour ne pas à avoir à supporter ses parents .

Caroline mit du temps avant de quitter sa chambre . Après s'être vêtue d'un pantalon d'équitation et d'une chemise blanche elle descendit en bas. Bien entendu elle n'eut posé un pied au sol qu'une tête rousse lui sauta presque dessus.

- Alors comme ça cousine tu ne sais te comporter envers une famille de haute société ?

La jeune fille ne lui prêta pas attention. Manquait plus qu'elle soit là elle.

- Es-tu sourde ? Je te parle !

- Ce serait un merveilleux cadeau, murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

À la place Caroline passa devant elle , la bousculant au passage. Elle l'entendit jurer contre elle pour ce geste mais aussi pour lui avoir défait sa pauvre coupe. La jeune Forbes en riait intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait la détester.

Le salon en revanche était calme. Sa mère, Kaiytlin buvait en silence une tisane tandis que Charles était face aux différentes photos posées sur le haut de la cheminée qu'il regardait.

L'homme qui avait entendu ses pas, lui fit enfin face . Son visage était neutre . Elle ne semblait s'il était en colère ou au contraire s'il lui avait pardonné pour la veille .

- Tu me déçois beaucoup Caroline.

Ou peut être pas .

- Papa … , tenta-t-elle mais elle fut aussitôt coupée.

- Je n'aurais pensé te voir un jour te comporter de cette façon.

Sa voix était étrangement calme ce qui surpris fortement la jeune fille.

- Je pensais que tu allais comprendre avec le temps que tout ce que l'on fais est pour toi. Tu es ma petite fille Caroline, et tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point je t'aime, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Tout ce que tu fais qui soit intolérable me blesse profondément. Je sais qu'il s'est produit beaucoup d'événement ces dernières années mais je refuse que tu te laisses abattre. Tu es forte je sais que je ne me ferais jamais de soucis de ce côté mais je souhaite que cette force tu la conserves tout le long de ta vie , continua-t-il en caressant tendrement la joue de son enfant. Je sais que tu refuses ce mariage Caroline , mais je t'assure que Nicklaus est un merveilleux homme. Il est parfait pour toi, je suis certain. Je sais qu'il surviendra à tes moindres besoins , qu'il te protégera. Cependant tu ne pourras trouver mieux que lui. Je suis d'accord que tu désires trouver l'amour mais je te le demande Caroline, je t'en conjure, pour moi, conserve cette alliance. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de te demander ça mais je suis certain que tu trouveras ce que tu souhaites dans les bras de Nicklaus. Donc, je souhaite que tu me fasses une promesse. Une promesse que tu tiendras : celle de faire plus d'effort avec lui. Arrête de te comporter comme une enfant et ouvre toi un peu. Laisse lui voir la facette qui laisse tous les gens sous ton charme. Laisse le te découvrir.

Le beau regard bleu de la jeune fille commença à briller légèrement ce que Charles remarqua .

- Je ne suis éternelle mon enfant. Un jour viendra où tu te retrouveras seule. Et quand ce moment viendra je veux que tu restes la petite fille que je connais . Forte . Courageuse.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça papa ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Je voulais que tu le saches , répondit-il simplement en regardant tendrement sa fille.

Caroline sourit doucement à son père qui le lui rendit. Victoria apparut alors dans la pièce, la tête haute , prenant place près de sa tante . Charles s'excusa auprès des trois femmes présentes et disparue dans son bureau.

Apercevant le regard de sa cousine sur elle, la jeune fille savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose . Elle semblait … ravie ?

- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi toi ? Lui fit remarquer Caroline qui la trouvait insupportable.

- Oh pour rien c'est juste parce que je suis tellement impatiente pour ce soir.

- Excuse moi ?

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle espérait que ce qu'elle était entrain de penser était totalement faux sinon elle ne savait ce qu'elle pourrait faire, là, maintenant à cette tignasse rousse.

- Vous êtes toujours d'accord ma tante ? Questionna Victoria à Kaiytlin.

- Bien entendu.

- Ne me dites pas que …

- Hé oui je viens avec toi à la fête de ce soir , répondit sa cousine un sourire mesquin au lèvre.

- Maman ! S'exclama la jeune fille qui ne pouvait y croire .

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Caroline ? Victoria a aussi des amies qui s'y rendent, ses parents ne la laissent aller que si quelqu'un l'accompagne.

- Et ce quelqu'un c'est moi, comprit la jeune fille.

- Tu t'y rendais de toute manière , poursuivit Kate.

- Mais je refuse qu'elle vienne !

- Tu n'as aucun mot à dire chère cousine , ce n'est pas ta fête .

- Depuis quand apprécies-tu Scott ?

- Mais depuis toujours , répondit-elle sur un ton qui lui parut plus ironique qu'autre chose.

- Tu n'es pas même invitée .

- Bien sûr que si ! Si tu es invitée je le suis aussi, je suis une Forbes tout de même .

- Nous verrons bien ce que dira Scott , répondit Caroline en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine toisant sa cousine de haut.

- Nous verrons bien en effet .

La jeune Fobres ne continua sur cette lancée et prit congé quittant le manoir sans un mot de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait la détester ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi agaçante ?

* * *

Caroline se rendit à l'étage où elle prit sa jument afin de faire une promenade pour se vider la tête . Mais à peine elle eut sortie avec l'animal qu'elle aperçut une calèche s'arrêter pile au bas des marches de son perron . Elle fronça les sourcils . Qui pouvait donc venir au manoir à cet heure ? Elle eut sa réponse en découvrant une jeune femme qui n'était rien d'autre que Rebekah Mickaelson.

Caroline descendit de l'animal afin de la saluer . Sa futur belle-sœur lui sourit immédiatement dès lors qu'elle l'aperçut.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir Caroline.

- Moi aussi Rebekah.

- J'espère que ton père n'a pas été trop dure avec toi .

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Pour hier soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, se précipita-t-elle de la rassurer alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche afin de s'excuser. Je ne suis pas en colère , ni aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs.

- Je n'avais aucune raison de me comporter ainsi, répondit-elle gênée.

- Je sais ce que c'est Caroline . Devoir suivre nos parents, les écouter, faire ce qui leur semblent juste. Même en ce qui concerne le mariage , rajouta-t-elle sur un ton plaisantin.

- Tu es mariée ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

- Dieu du ciel non ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un rire. Mes frères ne le permettront pas . Bon pas tous, mais surtout Klaus. Il n'est pas prêt de me voir au bras d'un homme , rit-elle en repensant à son frère.

- Vous êtes donc proche, comprit Caroline.

- Vraiment très proche, avoua-t-elle. En tant que grand frère , Nick est vraiment le meilleur . Enfin un peu trop protecteur mais ça va, il ne mord pas , termina-t-elle en riant sur ces derniers mots .

Caroline sourit.

- Tu sais Nick est vraiment super .

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondit-elle d'un ton railleur.

- Il a beau se cacher derrière un masque qui dissimule sa véritable face , il ne peux cacher le faîte qu'il possède un cœur. Tu sais, poursuivit-elle. Moi non plus je n'étais pour le mariage quand mes parents me l'ont imposé, avoua-t-elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nick l'a fais fuir.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire ensemble sous le regard de Charles qui regardait la scène à partir de la fenêtre de son bureau, un léger sourire au lèvre .

- Je suis certaine que vous vous entendriez à merveille .

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr .

- J'en suis convaincu .

Rebekah sourit . Caroline le lui rendit.

- Mais que nous vaux cette visite ? Questionna enfin celle-ci .

- Juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Vraiment, acquiesça Rebekah. Après ce qui s'est produit la veille je me suis fait du soucis pour toi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est simplement parce que je t'aime bien, lui sourit-t-elle.

Elles se sourirent de nouveau.

- Rebekah, quel plaisir !

- Bien le bonjour Charles , le salua la jeune fille dans une légère révérence.

- J'ignorais que tu passais , si j'aurais su …

- Je voulais juste vous passer le bonjour et savoir comment se portait Caroline par rapport à hier soir.

- Tout va bien , sourit cette dernière .

- Tu as le temps de rentrer et de boire quelque chose ? Demanda Charles.

- Je vous remercie pour votre proposition mais Elijah m'attend au manoir je vais y aller, je ne vais vous embêter plus longtemps.

- Mais tu ne nous embêtes pas au contraire. Toi et tes frères êtes la bienvenue au manoir.

- Merci beaucoup Charles, le remercia Rebekah touchée de son attention. Je voulais vous demander, rajouta-t-elle alors que cela allait lui échapper. Je serais ravie si Caroline passait au manoir demain . Cela m'enchanterais de passer plus de temps en ta compagnie, poursuivit-elle à son adresse.

- Il n'y a aucun problème. Si ma fille est d'accord bien entendu.

Cette dernière phrase surpris Caroline. Son père lui demandais son avis. Il le lui demandait ! Elle ne pouvait y croire. Cela faisait tellement de temps . Elle pouvait refuser, rien ne l'empêchait d'accepter, pourtant une part d'elle désirait de se rapprocher de cette jeune femme qui lui paraissait si gentille, si amicale. Alors pourquoi allait-elle refuser ? Elle connaissait déjà sa réponse.

- J'en serais également enchantée , accepta Caroline dans un splendide sourire.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de son père d'être surpris. Certes il les avaient vu toutes les deux discuter tranquillement , mais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle accepterait sa proposition. Charles s'en réjouissait intérieurement malgré l'expression neutre qu'il arborait sur son visage.

- Parfait je t'attendrais donc au manoir en début d'après midi, lui sourit Rebekah heureuse qu'elle ait accepté.

- J'y serais .

Après avoir salué le père et la fille, Rebekah reprit son chemin dans la calèche jusqu'à sa demeure . Quand à Caroline, son père posa une main sur son épaule, signe qu'il était fière d'elle avant de disparaître dans la maison. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle sentait qu'avec son père tout s'arrangerait entre eux. Ou du moins elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

* * *

- Pourquoi moi ! pourquoi ?! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter une telle punition ?

Cela faisait un bon moment que Caroline tournait en rond dans sa chambre sans s'arrêter. Dans peu de temps elle se rendra près du lac où avait lieu la fête et ce, accompagnée de sa peste de cousine . Plus le temps passait et plus la colère commençait à se faire sentir. Elle commençait à bouillir.

Assise sur le lit de sa tante, Stacy se brossait sa chevelure blonde avec sa jolie brosse toute neuve. L'enfant n'écoutait que d'une oreille sa tante étant bien trop concentrée dans son travail de démêlage de nœud.

- Elle n'a aucun droit de s'y rendre. Aucun ! Elle ne le connait même pas. Elle connait rien de lui et elle s'apprête à y aller ! C'est intolérable ! Comment peux-t-elle venir ? Comment ? Sale peste ! Garce ! Oh qu'est-ce que je la déteste ! Je l'exècre plus que tout , à côté le Lord n'est rien ! Lui occupe la seconde place . Cette … gardera à jamais la première . Oh seigneur aidez moi ! Pitié aidez moi ! Faites qu'elle se casse quelque chose . Qu'elle soit souffrante . Tout mais qu'elle ne vienne pas .

- Lalalala , chantonna Stacy afin de cacher la voix de sa tante qui commençait à se faire entendre.

- Et bien sûr quand je vais descendre en bas, elle sera là, dans sa petite robe parfaite , sa coiffure impeccable, et moi à côté ? Elle me dira que j'ai acheté ma robe à une paysanne. Garce ! Rien que de penser qu'elle va ouvrir sa bouche me … , rhaaa !

- Jolie brosse , lalalala , jolie brosse , lalala , j'aime la brosse que papa m'a offert, lalala , continua de chantonner la petite fille .

- '' Caroline tu es affreuse aujourd'hui '' ; '' Caroline tu aurais pu faire un effort vestimentaire ce soir '' ; '' Caroline comment veux-tu qu'un homme soit attiré par toi si tu ne sais pas t'arranger ? '' ; '' Caroline par ci ''; '' Caroline par là '' hé bien moi je lui réponds : Sale chienne !

- Lalalala .

- Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna . '' Caroline gnagnagna ''

La jeune fille étouffa un cri en serrant ses dents . Quand elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, elle continua de marmonner toute chose incompréhensible . Stacy ne lui prêta pas même attention. Elle soupira même quand elle l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe.

- Je ne trouverais jamais personne, je ne trouverais jamais personne, répéta-t-elle en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Je vais lui montrer moi si je ne trouve personne. Je suis fiancée moi madame ! Je vais me marier ! Et elle ? Elle restera seule jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, sans mari, sans enfants. Et là qui rira ? C'est moi ! J'aurais une vie qu'elle n'aura jamais !

Quand Stacy eut terminé avec sa brosse, elle la posa près d'elle, se concentrant à présent sur sa tante qui ne se taisait pas ce qui devenait vraiment lourd. Elle la regarda se lever de sa chaise en face de son miroir, se rassoir , encore et encore. Marcher , tourner, s'asseoir, se lever . Tout ça en quelque seconde. Avec ses vas et vient cela commençait à lui donner la migraine . Stacy se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux tentant d'apaiser son mal de crâne.

- Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Elle mériterait un bon coup de pied dans le derrière . Cette sale …

- Tante Caro ' , la gronda sa nièce ne désirant entendre plus d'injures sortir de sa bouche.

- Oui excuse moi ma chérie je ne devrais jurer , surtout pas devant toi. C'est ma faute.

- Ne dois-tu pas partir ? La questionna-t-elle.

- Oui. Dès que … j'aurais terminé.

Mais qu'allait-elle se mettre ? La voilà vêtue d'une robe bleu qu'elle trouvait affreuse . Où du moins ce qu'allait penser sa cousine. Mais qu'en avait-elle à faire après tout ? C'était son corps, ses vêtements, elle avait le droit de se vêtir comme bon lui semblait. Si elle désirait y aller en tenue d'équitation, elle se rendrait en tenue d'équitation ; si elle désirait y aller complétement nu , hé bien elle se … non ! Mais qu'elle idiote ! Elle faillit se gifler là, de suite, mais avec sa nièce à ses côtés elle ne fit rien, il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle la prenne pour une folle. Même si elle pensait que c'était déjà le cas … elle devait se reprendre en main.

- C'est fou dans quel état Victoria peut te mettre, commenta l'enfant.

Caroline ne lui répondit pas, à la place elle lui envoya un ( petit ) regard noir avant de se diriger vers la sortie prête à affronter sa peste de cousine.

* * *

- Es-tu enfin prête ? Soupira Victoria qui l'attendait au rez de chaussée .

- Cela ne se voit pas ? Riposta-t-elle acerbe.

- Où as-tu déniché ta robe ? Tu l'as encore volé à une de tes servantes ? Se moqua-t-elle.

_Et c'est reparti. _

Elle faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui arracher sa tignasse de peste. À la place, elle ne lui répondit pas, et sortie sans même lui accorder un regard .

La soirée était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

- Tu es venue !

Un jeune homme vêtu d'une chemise noir et d'un pantalon de même couleur accourut vers elle , la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Dans ses bras, Caroline riait.

- Scott, pose moi !

- Tu es splendide , la complimenta-t-il en la posant enfin au sol tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

La jeune Forbes se mit à rire puis quand il la lâcha enfin, ils se sourirent complice.

Scott était son meilleur ami. Il était son frère, son confident. Ses parents étant amis avec les siens , ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils avaient presque grandi ensemble . Chacun avait été là que ce soit l'un ou pour l'autre .

Il passa une main derrière ses cheveux bruns , ses grands yeux verts posés sur elle.

- Caroline j'ai un truc à te dire , commença-t-il mal à l'aise.

- Tiens le petit Scotty à enfin compris qu'il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie , fit la voix moqueuse de Victoria derrière Caroline.

Mais au même moment …

- ah tu es là ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

Une jeune fille s'avança vers le jeune homme. Elle était vraiment jolie . Caroline adorait son regard vert. Sa couleur était plus clair que celle de Scott mais restait aussi splendide. De jolie boucle noir encadrée son visage de porcelaine qui lui faisait penser à une petite poupée.

- Où étais-tu passé ? Le questionna-t-elle .

- Euh … Talia je te présente Caroline .

- Oh tu es donc la comtesse Forbes ? S'étonna la jeune fille. Je suis vraiment enchantée de te rencontrer enfin

Elle lui offrit une révérence alors que Caroline restait encore sous le choc.

- Caroline je te présente Talia ma … fiancée .

- Oh mon dieu Scott !

Elle explosa de joie en se jetant au cou de son meilleur ami. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le comprendre avant ? Il lui avait déjà parlé de cette fille. Il avait totalement craqué pour elle le jour où elle était arrivée en ville avec sa famille.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi .

Scott serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras alors qu'il avait la vision d'une Victoria plus choquée que jamais. Depuis toujours, celle-ci n'avait fais que de se moquer de lui, comme quoi il ne trouverait jamais une fille approprié. Il était fier car à présent il pouvait savourer ce moment de gloire face à la cousine de Caroline.

Cette dernière se sépara de lui posant son regard sur Talia.

- Je suis vraiment ravie de te rencontrer. Cela fait tellement de temps qu'il me parle de toi.

- Et lui de toi , lui sourit la jeune fille.

- Tu ne m'en vas pas rassure moi ?

- Que tu ne m'aie rien dis ? Je le devrais en effet .

Le ton sérieux qu'elle avait prit fut bien vite remplacé par un rire . Les deux amis se reprirent dans les bras de chacun , se serrant l'un contre l'autre .

- Hé Scott ! Viens voir par là ! L'appela un de ses amis.

- J'arrive ! Excusez moi je reviens. Ne t'éloigne pas trop nous avons à discuter tous les deux , la prévint-il alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner main dans la main avec Talia.

- Je ne pars pas , le rassura-t-elle.

Quand Caroline se tourna vers Victoria elle la bouscula une nouvelle fois afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette peste. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettra de suite de cette fameuse révélation, mais tant pis .

La fête semblait se dérouler merveilleusement bien. Plusieurs de ses amies se trouvaient à nager dans le lac , d'autres encore buvaient et discutaient tranquillement, d'autre encore se tripotaient dans un coin à part qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui en trouva de partout où elle posait son regard . Beaucoup s'étaient vêtu d'un pantalon , mais certaines encore en robe . Comme elle. Si elle avait su …

Discrètement, elle se dirigea vers un buffet qu'avait installé Scott pour l'occasion. Elle chercha un verre d'alcool qu'elle se servie aussitôt. Elle ne buvait rarement mais là, elle en avait besoin si elle devait supporter sa cousine de toute la soirée.

Elle se colla contre un arbre , regardant plusieurs sauter dans le lac . Son regard se posa ensuite sur Scott qui tentait de faire descendre un de ses amis, Franck , de l'arbre où il était perché . Cette vision faillit la faire éclater de rire mais elle s'abstint . Que direz les gens autour d'elle si elle riait d'un seul coup ? Ça paraîtrait vraiment étrange et on la prendrait pour une folle.

Elle continua de regarder comment son meilleur ami faisait tout pour tenter de le faire descendre sans y parvenir. Il resta là dura un long moment mais en vain.

Soudain, elle sentie que l'atmosphère devenait plus pesante . Comme si quelque chose n'y allait pas. Elle le sut quand elle sentie un souffle heurter son oreille. Elle ne put faire aucun geste, que l'individu l'empêcha de crier mettant une main devant sa bouche la faisant reculer dans la forêt. Elle se sentit tirer alors qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de se défaire .

Quand enfin l'inconnu la lâcha, elle s'éloigna de plusieurs pas se tournant vers son agresseur . Lorsqu'elle vit qui c'était , elle ne fut pas vraiment étonnée .

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lui hurla-t-elle dessus. Ça va pas de me tirer comme ça au feint fond de la forêt ?

- Je n'aurais pas dû j'avoue, mais j'avais besoin de te parler Caroline .

- Nous nous sommes déjà tout dis Tyler !

- Peut être toi mais moi pas .

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire de plus que ce que tu n'as pas dis ?

Tyler s'avança à grands pas d'elle que Caroline crut que c'était la fin. Elle ne sentait pas du tout ce qui allait suivre mais alors là pas du tout . Elle ne put agir qu'il attrapa son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes . Au début surprise, elle ne tarda à se dégager de son étreinte . À l'aide de toute sa force, elle le poussa le plus loin qui lui était possible. Tyler n'émit aucune opposition quand il se trouva à plusieurs pas d'elle.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Hurla-t-elle en touchant ses lèvres .

À bout de nerf elle s'avança à lui et le gifla aussi fort qui lui était possible .

- Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que je pourrais faire ? Le menaça-t-elle .

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Te plaindre auprès de ton fiancé ?

- Tu n'est qu'un monstre !

Le jeune homme s'avança de nouveau vers elle. Cette fois elle était prête à lui faire face une bonne fois pour toute et de mettre sa peur de côté.

- Tu oublis nos moments passés ensemble Caroline. Je sais des choses que je suis certain tu aimerais que je révèle à tout le monde . En particulier à ton cher papa.

- Je t'interdis !

- Tu crois ça ? Si j'en avais envie je pourrais très bien m'y rendre, là, tout de suite chez toi afin de leur avouer la bêtise que leur petite et tendre fille a commise.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fais ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu sais pertinemment que mon père ne te croira pas !

- Tu penses ça ? Fit-il d'un ton menaçant en s'approchant d'elle. J'aimerais bien voir qui il croira de nous deux. Moi qui lui dis la vérité ou bien les mensonges accumulent de sa gentille et innocente petite fille ? J'aimerais bien connaître son avis. Et n'oublie pas qu'il sait des choses que moi même je sais. Je pourrais les utiliser pour ma défense .

- Tu n'es qu'un …

- Un monstre je sais.

Tyler la plaqua contre toute attente contre l'arbre derrière elle . Il se pencha vers son cou humant son odeur puis posa avidement ses lèvres dessus.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Caroline, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle sentie ses mains se poser sur sa taille avec fermeté , la pressant contre son corps. Une d'elle, descendit un peu plus bas, se posant sur sa cuisse. Puis doucement, lentement, il remonta le bas de sa jupe avec ses doigts . Caroline continua de se débattre tentant de lui infliger plusieurs coups mais il ne sentait rien, elle le savait. Qu'était la force d'une simple humaine face à un loup garou ?

- Tyler, laisse moi partir, le supplia-t-elle terrifiée.

- J'ai besoin de toi Caroline .

Les mains de Tyler se firent plus baladeuse . Plaquant son torse sur elle, il attrapa une de ses jambes remontant ses doigts sous le tissu de la robe. Quand elle sentie ses mains poser sur elle, elle se mit à hurler mais la main de Tyler sur sa bouche l'empêcha de crier davantage . Elle ferma les yeux , ne désirant qu'une chose : mourir.

- Laisse toi aller …

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui baiser le cou, elle le sentie tirer violemment en arrière qu'elle s'écroula au sol.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une silhouette inconnue qui lui tournait le dos. Cela semblait être un homme. Ou du moins il en avait l'air. Elle aperçut par la suite Tyler au sol à quelque mètre d'elle levant les yeux vers son agresseur. Il semblait en colère. Très en colère.

Dégage d'ici toi avant que je ne t'arrache le cœur.

C'est une proposition intéressante.

Cet accent … cette voix … elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Non ce n'était pas possible ce n'était qu'un rêve . Cela ne pouvait être _lui_. Elle ferma les yeux attendant de ne plus rien entendre espérant de tout cœur de se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Elle entendit des coups, un corps envoyé violemment au sol puis … plus rien, excepté la voix de Tyler.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es toi ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de l'homme face à lui, une étincelle de terreur dans le regard qu'il pouvait clairement distinguer.

- Ton pire cauchemar.

Elle entendit un cri. Celui de Tyler. Puis, le blanc total. Caroline eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais quand cela ce fit elle faillit hurler de terreur quand elle aperçut qui se tenait à quelque pas d'elle, une chemise blanche tachée de sang et Tyler …. disparu ?

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentie plus faible. Plus fatiguée. Elle commençait à voir trouble. Une migraine la prit de court qu'elle dû se prendre la tête entre ses mains, ne quittant du regard l'homme face à elle . Alors qu'elle sentie son corps tomber au sol , elle réussit néanmoins à lâcher un seul mot. Un seul . Celui de …

- Klaus …

Fin du chapitre 8 

**Je sais pas vous mais je trouve ce chapitre bizarre :/ Enfin c'est mon avis après tout ^^**

** Bon j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu même si j'aurais pensé à d'autre scène entre Caroline et Tyler, mais bon ^^**

**j'attends donc avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre ;)**

**à bientôt !**

**à suivre !**


	9. Rapprochement et Jalousie

**Bonsoir ! **

**Désolé de ce long moment d'attente j'avais eu du mal à m'y remettre ^^**

**Voici donc le neuvième chapitre consacré rien qu'à Klaus et Caroline. Hé oui vous ne rêvez pas ! ;) Un chapitre rien qu'à eux c'est pas beau ça ? :p**

**Par contre il faut que je vous dise ... je doute de ce chapitre . J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose ou que je suis allée beaucoup trop vite. Bon c'est mon avis après tout, le votre est toujours bien différent du mien ^^ Non mais sérieusement quand je le relis j'ai l'impression que c'est nul :/ J'attends votre avis pour savoir si il est au dessus de vos attentes ou au contraire. Au pire je modifierais quelque scène , mais bon je vous laisse d'abord découvrir ce chapitre. **

**Mais avant j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent :) Un Grand Merci !**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Cassandre : Je suis Ravie que mon histoire t'ai plu et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bisou ! :)**

**Justine : Coucou ! En effet Tyler est vraiment cinglé. J'avais voulu au début le faire éperdument amoureux de Caroline mais je me suis rendue compte au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais que j'avais fais plus que ça. Je l'ai rendu psychopathe ^^ . Pour la réponse à ta question il faudra attendre ;) tu la découvrira prochainement, je ne peux te certifier quand exactement mais ça ne tardera ( normalement). **

**Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que Caroline a eu une histoire avec Tyler , et que durant leur relation il s'est produit bien des choses qui la poussé à le haïr et à le dégoûter de sa simple présence.**

**Quand à Victoria elle jouera un rôle important dans le prochain chapitre ;) Séduira-t-elle Klaus ? Hahaha surprise surprise ;)**

**Je te laisse tout d'abord découvrir ce tout nouveau chapitre avant d'attaquer le prochain :p Je te remercie pour ta review ça m'a fais vraiment plaisir ( comme toutes les autres fois ) et je te souhaite une excellente lecture :) Bisou !**

**sabrina-visiteur : Coucou ! Oui je sais il y a trop Tyler et pas de Klaus , il m'a manqué n'empêche dans ce chapitre ^^ Et ce qui concerne la bêtise de Caroline tu le découvriras dans les futurs chapitres à venir. **

**J'aime beaucoup ta fin ^^ Mais pour savoir si c'est ce qui va réellement ce passer il va falloir lire la suite ;) **

**Ne t'inquiète pas cette fiction n'est pas terminée. Elle est peut être loin. J'ai pensé à une suite pour cette histoire mais rien n'est encore sûr. Je pense écrire entre 12 ou 20 chapitres ( probablement ) je ne sais pas vraiment quand je vais la boucler mais pour l'instant l'histoire continue ;)**

**Je te laisse donc découvrir ce tout nouveau chapitre en te souhaitant une excellente lecture :) à bientôt ! Bisou !**

**Guest : Je ne m'arrête pas au contraire, voici le neuvième chapitre ;) en espérant qu'il te plaise . Bisou !**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ^^ Mais comme je le disais c'est l'avis de chacun, pour moi c'était vraiment ... bizarre . **

**Ho oui ( on me le dis même très souvent) ! J'adore couper à des moments pareils ça donne plus d'intrigue :p Mais voici la suite tant attendu ;) **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 9 : Rapprochement et Jalousie

_Alors qu'elle sentie son corps tomber au sol , elle réussit néanmoins à lâcher un seul mot. Un seul . Celui de …_

_- Klaus …_

**K.M / C. F**

La nuit était calme. Sereine. Aucun bruit ne venait briser cette douce atmosphère. En revanche cette tranquillité fut bien vite estompée par un cri aigu provenant d'une propriété voisine, plus précisément celle des : Mickaelson.

Une main devant sa bouche qui empêchait d'autre cri de franchir ses lèvres , Rebekah aurait pu tomber à la renverse si elle avait encore le cœur qui battait. Face à elle , à quelque pas du salon où elle se trouvait, Klaus couvert de sang transportait dans ses bras une Caroline inconsciente. Elijah qui lisait tranquillement dans le sofa de la pièce posa aussitôt son livre sur la petite table près de lui avant de se précipiter vers son frère.

- Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta Elijah.

- Une petite altercation rien de bien grave, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Klaus passa devant son frère et posa la jeune fille sur le canapé . Du bout des doigts il toucha sa peau . Elle avait l'air si fragile comme ça. Il retira une mèche qui gênait la vue des yeux clos de Caroline. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ne la quittait des yeux, mais la voix de sa sœur le coupa net dans sa contemplation.

- Es-tu blessé ? S'affola-t-elle.

- Blessure superficielle, ça va disparaître en un rien de temps.

En effet, le vampire releva doucement sa chemise et Elijah et Rebekah remarquèrent qu'il avait totalement cicatrisé. Soulagée qu'il n'est rien, la jeune sœur accourut vers lui et se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras .

- J'ai eu si peur j'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose .

Mais aussitôt Rebekah se retira de l'étreinte de son frère et afficha une grimace de dégoût.

- Je ne veux pas être insolente Nick, mais … tu sens vraiment mauvais.

- Il s'est encore battu avec un loup-garou, comprit Elijah qui sentait l'odeur de là où il se trouvait.

- Qui était-ce cette fois ?

- Le neveu du maire : Tyler Lockwood.

- Le … ? Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ? Questionna Rebekah.

- Pas pour féliciter Caroline de ses fiançailles en tout cas , répondit amèrement Klaus.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Elijah les sourcils froncés ne comprenant ce que faisait la jeune Forbes là dedans.

- Il s'apprêtait à assouvir ses désirs envers elle, grogna Klaus d'une voix qui reflétait une étincelle de colère malgré qu'il tente de bien le cacher, désignant la jeune fille endormie sur le canapé du salon .

- Oh mon dieu, lâcha la jeune sœur dans un souffle presque sous le choc. Elle va bien ?

- Oui, répondit-t-il en se servant un verre d'alcool.

- Ses parents vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne la voient rentrer.

- Je vais faire part d'une lettre à Charles, les rassura Elijah. Il me semblait qu'elle avait une fête près du lac d'après ce que m'a dis Kaiytlin, je leur dirais simplement que Caroline s'est évanouie dans la forêt , Klaus l'a trouvé alors qu'il était sorti et la ramené ici afin de ne les inquiéter davantage.

- Il me semble que c'est très mal vu que la fiancée passe la nuit chez son promis avant même de se marier , fit remarquer Rebekah.

- On s'en fiche ! Riposta Klaus. Et puis nous ne passons la nuit ensemble, elle dormira dans ma chambre et moi sur le canapé , de toute façon je ne suis pas fatigué.

- Raison de plus ! S'exclama-t-elle. La fiancée qui dort dans le lit de son futur époux c'est totalement déplacé Nick . Quand les gens l'apprendront . Et ses parents !

- Ils n'en sauront rien.

- Rebekah a raison Klaus, nous ne pouvons …

- Cela suffit ! J'ai décidé qu'elle passe la nuit dans ma chambre et elle la passera !

- Laisse lui au moins une des autres chambres , tenta de le raisonner son frère.

- Ne me force pas à répéter ce que je viens de dire, grogna Klaus en colère.

- Mais … , tenta une nouvelle fois Rebekah.

- Plus un mot ! Les interdit-il.

Klaus qui ne voulait en entendre davantage revint vers la jeune fille étalée sur son canapé. Délicatement il la pris dans ses bras afin de la monter à l'étage. Sans prêter attention aux appels d'Elijah il disparut dans sa chambre .

* * *

Les faibles rayons du soleil de cette matinée de juillet vinrent caresser le visage endormi de Caroline. Peu à peu ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement mais la lueur du jour qui l'aveugla la poussa à les ferma de nouveau . Elle mit quelque temps avant de se redresser . Elle se frotta les yeux les clignant plusieurs fois. Quand sa vue se fit plus net, elle sursauta . Elle ne se trouvait chez elle. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était la sienne, ni le lit dans lequel elle était couchée.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle aperçut un tissu bleu qui lui semblait familier sur une chaise à quelque pas à peine du lit où elle se trouvait. Curieuse , elle se mit sur pieds et s'y avança. Elle la prit aussitôt dans ses mains et ses yeux s'ouvrirent tels des soucoupes . Bouche bée, Caroline faillit faire un infarctus quand son regard se posa sur son reflet dans le miroir juste face à elle. Étant complétement abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait le cri dans sa gorge resta bloquée. La robe bleu qu'elle portait la veille se tenait dans ses propres mains . Alors de quoi est-elle vêtue ? Hé bien …

- Une chemise ?!

Elle resta là, complétement estomaquée. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être retirée sa robe pour s'enfiler une chemise, qui plus est qui ne lui appartenait pas et qui était bien trop grande pour elle. Elle faillit hurler mais une voix l'interrompit net.

- Je ne crierais pas si j'étais à ta place.

Elle se retourna vers l'individu et là la surprise et surtout l'envie subite de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler lui revint à l'esprit.

- Où est-ce que vous m'avez conduite ? Demanda-t-elle presque agressive.

- À mon manoir_ sweetheart_.

Klaus referma la porte derrière lui. D'un pas lent il prit place sur une autre chaise près de son bureau où était éparpillé divers manuscrits ainsi que quelque bricole.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Je t'ai simplement mise en sécurité après que tu ais perdu connaissance .

Et là, la scène de la veille lui revint à l'esprit. Son altercation avec Tyler , la dispute … son sauvetage. Mais tout était encore tellement floue. Cela ne pouvait pas être Klaus, ce n'était qu'un simple humain il n'aurait pas pu faire face à Tyler. Elle se torturait l'esprit durant un long instant cherchant le comment de cette histoire .

- Tu es bien songeuse , lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'il ne l'avait quitté du regard un seul instant attendant n'importe quelle réaction de sa part.

Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui, il n'arborait aucune expression à part la curiosité de savoir ce dont elle pensait à cet instant même.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Voulut-elle savoir.

- Je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt , répondit-il simplement. T'attendais-tu à une autre réponse ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton plaisantin ayant remarqué la surprise sur son visage .

- Ce n'est pas possible , murmura-t-elle à elle même.

- Qu'est-ce dont qui n'est pas possible _love_ ?

- Vous étiez là .

- Bien sûr que j'étais là je t'ai trouvé. Mais tu étais déjà inconsciente.

- Non je vous ai vu !

- Probablement. Tu étais dans les vapes quand je t'ai porté.

- Vous venez de dire que j'étais inconsciente.

Le regard de Klaus ne la lâcha pas. Aucun des deux ne prononça quoique ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'un léger sourire prit place au coin des lèvres du vampire.

- Futée. Mais …

Klaus se leva, s'avança doucement vers elle. Instinctivement elle recula mais percuta rapidement le mur. Il posa une main près de son visage, se penchant lentement sans la quitter du regard . De cette distance chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre . Caroline sentie comme une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps. Ressentir sa respiration contre sa peau donnait un petit côté … excitant. Aussitôt cette pensée arriva dans son esprit, aussitôt elle ressortie. Elle ne pouvait penser à ce genre de chose. Elle se l'interdisait.

- Si naïve.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, fit Caroline avec assurance.

- Et qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Vous, répondit-elle en pointant son doigts sur son torse, le désignant avant de se retirer du mur et de prendre ses distances.

- Des mots si futiles.

- Je vous ai entendu ! Vous lui avez parlé .

- Te manquais-je tant que cela pour entendre ma voix de partout ? Questionna-t-il taquin.

- Vous étiez là ce soir là ! Poursuivit-elle sans prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Vous lui avez dis … : « Ton pire cauchemar » .

- C'est toi qui a fais un cauchemar oui , ricana-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas avouer que vous y étiez ? S'énerva-t-elle agacée.

- Pour la simple raison que je n'y étais pas.

- C'est faux ! Vous le savez !

- Ce que je sais c'est de t'avoir trouvé inconsciente dans la forêt en pleine nuit.

- J'étais avec Tyler Lockwood ! Et vous … vous m'avez sauvé , murmura-t-elle après un long silence.

Klaus ne dit rien. Il savait que Rebekah, Elijah et Kol se tenaient dans le salon et entendaient tout. Il se doutait, rien qu'en les connaissant, que aucun d'eux ne comprenaient ce qui était entrain de se passer. Le vampire pouvait très bien lui dire qu'il avait été présent mais cela viendra à lui révéler la vérité étant donné qu'elle a vu tout ce qui s'était passé entre le loup-garou et lui. Ou du mois c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il espérait néanmoins qu'elle est été dans les vapes à ce moment là. Au pire il n'aura qu'à lui effacer la mémoire et tout redeviendra normal . Enfin presque.

- Je suis certaine que c'était vous.

- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?

- Parce que je le sais tout simplement.

Ils se défièrent du regard sans piper mot. Un attendant que l'autre arrête de s'entêter de connaître la vérité tandis que le second attendait impatiemment de recevoir des explications mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir lâcher prise.

- J'espère que tu aimes ma chemise, ajouta Klaus une lieur malicieuse dans le regard .

Ce détournement de conversation la fit revenir sur la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Se rappelant de quoi elle était vêtue, son expression changea aussitôt et elle en oublia totalement le sujet principal de leur conversation.

- Vous avez osé me dévêtir ! S'exclama-t-elle scandalisée.

- Si je ne me trompe pas toi aussi, répondit-il du tac au tac. Lors du dîner, ici, au manoir, ajouta-t-il .

- C-Ce n'est pas pareil !

- En quoi est-ce différent ?

- J'étais …. oh et puis zut je ne vous dois aucune explication ! Je l'ai fais point final ! Mais vous ! Vous n'aviez aucun droit de me dévêtir de la sorte ! J-Je … Oh mon dieu …

Apercevant le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du Lord, Caroline se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers !

- Voyons comtesse en tant que gentleman je ne pouvais vous laisser dans cette tenue, se défendit-il en désignant sa robe délabrée de la veille emplie de boue .

- Un gentleman n'aurait jamais retiré une robe à une femme soit disant que sa tenue n'était en bonne état.

- Et une comtesse bien élevée n'aurait jamais essayé de dévêtir un Lord devant les deux familles réunis, riposta-t-il.

- Je ne vous ai jamais …

- Taratata ! Ceci est bien vilain de mentir pour une si ravissante jeune fille. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas comtesse. En tant que gentleman que je suis , je te pardonne tout , la rassura-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

- Vous êtes ignoble.

- Et toi bien agaçante.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler comme ça !

- Oh peut être que toi si ? Je n'ai jamais rien dis sur ton comportement plus que déplacé, fit-il plus sérieusement. Même le soir où ta famille et toi êtes venu dîner. Pourtant j'aurais bien pu te mettre dehors .

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fais alors , cracha-t-elle.

- J'aurais pu en effet, mais … je n'aurais pas pu. Tu as un don de me mettre en colère avec ton attitude mais aussi de me divertir. Tu as beau avoir un sale caractère tu restes aussi attirante. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fais pour que je sois comme ça Caroline, mais je n'arrive pas à te détester malgré ton comportement. Tu tiens tête. Peut être même trop. Mais j'aime cette partie de tête de mule que tu possèdes, bien que parfois cela soit un peu lourd à la longue. Le soir du dîner j'étais beaucoup plus amusé qu'en colère alors que d'habitude je suis moins indulgent avec l'attitude de mes invités . Alors oui. Tu es agaçante, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant de nouveau de la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas, cette fois-ci. Agaçante dans tes répliques mais je m'en fiche. Parce que c'est ce qui fait ton charme et ça, je ne peux m'en passer, termina-t-il sincère.

Caroline ne put rien répondre. Le Lord sur qui elle s'était mal comportée ne la détestait pas. Pourtant c'était ce qu'elle voulait atteindre. Qu'il la déteste pour qu'il la laisse partir. À présent elle savait que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle n'atteindra jamais son objectif. Jamais.

* * *

Après leur petite ''discussion '' , Klaus avait laissé Caroline dans sa chambre, pour permettre à celle-ci de se rhabiller correctement. Heureusement pour elle, elle faisait la même taille que Rebekah dont cette dernière lui avait prêté une de ses robes. Caroline trouvait qu'elle avait bon goût. La tenue était ravissante.

N'ayant aucune autre rose , Caroline dû rester avec la même que la veille. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas sentir une de ces plantes dans ses cheveux blonds . Elle avait comme l'impression d'être nue sans cela.

Enfin prête , la jeune fille descendit de l'étage , lentement, quand elle entendit deux voix qu'elle reconnut être celle de Rebekah et du Lord.

-Tu aurais pu être un peu plus courtois, le sermonna la jeune sœur.

- Je l'ai été , la contredit-il sur la défensive.

- Tu lui as fais croire que …

- Comtesse ! La salua Klaus dans un sourire en apercevant sa fiancée dans les escaliers, évitant ainsi le sermon de Rebekah. Tu es resplendissante , la complimenta-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Caroline descendit les dernières marches, puis sans lui accorder un regard passa près de lui afin de saluer sa sœur.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda cette dernière d'un ton qui trahissait son inquiétude.

- Je me sens bien, la rassura la jolie Forbes.

- Allez viens je suis sûr que tu dois mourir de faim.

- Non en faite … , commença Caroline.

- Elle a déjà mangé, termina Klaus.

- Comment …

- Je lui ai envoyé le petit-déjeuner dans la chambre, répondit simplement Klaus.

- Très gentleman de ta part, marmonna Rebekah légèrement vexée de ne pouvoir passer du temps en sa compagnie de bon matin.

- Je suis vraiment confuse, si j'aurais su que tu … , s'excusa Caroline soudain gênée.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est bien grave. Bon, hé bien pendant ce temps tu pourrais lui montrer notre jardin Nick, je suis certaine qu'elle va adorer.

- Bien entendu, accepta le Lord. Si la comtesse veux bien me suivre.

Dans un geste de main qui l'invita à avancer vers la sortie, Caroline semblait hésiter pendant un instant mais ses doutes s'envolèrent aussitôt quand elle aperçut une végétation aussi verte que son jardin . Avant de franchir la porte, Klaus lui présenta son bras. Caroline ne réfléchit plus face à la vision colorée qui lui était offerte et accepta sans broncher. Klaus esquissa un léger sourire, puis ensemble, sortirent à l'extérieur.

* * *

Le jardin était immense. La pelouse sur laquelle ils marchaient, était aussi verte que les pommes du pommier de la propriété. Mais la meilleure vision fut celle des fleurs. Jamais elle n'en avait vu autant de sa vie. Il y avait de tout : des coquelicots, de splendides jonquilles ; des iris ; des lys ; des marguerites ; des origans … tellement de couleur et de beauté rendaient le jardin aussi merveilleux que le sien.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle ne s'était rendue compte que le Lord à ses côtés, la regardait. En apercevant clairement le sourire perchée sur les lèvre de sa fiancée il su que sa sœur avait raison. Elle semblait adorer.

- Chaque année, le jour de mon anniversaire, mon père m'offrait une magnifique fleur , raconta-t-elle en les regardant . Une rose blanche. Lorsque j'étais enfant je me souviens que je ne pouvais m'en passer. Quand elle fanait je pleurait parce qu'elle n'était aussi belle qu'au début ; quand mon père partait pour affaire j'avais toujours peur qu'il oublie de m'en ramener une , poursuivit-elle en souriant face à ses souvenirs. Il a fini par ne plus m'en ramener. À la place il rapportait des différentes couleurs. Au fil des années je m'y suis habituée, mais ce qui me manque le plus c'est cette rose blanche. Elle représentait tellement de chose pour moi : la confiance ; l'innocence ; le mariage … ma mère disait que cette couleur ne m'y allait pas quand je l'accrochait dans mes cheveux. Le bond et le blanc ne pouvait s'accorder. Mais je n'en avait que faire. Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment comprise , continua-t-elle en touchant du bout des doigts une jonquille.

- Attends moi ici, lui quémanda soudain Klaus.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, surprise qu'il la laisse soudain seule.

- Je reviens le plus vite possible, attends moi, ne bouge pas.

Caroline ne put rien dire qu'il s'éloignait. Elle lâcha un profond soupir le regardant partir pour disparaître de sa vue. Son regard se posa sur la jonquille qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâchée. Elle regarda ensuite les autres fleurs à ses côtés, qui n'étaient que splendide. Le jardin était si bien entretenue qu'elle se demandait si elle ne devait renvoyer ses jardiniers pour embaucher ceux du Lord.

Elle sentie soudain un courent d'air derrière elle. Elle ne put se retourner qu'une fleur, la plus belle qu'elle n'ai jamais vu de sa vie, apparut devant son regard bleu. Bouche bée, elle attrapa délicatement la plante . Portant la fleur à son nez, elle failli s'évanouir tellement elle sentait bon. Touchée de son attention, Caroline se tourna vers Klaus et pour la toute première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle lui sourit.

- Le blanc ne va peut être pas avec la couleur de tes cheveux , mais elle s'accorde parfaitement bien avec celle de tes yeux.

La jeune fille sentie la couleur lui monter aux joues, et pour cacher son trouble elle reporta la fleur à son nez humant son doux parfum. Quand elle pensa qu'elles avaient reprit leurs couleurs normal , elle plongea son regard bleu dans celui du vampire. Klaus s'avança doucement vers elle. Caroline ne bougea pas. Elle ne bougea pas non plus quand il attrapa délicatement sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. La jeune fille sursauta légèrement quand elle vit que son visage avançait lentement vers le sien, mais s'apaisa quand il posa son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux comme pour savourer ce moment entre eux.

Caroline, quand à elle, avait les yeux bien ouvert. Elle le regardait. Troublée. Elle s'était comportée tellement mal envers lui, et lui ? Il restait gentil avec elle malgré son attitude. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne _le_ méritait pas.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard pesant sur lui, il ouvrit ses paupières et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Caroline sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau. C'était si doux, tel une caresse . Ses gestes étaient si tendres , mais son regard lui, était bien différent. Elle ne put qualifier exactement ce qu'elle voyait en revanche son cœur tambouriner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle savait que c'était vraiment puissant.

- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Caroline , murmura Klaus pour que elle seule entende. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Doucement il noua ses doigts aux siens. La jeune fille ferma la yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Ces simples mots suffisaient à la détendre. Comme si toute ses peurs, toutes ses craintes s'étaient envolées dans une phrase.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. De croire à ce qu'il disait. Elle hocha de la tête . Elle le savait .

Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Klaus ainsi que de la jeune fille. Ils se regardaient. Se souriaient.

- Si j'aurais su qu'une simple fleur t'attendrirait autant je te l'aurais offerte bien avant, se moqua le vampire.

Caroline lui donna aussitôt un coup sur le torse .

- Aïe ! Se plaignit Klaus faussement souffrant. Une comtesse ne doit pas frapper, la sermonna-t-il.

- Je fais ce que je veux mon cher, rétorqua la jeune fille un sourire joueur au lèvre.

- Il y a du progrès dis moi, s'étonna le Lord. À présent tu es gentille seulement à cause d'une simple fleur ? Blagua le vampire. Il faudrait que je t'en offre une chaque jour si cela m'évite à recevoir tes foudres , ricana-t-il.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est juste que … votre attention m'a touché, avoua-t-elle sincère. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais revu une de ces fleurs.

- Et si tu me tutoyais pour changer ? Questionna Klaus pour changer de conversation pour lui éviter une nouvelle fois des taquineries.

- Hors de question ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et d'abord vous n'avez aucun droit de le faire !

- Cela fais bien un moment que je te parle ainsi cela ne t'a pas dérangé, répondit-il malicieux.

- Hé bien ç-ça va changer ! Désormais il vous ait interdit de me tutoyer est-ce clair ?

- Je fais ce que je veux ma chère, répondit-il en répétant les même mots que elle précédemment .

- Crétin ! Marmonna Caroline ne désirant le dire à haute voix lorsqu'elle aperçut Kol apparaître sur un magnifique cheval de couleur chocolat.

- Bien le bonjour mon frère, le salua Klaus.

- Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-il en descendant de l'animal, surpris de les trouver tous les deux ensembles dans le jardin de sa résidence.

- Votre frère m'a montré votre jardin, répondit Caroline.

- Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Questionna-t-il intéressé.

- Il est magnifique. Et immense, rajouta-t-elle ce qui le fit sourire.

- Je suis content que cela vous plaise. Oh cela allez m'échapper ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux je vous remercie, le rassura-t-elle d'un sourire.

- Elijah a fais part d'une lettre à votre père hier soir, la prévint Kol. Cela ne lui a pas dérangé de vous savoir ici.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Kol et Caroline se sourirent sous le regard de Klaus qui arborait une expression bien plus sérieuse en regardant son frère d'un mauvais œil.

- N'as-tu pas à faire ? Demanda Klaus d'un ton froid.

- Voyons Nicklaus, tu ne vas tout de même pas m'empêcher de passer plus de temps en compagnie de ma futur belle-sœur .

- Peut être bien, répondit-il acerbe.

- Nick ! Le gronda Caroline.

Ce dernier, plus que surpris, posa son regard sur la jeune fille. Depuis leur rencontre, elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom, et l'entendre de sa bouche lui donna des frissons. La jolie blonde ne semblait faire attention à l'expression soudaine qui a pris place sur son visage et se focalisa plutôt sur Kol.

- Cela vous plairait-il de vous promener ? Lui proposa le jeune frère.

- Non ! Répondit Klaus ne la laissant en placer une.

- J'en serais ravie , répliqua la jeune fille en lançant un regard réprobateur vers le vampire.

- Parfait ! S'exclama Kol enjoué. Allons y dans ce cas. Désolé grand frère mais ta fiancé et moi avons à discuter , le nargua-t-il.

Il présenta son bras à la futur madame Mickaelson qui accepta aussitôt. Puis sans même accorder un seul regard à Klaus, elle s'éloigna avec Kol. Le vampire qui se retrouvait à présent seul, serra les poings rien qu'à la vision d'apercevoir sa fiancée au bras de son propre frère. D'un pas furieux il se dirigea vers le manoir les laissant s'éloigner.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le perron il y trouva sa jeune sœur assise entrain de boire un verre qu'il devina aussitôt être du sang. Il s'assit en face d'elle alors qu'elle posa son breuvage sur la table.

- Caroline a-t-elle apprécié le jardin ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Beaucoup, répondit-il d'un ton qui trahissait sa colère.

Rebekah posa son regard en direction du jardin où elle découvrit la jeune fille en compagnie de Kol qui semblait se divertir avec son frère.

- Ils me donnent la nausée.

La jeune Mickaelson regarda son frère . Il ne quittait des yeux les deux jeunes gens qui discutaient et riaient aux éclats. Rebekah aperçu une profonde colère qu'il semblait tenter de contrôler ce qui l'étonna fortement.

- Kol te la kidnappé, comprit-elle moqueuse.

- Il était censé être à l'extérieur , grogna Klaus.

- Je vois qu'Elijah avait raison, sourit Rebekah.

- En quoi avait-il raison ?

- De votre relation. Il t'avait bien dis que cela changera, que vous ne serait au même stade qu'il y a quelque jours.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que cela a changé ?

- Parce que pour la première fois depuis votre rencontre elle s'est sentie bien avec toi.

- Sur quoi peux-tu te baser pour dire de tels sottises ?

- Ses gestes ne trompent pas Nick. J'ai entendu son cœur battre contre sa poitrine quand tu t'es approché d'elle et quand tu lui as attrapé ses mains ; la couleur de ses joues quand tu lui a offert la rose. Et j'en passe !

- Tu nous as épié ?! S'exclama Klaus en colère.

- Oui je sais c'était mal mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher …

- Klaus serra davantage ses poings, se retenant de lui arracher la tête.

- C'est plus que physique j'en suis certaine.

- Suffit Rebekah ! Siffla le Lord soudain furieux.

- Caroline est vraiment une fille super Nick, poursuivit-elle. Tu ne peux le nier. Je sais que tu refuses t'ouvrir à qui que ce soit mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps tu as exprimé tes sentiments.

- Je ne ressens aucun sentiments Rebekah ! Je suis un vampire ! Les vampires ne sont pas humains , ils sont dépourvu de toute humanité et c'est ce que je suis.

- Tu veux me faire croire ça ? Que tu ne ressens strictement rien ? Que lorsque tu es avec elle ce n'est que comédie pour la tuer dans quelque temps afin qu'elle te serve de dîner ? Tu peux dire tout ce qui te chantes Nick, mais ce que je vois ne trompe pas. Tu ressens des choses pour elle. Alors tu peux continuer tes beau discours sur l'inhumanité des vampires mais ce que je serais sûr c'est que tout ce que diras ne seras que futilité face à la réalité qui ne trompe pas et que tu dévoiles toi même à chaque fois que tu te trouves en sa présence . Mais dis toi bien une chose. Un beau jour tu finiras par te retrouver tout seul avec ton sale caractère en te croyant plus fort que tout le monde et là tu regretteras tes choix passés. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que tu la perdras _elle._

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Rebekah reprit sa tasse en main et rentra au manoir le laissant ainsi seul face à la vision de dégoût que lui procurait l'image de son frère avec sa promise.

Sa sœur avait tord. Il était puissant. Il était capable de mettre tout le monde à genoux s'il le désirait. Mais il ne pouvait nier le faite que Caroline ne lui faisait aucun effet. La bête en lui la désirait au plus profond de son être. Quand il avait tenu pour la première fois sa main, il avait refusé de la lâcher. Il voulait la garder près d'elle, à tout jamais. Lorsque son regard croisait le sien il se sentait puissant au point qu'il était capable de remuer ciel et terre pour elle. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour cette femme, y compris s'il devait y laisser sa vie.

* * *

Pendant que Kol lui racontait quelques anecdotes de famille, les pensées de Caroline dévièrent sans le vouloir vers Klaus. Le faite de lui avoir offerte une fleur la mettait dans tout ses états. Elle se sentait troublée de son attention. Cependant une part d'elle était terrifiée d'avancer. Elle devait se reprendre . Elle se refusait de retomber sinon elle n'aurait la force de se relever comme autrefois.

- Vous sentez-vous bien Caroline ? Demanda Kol quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus.

- Euh … oui … je suis navrée j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Souhaitez-vous rentrer au manoir ? Lui proposa le jeune frère. Cela vous permettra de vous reposer si vous le désirez. Il me semble que ma sœur doit être impatiente de passer du temps en votre compagnie.

- Allons la retrouver dans ce cas, accepta Caroline dans un sourire.

* * *

- Ah vous voilà enfin ! Je me demandais bien quand vous alliez vous daignez vous montrer .

- J'espère que nous n'avons été long, je n'aurais désiré vous laisser dans l'ennuie, fit Kol faussement attristé en regardant Klaus qui se trouvait sur le canapé.

- Je ne voudrais pas briser l'ambiance mais il faudrait que Caroline rentre, intervient Elijah en pénétrant dans le salon.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Rebekah. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Si je comprends bien tu veux mettre notre invité à la porte, compris Klaus qui n'a pas du tout apprécié l'intrusion de son frère.

- Je ne veux mettre personne dehors, rétorqua Elijah. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites Caroline, tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans notre demeure, la rassura-t-il. Je dis cela parce que je reviens justement de chez Charles. Mais tu ferais mieux de rentrer , lui conseilla-t-il.

Devant l'air interrogateur qu'elle arborait, Elijah dû lui révéler la raison.

- Toute ta famille est arrivée aujourd'hui .

- Quoi ?! S'écria Caroline.

En apercevant l'expression de surprise sur son visage , les membres de la familles comprirent aussitôt qu'elle ne semblait ravie de leur visite surprise à son domicile.

- Attendez, vous les avez vu ?

- Bien entendu. J'ai même fais leur connaissance .

- Vous voulez dire que toute ma famille est venue jusqu'ici ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau pour être certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

- Oui en effet.

- C'est pas vrai, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle totalement abasourdie .

Elle se doutait déjà de la raison de leur visite c'est pourquoi elle se résigna à partir malgré l'envie de rester . Elle semblait aussi déçue que Rebekah , elle aurait bien voulu passer du temps en sa compagnie mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait perdre une minute de plus si elle ne voulait recevoir la morale de sa famille. Elle prit la jeune sœur dans ses bras, la rassurant qu'elle reviendrait rapidement la voir.

* * *

Klaus conduit la jeune fille jusqu'au pied du perron où attendait une calèche pour Caroline. Avant de monter à l'intérieur, elle se tourna vers le Lord.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fais.

- Ce n'était rien.

- Ce n'est pas rien ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie hier soir .

- Caroline, soupira Klaus.

- Non ! Taisez-vous ! Ne me dites pas que ce n'étais pas vous , je sais que vous y étiez.

- N'essaie pas de t'aventurer sur cette route , la prévint-il sérieusement.

- Connaissez-vous Tyler Lockwood ? Le questionna Caroline ne lui prêtant pas attention.

- Pas personnellement .

- Cet homme est bien plus dangereux que vous pouvez le pensez, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'est pas humain.

Il crut un moment que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours, qu'il se trouvait probablement dans un rêve mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence que c'était bien la réalité.

- Au revoir Klaus.

Avant même qu'elle n'ai put lui tourner le dos, le vampire lui attrapa le bras la forçant à le regarder de nouveau.

- Qu'avez-vous dis ?

- J'ai dis que Tyler Lockwood n'est pas humain, répéta-t-elle en se retirant de son emprise. Et il y a des questions à se poser à propos de la veille, comme par exemple : comment un humain comme vous a pu faire fuir un loup-garou tel que lui ?

La jeune fille recula d'un pas se rapprochant de la calèche , sans le quitter des yeux.

- À moins que vous ne soyez pas vous même humain.

Ces derniers mots le laissa sur place. Durant ce moment d' ''inconscience'' Caroline monta dans la calèche.

- Je vous remercie pour l'hospitalité mon Lord.

Quand Klaus reprit ses esprits, la jeune fille se trouvait déjà bien loin de lui.

Fin du chapitre 9.

**Caroline qui commence à douter de quelque chose ... hum hum, la suite promet d'être intéressante :D**

**Les moments entre Klaus et Caroline vous ont plu ? ( Non c'est nul ! ...) **

**J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre :)**

**à bientôt !**

**à suivre !**

**PS : JE NE POURRAIS PUBLIER DURANT UN CERTAIN MOMENT ( 1 bon mois il faut compter ) . JE DÉMÉNAGE EN AOÛT CE QUI VOUDRA DIRE QUE JE N'AURAIS INTERNET DURANT UN BON MOMENT AVANT D'ÊTRE INSTALLÉE . **

**MAIS NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS J'ESSAIERAI AVANT DE PUBLIER RAPIDEMENT LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ( j'essaierais d'en publier le maximum mais je ne vos promets rien il y a beaucoup à faire et je suis assez débordé ces derniers temps à cause de ça , mais je ne vous oublis pas pour autant ) . Je vous préviens au cas où vous n'aurez plus aucune nouvelle ^^**


	10. Moments Partagés

**Bonsoir ! **

**Non non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi ^^ J'ai réussi à écrire rapidement ce chapitre ! ( trop fière de moi XD )**

**Comme d'habitude je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis :) **

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

**Ninou : Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise :) et comme tu peux le voir tu n'as pas beaucoup attendu ;) **

**Sabrina-visiteur : J'ai été ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu :) La jalousie de Klaus envers son frère n'est pas prête de s'arrêter. Kol adore embêter son frère et pour mieux l'atteindre quoi de mieux que de se rapprocher de l'unique personne qui lui a volé son cœur ? ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ;) je te laisse en décider . Bonne lecture :)**

**Justine : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup :) Oui les disputes et les confrontations entres eux sont assez mouvementé ^^ en ce qui concerne la nature de Klaus, Caroline se doute déjà de quelque chose , on verra bien combien de temps elle mettra pour découvrir la vérité. Je suis vraiment contente que la scène du jardin t'ai plu ;) Et Klaus jaloux , que du bonheur ! ^^ allez je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant ! Bisou !**

Chapitre 10 : Moments partagés.

Le distance qui séparait la résidence des Mickaelson à la sienne , permit à la jeune fille de se préparer à ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter dans peu de temps. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venu ce fut à l'anniversaire de son père, depuis, aucune nouvelle à part quelque lettre insignifiante .

Cette nouvelle qui lui a été annoncée d'un seul coup l'avait rendu bien nerveuse. Se tortillant les doigts sur le siège de la calèche, elle pensait à comment elle pourrait s'échapper sans se faire repérer. Bien entendu, elle savait que son absence ne passera pas inaperçu auprès d'eux. Elle souffla profondément.

Lorsqu'elle traversa le pont, son cœur s'accéléra. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver parmi eux et encore moins se disputer avec . Le faîte qu'en plus d'être nerveuse cela n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

Quand la calèche s'arrêta net et que l'homme qui la conduisait lui ouvrit la porte, elle sut que son heure était venue. Elle mit quelque seconde le temps de se reprendre en main avant d'y descendre. À peine sortie qu'elle reconnut le vacarme qui se tramait à l'intérieur de ses murs.

La tête haute, elle gravit les marches du perron . La porte déjà ouverte comme si on attendait qu'elle , lui fit comprendre qu'elle aura beaucoup de mal à ne pas créer de scène.

À peine elle posa un pied à l'intérieur, qu'une petite tête blonde lui sauta dessus.

- Tante Caro' ! Tu es venue , se réjouit la petite Stacy un magnifique sourire sur le visage.

- Laisse là respirer voyons, ria Alice en arrivant.

L'enfant lâcha sa tante après lui avoir déposé un bisou mouillé sur la joue et courut au salon . Alice prit aussitôt sa sœur dans ses bras , la serrant.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Je vais bien, la rassura Caroline d'un sourire.

- Quand père a reçu la lettre on a commencé à craindre le pire, mais heureusement qu'Elijah avait pris la peine de venir pour nous rassurer que tu te portais bien sinon je pense que mère aurait paniqué en un rien de temps.

- Caroline !

Celle-ci se retrouva de nouveau dans des bras . Elle se sentait étouffée . Il faisait une canicule à en mourir à l'intérieur qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne tarderait à s'évanouir.

- Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te rendre à ce genre de fête. Ton père a été furieux quand il la apprit. Voilà ce que ça donne de vouloir lui cacher tes activités.

- Je suis désolée maman .

- Où as-tu trouvé cette robe ? Elle ne t'appartient pas !

- C'est celle de Rebekah. Ma robe étant en mauvaise état, elle m'en a prêté une pour me changer, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est adorable de sa part mais il faudrait que tu te changes, il faudrait lui rendre.

- Je peux y aller maintenant si vous le souhaitez , se précipita-t-elle de proposer.

- Ah non ! Pas tout de suite ! Toute la famille est présente cela serait impolie de ta part de ne les saluer, surtout que tu as passé la nuit là bas, termina-t-elle doucement pour que elle seule entende, ne voulant attirer l'attention des autres membres de la famille qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Mais mère …, tenta Caroline.

- Tu ne t'échapperas pas jeune fille . Allez vas y ! la poussa sa mère.

De mauvaise grâce, elle pénétra dans le salon. Aussitôt tous les regards furent braqués sur elle. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été tous réunis, elle était arrivée en tenue d'équitation le soir de la fête d'anniversaire de son père ce qui avait crée pas mal de dispute. Aujourd'hui, la voilà vêtue d'une sublime robe rouge qui étonna fortement certains membres de la famille , eux qui l'ont vu très rarement bien habillée.

- Caroline ! Seigneur tu es ravissante .

La voix aigu de sa maudite tante lui donna aussitôt la migraine . Victoria et elle étaient pareils. Telle mère telle fille comme on dit.

- Bien le bonjour ma tante , la salua-t-elle d'un sourire forcé.

- Tu as enfin compris qu'une jeune fille de ton rang devait bien se vêtir, je te félicite.

- Je vous remercie .

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer ! Rien qu'en apercevant sa tignasse rousse , l'envie de les lui arracher la tenta .

Elle salua chaque personne présente : ses trois sorcières de tantes ; ses cinq oncles ; ses grands-parents ainsi que ses cousins et cousines. Chacun debout dans le salon, un verre de champagne à la main , Caroline voulu se faire à cet instant petite pour éviter ce moment qu'elle avait toujours craint.

- Je propose de porter un toast aux fiançailles inattendu de notre jolie Caroline , suggéra sa tante Katy , la mère et sosie de sa peste de cousine Victoria.

- Et pour avoir accepté le choix de tes parents, ajouta son oncle Rufus, père de cette dernière et frère de son père.

Caroline évita de leur dire le fond de sa pensée mais s'abstint. Si elle désirait quitter ce manoir le plus rapidement possible, il fallait qu'elle se tienne bien et qu'elle n'ouvre surtout pas la bouche . Dans un nouveau sourire qui semblait forcé , elle leva son verre en même temps que les autres.

- à Caroline !

Ils trinquèrent tous leur verre avant d'y boire . Mais avant même d'avoir déposé ses lèvres sur la coupe , la voix stridente de Victoria vint ,une nouvelle fois, percer ses tympans.

- Dis moi Caroline, qu'est-ce que ça fais d'être promise à un homme alors que tout le monde ici sait que tu n'es point consentante ?

- Qui a dis que je ne l'étais pas ?

La rouquine referma sa bouche. En effet, jamais elle n'avait entendu sa cousine dire de sa propre bouche qu'elle n'était pour le mariage arrangé. Quand à la jolie blonde, celle-ci afficha un sourire victorieux avant de prendre une gorgée sous le regard noir de Victoria.

Ni Charles, ni Kaiytlin, ni même ses deux sœurs n'ouvrirent la bouche face à sa réponse. Ils pensaient que soit elle avait enfin fais un effort envers le Lord soit que ce n'était une mise en scène afin de se débarrasser de leurs questions plus qu'embêtantes.

- Alors ça y est ? Tu vas enfin trouver ta place parmi ces vauriens de paysans ? Rajouta sa cousine qui ne voulait en terminer là.

- Victoria arrête , tenta une de ses cousines.

- Excuse moi de poser cette question, mais tout le monde est impatient de savoir qui est cet homme mystérieux avec qui tu vas passer le reste de ta vie , se défendit-elle.

- Vous ne le savez pas ? S'étonna la jeune fille, surprise que ses parents ne leur en aient pas parlé.

- Nous avons pensé que c'était à toi de leur annoncer, lui dit sa mère .

Caroline sourit à ses parents afin de les remercier. Victoria avait toujours dis que sa place se trouvait dans un village, auprès d'un homme qui ne possédait pas un sou. Pourtant , elle aurait dû savoir depuis longtemps que son père ne l'aurait jamais lié à quelqu'un qui possédait un rang inférieur au leur. Elle se demandait encore comment une fille comme elle pouvait être idiote à ce point.

- Mon fiancé est un Lord. Lord Nicklaus Mickaelson.

Face au silence de sa cousine et à la mine qu'elle arborait, Caroline ne pouvait que se sentir fière de sa réplique.

- Bien à présent que chacun a eu sa réponse je vais prendre congé. Être enfermée dans cette pièce m'étouffe , j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Caroline se tourna vers la sortie mais une idée traversa son esprit et elle ne put l'éviter. En se retournant vers Victoria, elle s'avança vers elle.

- Une dernière petite chose …

D'un geste habile , elle renversa totalement le contenue de sa coupe sur elle.

- Tu devrais changer de tenue , elle a l'air bien amochée.

Puis sans un mot de plus, elle quitta le salon un sourire victorieux au lèvre , laissant sa cousine furieuse de son geste derrière elle.

* * *

Aussitôt qu'elle se trouva sur le perron, elle lâcha un profond soupir de bien être. _À présent_ elle se sentait bien mieux. Alors qu'elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la chaleur du soleil qui caressait sa peau , elle entendit la porte claquer derrière elle, signe que quelqu'un était sortie.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle tomba sur son père qui fixait l'horizon , sa canne à la main.

- Ton attitude est toujours aussi déplacée , lui fit-il remarquer.

Caroline ne répondit pas . Elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche son père n'apprécierait ses mots.

- Mais je n'ai qu'une chose à dire …

La jolie blonde se prépara à recevoir une morale de plus malgré son avis de s'éclipser . là. Maintenant.

- Bien joué.

La jeune fille regarda son père comme choquée. Celui-ci qui vit l'expression sur son visage compris aussitôt qu'elle ne s'était attendue à ça. Il sourit.

- Vous … vous n'êtes point fâché ? S'étonna Caroline.

- Moi fâché ? Voyons mon enfant, je sais bien à quel point Victoria peut être embêtante quand elle s'y met. J'ai été dans la même situation que toi avec mon frère . Lorsque nous étions jeune , Rufus ne faisait que me taquiner à propos de ta mère. Et dieu seul sait à quel point elle me rendait fou. Il me charriait sur mon inexpérience de la séduction. Tu me fais penser à moi à ton âge. Je m'étais plus d'une fois emporté contre lui . Mais il est mon frère, et nous avions l'habitude de souvent nous bagarrer au grand damne de tes grands-parents. Victoria te taquine à propos de tes vêtements, sur tes activités alors que moi c'était sur ma façon de séduire les femmes. Qu'est-ce que j'étais mauvais , ria-t-il en se remémorant ces moments.

Caroline sourit. S'approchant de son père, elle perdit son regard vers l'horizon. Au bout d'un moment, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Charles passa un bras derrière le dos de sa fille, la pressant contre lui.

- Vont-ils rester longtemps ?

- Hé bien d'après ce que j'ai entendu auprès de tes tantes cette après-midi, elles semblaient décidées à t'aider à choisir ta robe pour le mariage, ainsi que pour les préparatifs à venir.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Il en est hors de question qu'elles fourrent leur nez dedans !

- Tu sais bien comment elles sont, soupira-t-il. Si elles n'y participent pas , elles vont créer encore des scènes.

- Mettons les en cuisine alors, proposa-t-elle innocemment.

- Idée intéressante, ria Charles.

Rapidement le rire de Caroline vint se mêler au sien .

- Papa ?

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Pourriez-vous les mettre hors de cela ? Je ne désire porter une robe qu'elles oseraient m'imposer.

- Je crains que cela ne soit bien plus compliqué.

- Je vous en prie , le supplia-t-elle en se mettant face à lui. C'est de mon mariage qu'il s'agit .

- Tu as raison, céda Charles.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Bien entendu, rit-il.

- Oh papa merci ! Merci ! Se réjouie la jeune fille en sautant dans ses bras.

- C'est naturelle Caroline. C'est ton mariage, sourit le vieil homme.

- Alice et Megan pourront m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Évidemment.

- Je pense également proposer à Rebekah.

- Je n'aurais pu proposer mieux, lui sourit Charles.

* * *

Dans l'immense jardin de la résidence des Mickaelson, la jeune sœur de la famille resta assise au soleil, un livre à la main. Kol à ses côtés, s'amusait à tourner un médaillon entre ses mains qu'il avait retiré autour de son cou .

- Quand penses-tu que notre cher frère se décidera enfin à lui offrir la bague de fiançailles ? Questionna-t-il. Cela fait bien plusieurs jours que l'annonce de leur mariage a été annoncée et je n'ai toujours pas aperçu de bague au doigt de notre jolie Caroline.

- Laisse donc lui le temps , s'agaça Rebekah qui était bien trop concentrée dans sa lecture pour discuter avec lui. Il n'est pas à un jour près .

- Il est bien lent pour quelqu'un qui va se marier, lui fit-il remarquer.

- La date du mariage n'a toujours pas été fixée Kol. S'il veux la lui offrir la veille de leur mariage et bien il la lui offrira ! Il pourra lui mettre le jour même s'il le souhaite. C'est sa décision , pas la tienne.

- Chaque femme de notre famille qui s'apprêtait à se marier ont reçu leur bague le jour même de l'annonce des fiançailles ou deux jours après.

- Tu es lourd , souffla la jeune fille d'agacement.

- Tu apprécierais toi si ton fiancé t'offrait la bague au dernier moment ?

- Oh tu m'énerves à la fin ! S'énerva-t-elle. Si ça te préoccupes tant , épouses là toi-même ! Comme ça elle aura sa bague !

- Klaus me tuerait si ça arrivait, ria Kol.

- Alors tais toi ! Sinon je te jure que c'est moi qui va finir par te tuer .

- Allons, allons frangine tu ne peux te passer de moi ! Que ferais-tu sans moi sérieusement ?

- Je serais plus tranquille ça c'est sûr , marmonna-t-elle.

- C'est pas beau de mentir, la taquina-t-il.

- Tu es vraiment agaçant Kol !

- Dis toi bien que tu ne seras plus seule désormais. Caroline sera aussi folle de moi que toi tu l'es.

- Toi ? Pouffa-t-elle. Dès qu'elle aura découvert quel genre d'homme tu es, elle s'enfuira à toute jambe.

- Je la rattraperai bien avant qu'elle n'ai pu se retourner, répondit-il dans un clin d'œil empli de sous entendu.

- J'espère pour toi que Nick ne t'a pas entendu.

- Il est bien trop occupé à discuter travail avec Elijah.

À peine cette phrase prononcée qu'il fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres d'où il se trouvait. Il se remit aussitôt sur pieds, un sourire joueur au lèvre.

- Tiens quand on parle du loup !

- Tu n'étais pas censé être sortie avec une de ces filles ? Le questionna Klaus d'un ton menaçant.

- Si . Mais vois-tu mon frère , Bianca n'est pas très appétissante , et la voir me supplier de la prendre à chaque fois que je la vois ça devient lourd.

- Tais toi je t'en prie, le supplia Rebekah qui secoua la tête pour se chasser l'image qu'il venait de lui mettre en tête.

- Tu as compris les deux sens n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Kol joueur.

- Tais toi ! Tais toi !

- Kol, grogna Klaus pour qu'il se taise.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon frère ? Triste que ta belle soit partie ? Le taquina-t-il.

- Va voir Elijah ! J'ai a parler avec Rebekah .

- Pourquoi ne pas parler devant moi ? As-tu quelque chose à cacher à ton cher petit frère ?

- Dégage Kol ! L'ordonna la jeune fille;

- hé bien ! Il vous faudrait des vacances à vous deux. Aussi tendu l'un que l'autre , ria-t-il avant de disparaître vers le manoir.

Rebekah soupira du comportement exaspérant de son frère. Il ne changera décidément jamais.

Lorsqu'ils furent rien que tous les deux, Klaus resta debout, ne prenant la peine de prendre place près d'elle.

- Bien. De quoi voulez-tu me parler ?

Son frère ne répondit pas . Pas tout de suite du moins. À la place il semblait bien songeur, le regard ailleurs.

- Tout va bien Nick ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Caroline sait, fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

- De quoi parles-tu donc ?

Klaus posa son regard sur elle.

- Elle sait que j'étais là ce soir là.

- Attends une petite minute … c'est ça qui te tracasse ? Le faîte qu'elle t'ai vu la ramener au manoir ?

- Non Rebekah ! C'est le faîte qu'elle m'ait vu me battre contre ce chien de Lockwood ! Elle sait qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple humain.

- Attends … tu veux me dire qu'elle connait l'existence des loups-garous ?

- Elle se doute de quelque chose. Elle me la dit elle-même.

- Elle connaît probablement aussi celle des vampires … non ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Écoute , commença Rebekah. Elle l'aurait appris un jour ou l'autre , elle …

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Hurla Klaus. Je refuse qu'elle apprenne ma véritable nature ! Je ne peux me permettre de la mettre en danger ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse notre existence !

- Mais de quoi as-tu peur Nick ?

- Je n'ai pas peur ! Tempêta-t-il.

- Tu ne veux la mettre en danger je comprends. Mais elle connait déjà l'existence des loups-garous peut être même celles des vampires.

- Non ! Je refuse !

- Nick, tenta sa sœur.

- Non Rebekah ! À ton avis pourquoi je me suis refermé à toute émotion ? À cause de ça ! Je ne voulais mettre quelqu'un en danger à cause de moi . Et à présent , quand elle apprendra ma véritable nature, elle me haïra. Elle me fuira.

La jeune sœur comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir.

- Tu as peur de la perdre.

- Oui j'ai peur ! Hurla Klaus. Parce que depuis longtemps j'ai arrêté de m'attacher aux femmes ! Voilà pourquoi je refusais le mariage . Mais quand je l'ai vu la première fois , je l'ai désiré. Elle me hante chaque jour. Et ça je ne peux m'en détacher . Je ne peux m'en défaire ! J'ai besoin d'elle parce qu'elle me rend fou ! Fou à un point que je serais prêt à mourir pour elle . Prêt à passer l'éternité à ses côtés . Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête . J'ai essayé . Mais c'est impossible ! Elle m'a ensorcelé au point de me rendre complètement et totalement raide dingue . J'ai besoin de la posséder. La posséder entièrement. Elle est devenue ma drogue Rebekah ! Alors je serais prêt à la protéger de tout ça. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire de mal sinon ils verront les conséquences que cela apporte quand on se frotte à Klaus Mickaelson, même si cela doit signifier la mort de Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

Lorsque Klaus la laissa après leur petite discussion, Rebekah se retrouva seule dans le grand jardin. Respirant l'air frais de cet après-midi d'été , la jeune fille se sentit bien plus détendue qu'il y a quelques instants.

Elle savait que Klaus avait peur des conséquences que cela engendrera lorsque Caroline apprendra que son fiancé n'est rien d'autre qu'un vampire, ainsi que la famille Mickaelson entière.

Elle n'était pas la seule non plus a avoir peur. Elle aussi l'était. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la jeune Forbes elle savait que c'était une fille comme elle qu'il fallait pour Nicklaus. Ce qu'elle craint c'est de la perdre aussi. Sans le vouloir, une amitié s'est hissée entres-elles au fil du temps qu'elles passaient ensemble. Même si elles n'avaient pu profiter vraiment de la compagnie de l'une et de l'autre, Rebekah était certaine qu'elles deviendraient de grandes amies.

Après un long moment à rêvasser, la jeune Mickaelson décida de rentrer. Prenant son livre en main qui était posé près d'elle, elle se leva du banc, passa une main rapide sur le bas de sa robe afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne soit tâchée, puis pris la direction du manoir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le perron, elle devina aussitôt que les garçons étaient sortis rien qu'au silence qui régnait à l'intérieur. Elle se retrouva donc seule. Elle pensa aussitôt de profiter d'un délicieux déjeuner en se nourrissant sur une des femmes de chambres.

Elle gravit alors les marches de l'entrée de sa demeure mais un bruit derrière elle l'alerta. Elle se retourna aussitôt. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba sur une jolie blonde totalement essoufflée de sa course.

- Caroline ? S'étonna Rebekah. Que fais-tu ici ?

- J-je …. a-attends d-deux minutes ….

La jeune fille tentait de reprendre une respiration plus régulière. Elle semblait à bout de force, elle se demandait combien de kilomètre elle avait fais pour se retrouver dans cet état.

- Tout va bien ?

- O-oui , tenta de répondre Caroline malgré ses efforts pour respirer.

- Viens rentrons tu vas te reposer, fit Rebekah en tendant la main à la jeune fille face à elle.

Cette dernière l'attrapa et ensemble entrèrent à l'intérieur.

La jeune sœur des Mickaeslon la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Elle prit également place après avoir ordonné à ses servantes de leur apporter du thé ainsi que des biscuits.

- Que s'est-il passé ? La questionna-t-elle lorsque Caroline fut reposée.

- Je me suis échappée , répondit-elle dans un sourire amusé.

- Pourquoi donc ? Je pensais que toute ta famille se trouvait chez toi en ce moment.

- Ils le sont. Mais c'est juste que c'est devenu insoutenable. Ils sont envahissants à un point que tu ne le peux t'imaginer.

- À ce point ? Ria Rebekah soulagée qu'il n'y ai rien eu de grave.

- Oh oui ! Mes tantes veulent m' ''aider'' à choisir ma robe.

- Et c'est ça qui ta fais fuir ?

- Non ! Elles veulent en réalité me l'imposer . Tu ne peux t'imaginer comment ils sont. Aussi hypocrites les uns que les autres . Ils veulent absolument que je sois une '' parfaite'' jeune fille de la haute société . Mais je refuse d'être comme eux . Tout les efforts qu'ils fournissent pour ça, sont vaines, termina Caroline en riant.

- Tu n'exagères pas un tout petit peu en les traitant d'hypocrites ?

- Oh non tu peux me croire . Tu sais , il y a deux ans quand leur attitude m'est devenu insoutenable j'ai coupé tout contact avec eux. Lorsque je recevais des invitations d'un bal ou encore un anniversaire je ne m'y rendais même pas. Ils m'ont souvent critiqué. Que ce soit de ma façon de parler, de me comporter ou même de ma façon de m'habiller ça me rendaient folle de recevoir des critiques venant de ma propre famille. Alice et Megan me disaient de ne faire attention mais c'est plus fort que moi. Quand on a une famille comme la mienne , tu ne peux te contrôler. L'envie de leur fermer leur bouche te démange tellement que tu ne peux t'en empêcher. Bien entendu mon père souffrait de cette situation, le faîte que je n'adresse même plus la parole à ses parents ou encore à son frère ou sa sœur l'attristait . C'est pourquoi , un beau jour, je leur ai envoyé une lettre pour m'excuser de tout ce tord que je leur ai fait, même si je pensais tout le contraire en l'écrivant . Mais si je l'ai fais, c'était uniquement pour mon père. En ce qui concerne du côté de ma mère je les hais tellement que cela m'est insupportable de rester dans la même pièce qu'eux. C'est pourquoi j'ai filé en douce. Tous réunis dans le salon à discuter de la date de mariage ou de la robe que je porterai. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils veulent aussi choisir les fleurs ! Et donc pour ne pas créer de scène je suis sortie. Ils m'énervent tellement que lorsque je rentre chez moi j'ai l'impression d'entrer en prison.

- Oh je vois . Même pour la date du mariage carrément ...

- Exact ! Et normalement cela ne ce fait pas ! Cela se décide entre les deux familles des deux promis ! Ils croient qu'ils peuvent tout décider ! Mon père qui sait comment ils sont, ne prêtent même plus attention. Il commence à avoir l'habitude. Mais moi pas ! Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas , c'est que c'est de ma vie qui s'agit. C'est mon mariage ! Ils n'ont aucun droit de venir sans prévenir au manoir simplement parce qu'ils ont appris mes fiançailles . Je n'ai jamais rien fais pour eux, mais eux ! Ils sont prêt à me tirer derrière eux pour que j'agisse comme bon leur semble. Bon sang si tu savais comme je les déteste .

- Mais ton père ne va pas accepter s'ils décident la date , rassure moi ?

- Bien entendu que non ! Il ne le permettrait pas. Il sait que aucun d'entre eux ont leur mot à dire dans cette histoire. Et je remercie encore le ciel d'avoir un père tel que lui. S'il aurait suivit leur décision je ne saurais comment j'agirais …

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, la rassura Rebekah dans un sourire.

Caroline le lui rendit.

- J'ai une proposition qui, j'espère t'intéressera .

- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Je serais ravie si tu pouvais m'aider à choisir ma robe . Je sais que tu as beaucoup de goût ce qui est côté vestimentaire et j'adorerai avoir ton avis.

- Ouwah ! Je … je ne m'attendais pas à ça . Tu es certaine que tu …

- Je le suis, lui sourit Caroline.

- Hé bien j'en serais plus qu'enchantée, accepta Rebekah.

- Tu es géniale !

La jeune Forbes prit aussitôt la jeune fille dans ses bras, la remerciant infiniment.

- Si tu savais comme je suis soulagée . J'avais tellement peur que tu refuses.

- Pourquoi aurais-je refusé ? Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir Caroline et ta proposition me touche profondément.

- Merci.

- Non. Merci à toi, la remercia Rebekah d'un splendide sourire.

* * *

Trois jours sont passés depuis que sa famille est arrivée. Trois jours de pure calvaire et de torture. Caroline n'a pas pu trouver un seul moment rien qu'à elle. Elle se trouvait au milieu sans pouvoir en placer une. Ses tantes et cousines étaient si extasiées qu'elles ne faisaient que discuter sur chaque chose importante . Au moment où l'on s'adressait à la jeune fille, et qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle pourrait enfin ouvrir la bouche, il y en avait toujours une pour l'en empêcher . Étant donné qu'elle se sentait inutile, elle avait tenté plus d'une fois de partir mais elles la retenaient, assise dans le salon. Bien entendu Caroline avait un mal de crâne affreux qui ne s'était estompé depuis leur arrivée au manoir. Elle se sentait étouffée de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Si ça continuait comme ça , elle craint qu'elle ne puisse se retenir bien longtemps avant de les égorger vifs toutes les trois.

Ce fut quand la goutte de trop fit déborder le vase que Caroline se leva d'un seul coup et quitta le manoir sans un mot laissant ses tantes l'appeler à maintes reprises. La jeune fille se mit à courir jusqu'à l'extérieur, s'enfonçant dans son jardin sans s'arrêter de peur qu'elles la rattrapent. Quand elle sentie qu'elle ne pourrait avancer plus, elle s'arrêta et se reposa sur un banc de pierre près d'une statue en forme d'ange.

-Où est-elle passée ?

Caroline se précipita de se relever . Manquait plus qu'elles la suivent maintenant ! Par chance , la forêt n'était qu'à quelque mètre de son jardin. Elle se cacha derrière le premier arbre qu'elle aperçue et ne bougea pas, attendant qu'elles daignent retourner à leur occupation.

Quand leur voix se fit plus lointaine, elle comprit qu'elles étaient retournées au manoir ou bien étaient parti voir ailleurs où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Elle soupira , soulagée. Elle se mit à reculer doucement, pour être certaine qu'elles n'y étaient plus mais rapidement heurta quelque chose de dure. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se dégager une main sortie de nul part se plaqua sur sa bouche. Son cri fut étouffé. Elle n'eut le temps de se débattre qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre, face à deux yeux bleu . Elle dégagea aussitôt sa main de sa bouche .

- Mais ça va pas la … Mmh !

La main se plaqua de nouveau sur sa bouche .

- Tu fais trop de bruit, le sermonna Klaus.

Caroline se dégagea de nouveau avec plus de force.

- Vous êtes malade ! Vous m'avez fais une peur bleue.

- J'en suis navrée, s'excusa le Lord dans un ton qui ne lui parut sincère.

- Que faites-vous là ?

Klaus n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle le tira aussitôt plus loin dans la forêt.

- Si tu voulais t'éloigner avec moi il aurait fallu le dire plus tôt , plaisanta le vampire.

- La ferme !

- Ne …

Il ne put terminer que ce fut elle, cette fois-ci, qui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche l'incitant à se taire.

- J'ai dis : la ferme !

Caroline tenta d'écouter les voix qui semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus. Klaus lui, ne bougea pas. À la place il regardait la jeune fille collée contre lui qui épiait le moindre bruit. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, sa main se leva au niveau de son visage, et du bout des doigts, lui caressa la joue d'une infime douceur. Surprise de ce contact, Caroline croisa son regard . Elle sentait son cœur battre si fort contre sa poitrine que cela lui fit mal aux tympans . Elle ne bougea pas, sa main ne bougea pas non plus .

Après un moment à se regarder dans les yeux sans se quitter, Klaus embrassa tendrement la paume de la jeune fille qui était pressée contre ses lèvres. Caroline la retira après quelque seconde, la posant , sans le vouloir, sur le torse du Lord.

Un de ses bras encercla la taille de la jeune fille, la pressant contre lui ; leurs souffles se mêlant. Les mains de la jeune fille jouaient avec le tissu de la chemise du vampire , ne le quittant des yeux.

Elle en était incapable. C'était comme si elle avait tout oublié. Son nom ; sa familles ; ses amies . Elle se noyait dans ce regard qui la rendait folle à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait.

Elle n'était plus Caroline Forbes. Il n'était plus Klaus Mickaleson. Ce n'était que deux corps aimantés l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir y lutter .

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?

La question mit du temps à monter jusqu'à son cerveau et ce à cause du '' tu '' qui trônait dans sa tête dès qu'elle l'eut prononcé.

- Je ne le mérite pas, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de l'attitude qu'elle avait pu avoir ces derniers jours. Doucement, Klaus prit son menton de deux doigts et le souleva jusqu'à croiser de nouveau son regard.

- Tout le monde a le droit à une chance non ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Termina-t-il faiblement.

Caroline se concentra sur ses mains. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elles étaient toutes deux posées sur le torse du vampire, tenant un bout de chemise entre ses doigts fins.

- J'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec toi , lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Sentir son souffle lui donna des frissons. Son cœur cognait toujours aussi fort contre sa poitrine et refusait de se calmer. Elle leva son regard sur lui et se mit à rougir instantanément. Pour cacher ses rougeurs, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains , sa tête posée contre son torse.

Klaus attrapa délicatement les mains de la jeune fille, et les lui retira afin d'apercevoir son visage.

- Je t'attendrais près du lac avant le couché du soleil , lui souffla doucement le vampire à l'oreille.

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui donner sa réponse, Klaus s'éloigna d'elle. Même quand il disparu de sa vu, les battements de son cœur ne cessèrent de s'accélérer. Le souffle court, elle eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits après ce moment entre eux.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, le regard dirigé vers le plafond, Caroline se sentait de plus en plus perdue . Perdue dans ses sentiments ; perdu dans son choix. Qu'est-ce qui lui a donc pris ? Avait-elle perdu la tête pour se laisser aller de la sorte surtout avec _lui_ ? Elle connaissait déjà sa réponse : un non catégorique ! Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'allait retrouver un homme dont elle ne connait en rien tout de même ! Ce serait suicidaire de s'y rendre.

Le mystère du soir de la fête près du lac la poussa à reculer. Tyler était un loup-garou. Mais Klaus ? Comment avait-il fais pour la faire fuir ? À moins qu'il ne l'ai tué pour de bon mais cela l'étonnait. Personne ne pouvait battre un loup-garou à moins que cette personne ne soit un …

- Un vampire … , lâcha Caroline dans un souffle, se redressant d'un seul coup.

Fin du chapitre 10.

**Hihi ! ça y est ! La suite promet d'être intéressante ! Caroline a tout découvert ;) **

**ça commence à chauffer, chauffer ^^ **

**Bon pour la suite je ne peux vous dire quand il apparaîtra mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, je vais essayer de le faire le plus rapidement possible ;) Je ne promets rien ! **

**Par contre comme promis vous avez eu un moment entre Rebekah et Caroline . j'espère que ça vous a plu . **

**et la proposition de Klaus ? ohoh que fera Caroline ? Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**à bientôt ! Et bonne soirée à tous !**

**Bisou ! **

**à suivre !**


	11. Le rendez-vous

**Salut ! Me revoilà ! ( Vous n'aviez eu qu'à attendre cinq jours :o de plus en plus rapide XD bon normal aussi ... )**

**Je remercie donc comme d'habitude tout ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis sur le précédent chapitre :) ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir :D**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**ninou : Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant :) ravie des moments entre Klaroline ? hé bien j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de ce chapitre alors ;) Je te souhaite une excellente lecture, et à bientôt. surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu as pensé de celui-là ;) Bisou !**

**sabrina-visiteur : Toujours aussi ravie que ça te plaise :) Si les moments entre Klaroline t'ont plu, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ^^ Surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre ;) Bisou à bientôt !**

**Iman : Le Klaus , jaloux, protecteur, n'a pas fini d'apparaître crois moi ;) Dans les prochains chapitres à venir, ses deux côtés feront surface et pas qu'un peu ;) ( mais chut, tu n'as rien lu , secret :p XD )**

**Justine : Ma justine ! ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de recevoir une de tes reviews :) Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu . hé oui comme je l'ai dit, ça commence à chauffer chauffer ;) oooh oui ! J'avais vraiment envie de les faire s'embrasser dans le chapitre dix mais j'ai voulu faire patienter encore un peu :p Et comment va faire Caroline quand elle sera face à Klaus ? hé bien je te laisse le découvrir dans ce tout nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout neuf . J'adore ces moments entre Rebekah et Caroline, et comme tu l'as dis si bien elles ont toutes les deux un caractère bien trempé. En ce qui concerne la petite Victoria, je n'ai pas terminé avec elle, des surprises t'attendront dans les futurs chapitres ;) ****Encore merci ma belle , ça m'a fais vraiment plaisir :) à bientôt ! en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ;) Bonne lecture ! **

**Voilà encore un Grand merci à tous ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le rendez-vous..

Un Vampire. Klaus Mickaelson en est un. Elle le savait, elle en était certaine. Il ne pouvait avoir d'autre possibilité à moins qu'elle ne se soit trompée dans sa déduction … et s'il était en réalité comme Tyler ? Un loup-garou ? Il aurait bien pu le mettre en pièce en étant de la même espèce. Klaus devait être puissant pour avoir réussi à le mettre à terre.

Caroline ne savait plus quoi penser . Klaus était-il un homme de confiance ? N'était-elle qu'un jeu pour lui servir de repas ? Non. Il ne pouvait être un vampire. Sinon il l'aurait tué bien avant , tout comme ses parents …. n'est-ce pas ?

- Caroline ? L'appela Alice. Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille qui était bien trop perdue dans ses pensées pour se focaliser sur autre chose n'avait pas même entendu la porte toquer . Sa sœur entra en refermant la porte derrière elle, puis s'avança vers le lit où était redressé Caroline qui semblait arborer une mine bien différente qu'en temps normal.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse ? La questionna son ainée en s'asseyant sur le lit, face à elle.

- Non pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu sembles ailleurs.

- Non …. enfin … c'est juste que …. oh Alice je suis totalement perdue , lâcha soudainement Caroline qui ne pouvait garder ça pour elle. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ni quoi penser.

- S'est-il produit quelque chose ? S'alarma-t-elle aussitôt.

- Non … enfin je veux dire oui …

- calme toi Caroline. Que s'est-il passé ? T'as-t-on fait du mal ?

- Non ce n'est rien de tout ça.

- Alors qu'y a-t-il ?

- - Cette après-midi, commença Caroline en se raclant la gorge pour se donner de l'assurance . Klaus est venu me voir.

- Le … le Lord est venu ? Répéta Alice surprise qui ne s'attendait à ça.

- Oui …

- Que voulait-il ?

- Hé bien le problème est là, répondit-elle suivit d'un rire nerveux.

- Il s'en est pris à toi ? Demanda Alice,les sourcils froncés, prête à se rendre au manoir des Mickaelson afin de remettre le Lord à sa place.

- Juste ciel non ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Alors où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je … hé bien … pour tout te dire …

- Parles voyons ! Que se passe-t-il Caroline ?

Alice commençait sérieusement à paniquer , sa sœur qui refusait de lui répondre une bonne fois pour toute ne semblait vraiment pressée de lui révéler ce qui la tracassait.

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot voyons !

- Il m'a donné rendez-vous avant le couché du soleil, lâcha Caroline d'une traite.

Celle-ci qui attendait que sa sœur digère ce qu'elle venait de lui dire , tentait de paraître la plus sereine possible malgré le stresse qui se dégageait.

- Attends … Tu veux me faire comprendre que ton fiancé, le Lord, que tu ne peux voir, t'a proposé à toi, sa promise, un rendez-vous ce soir ?

- Oui …

- Oh seigneur …

Caroline regardait attentivement sa sœur. Elle ne put déceler aucune expression qui lui indiquerait ce qu'elle pouvait penser à cet instant. Pourtant, elle semblait songeuse, comme si elle essayait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Il faut que tu acceptes ! Lâcha-t-elle soudain contre toute attente.

- Pardon ?! S'exclama la jolie blonde qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse.

- Voyons Caroline ça crève les yeux ! Cet homme est dingue de toi !

- Non . Non Alice là tu divagues complètement.

- Mais tu vas arrêter d'être aussi têtue ! Écoute, poursuivit-elle. Je sais que depuis l'histoire avec Tyler tu te sens trahi. Tu n'arrives à faire confiance aux hommes . Je le comprends . Mais il faut que tu comprennes que tout ça appartient au passé. Je sais à quel point il t'a fais souffrir surtout lorsque tu as découvert ce qu'il a toujours voulu te cacher . Mais Klaus n'est pas comme ça. Je n'ai été pour ce mariage lorsque père l'a annoncé , en revanche dès que j'ai vu qu'elle genre d'homme il était j'ai tout de suite été rassurée, parce qu'il sera celui qui te tiendra la main tout le long de ta vie , qui te protégera de tout danger. Crois moi Caroline, Klaus est quelqu'un de bien. Oublie ce qui s'est produit l'an dernier, oublie Tyler et ses mensonges et focalise toi sur ce qui est aujourd'hui le plus important : ton avenir avec Nicklaus. Et je t'assure que tu te ressentiras revivre , tu oublieras tout ces démons qui te hantent chaque jour. Tu seras heureuse.

- J-J'ai …. j'ai la certitude que c'est vrai. Que Klaus n'est peut être pas si mauvais …. il …. a toujours été si gentil et tendre avec moi … et moi tout ce que j'ai fais depuis le début c'était le repousser, tout simplement parce que je n'arrive pas à avancer …

- Il te faut du temps Caroline, et je comprends. Mais il ne faut pas que tu repenses à tout ce que Tyler t'a fait. Tout ça appartient au passé. Ton présent, ton futur se trouve au côté de Klaus, la rassura-t-elle d'un tendre sourire.

- Ce n'est pas si facile Alice …

- ça peux le devenir ! Il faut que tu le sortes définitivement de ta vie , et là, je peux t'assurer que tu te sentiras mieux.

- Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai …

- Bien sûr que si !

- Alice, commença Caroline. Tyler est de retour en ville.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Non … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

- Il revient pour moi …

- Non ! Il n'a aucun droit de revenir après ce qu'il t'a fait !

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Il me veux ! Il m'a menacé d'aller voir père pour tout lui dire si je n'acceptais de l'épouser.

- Mais tu ne m'avais pas dis que c'était de sa faute ? C'est bien lui qui a couché avec Victoria non ?

- Si mais …

- mais quoi Caroline ? Il n'est pas idiot au point d'aller voir notre père et de lui balancer en plein visage qu'il a couché avec sa nièce ! À moins …. que … Caroline , continua Alice plus sérieuse que jamais. Tu ne m'as pas tout dis … n'est-ce pas ?

Caroline ne put répondre. Elle n'arrivait à supporter le regard de sa sœur. Jamais elle ne réussirait à lui révéler comme ça, c'était beaucoup trop compliqué … Elle sentie une main douce et apaisante se poser sur son bras, ce qui la fit relever les yeux sur elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J-Je …

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses beau yeux si bleu à l'ordinaire, s'inondèrent de larme sans qu'elle n'est pu rien faire. Elle éclata en sanglots attrapant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle détestait qu'on la voit pleurer , même si cela se produisait devant sa propre sœur.

- Hé Caroline , hé , calme toi , lui fit tendrement son ainée, la prenant immédiatement dans ses bras, la berçant doucement .

- S-Si p-père l'apprend … i-il me j-jettera … J-Je perdrai Nick , termina-t-elle dans un unième sanglot.

Alice ne savait ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil. Jamais elle n'avait été si fragile, si faible . L'ainée des sœurs Forbes, comprit qu'il s'était produit un événement bien plus grave que ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. Un événement qui l'avait détruite. Complétement.

* * *

- Dis frangin, quand te décideras-tu enfin à offrir la bague à la jolie Caroline ?

- Bon sang Kol tais toi, siffla Rebekah à bout de nerf.

- Tu es lourd , poursuivit Elijah .

- Je demande c'est tout, se défendit le jeune frère.

- Hé bien Klaus a dû comprendre dès la première fois que tu lui as demandé, pas besoin de lui répéter cent-cinquante fois, s'agaça sa sœur.

- Je m'assure juste qu'il ait entendu.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne daigne te répondre qu'il ne t'a pas entendu , s'exaspéra Elijah.

- On ne peux savoir. Il est probablement sourd. Quel âge a-t-il déjà ? Une centaine d'année ? Si ce n'est plus, ricana Kol.

- Arrête de le chercher, s'énerva Rebekah.

- Je le taquine c'est rien, ria son frère. Il est bien calme depuis que vous m'avez viré pour vous retrouver tous les deux . Que vous êtes vous dit qui le tracasse tant ?

- Rien qui te regarde, répondit-elle. À présent la ferme ! Et termine ton bouquin , gronda-t-elle en lui balançant le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire.

- Super la journée , poursuivit-il moqueur. Un qui lit des documents des terres qu'il pourrait acheter , une autre qui lit je ne sais quoi , et un autre qui rêvasse. Moi je dis : Quelle famille !

- Tu es bouché ou quoi ? J'ai demandé de te taire , siffla-t-elle.

- Je dirais que c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande .

- Kol. Tais toi , l'interrompit calmement Elijah.

Le jeune frère lâcha un profond soupir qui soulignait parfaitement son ennuie. Il décida d'arrêter de les embêter . Pour un moment du moins.

Klaus de son côté, était tellement absorbé par ses pensées, qu'il ne prêtait même pas attention à son idiot de frère. La proposition qu'il a faite à Caroline un peu plus tôt dans la journée l'obsédait . Il ne s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il lui avait dis que lorsqu'il s'était éloigné d'elle. Il désirait tellement rester auprès de la comtesse que les mots lui avaient totalement échappés. Dans peu de temps il se rendra près du lac et l'attendra. Mais viendra-t-elle ?

* * *

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu vas y aller ?

Caroline regarda une unième fois son reflet. Boutonnant le dernier bouton de sa chemise, elle se tourna vers Alice qui ne l'avait quitté du regard.

- Je pense …

- Que veux-tu sincèrement Caroline ? Veux-tu vraiment y aller ?

- Pour te dire la vérité … : oui, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Alice se retint de hurler de joie, et fixa à la place sa benjamine, les lèvres serrées, malgré le sourire qui s'y lisait facilement.

- Alors ne stresses pas. Reste tel que tu es et … euh … ah oui ! Éloigne toi .

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle amusée.

- Fais la fille inaccessible et tu verras qu'il ne tiendra bien longtemps avant de vouloir t'embrasser . Les hommes adorent ça. Quoi que … c'est ce que tu faisais depuis le début.

- Tu es folle ! Complètement, ria Caroline en lui balançant un coussin sur elle.

- Le jeu du chat et de la souris c'est sexy crois moi , poursuivit Alice en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi .

- Essaie tu verras .

- Merci du conseil mais je ne pense pas agir comme tel.

- Tu verras Caroline, Klaus t'embrassera. Ce soir. Si il le fait pas … hé bien tu pourras te contenter de ce coussin, ajouta-t-elle en le lui désignant .

La jolie blonde sauta sur sa sœur . Elle tomba étalée à côté d'elle , le regard vers le plafond, toutes les deux riants.

- Nicklaus est un ''gentleman '' , souligna Caroline.

- C'est ce que dise les hommes. Ce n'est qu'une façade crois moi , quand tu auras découvert sa véritable face tu feras moins la maline, ria Alice.

- Je le découvrirais rapidement alors, murmura-t-elle en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait probablement deviné.

* * *

- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui m'a envoyé une lettre .

- Non mais nous allons vite le découvrir, marmonna Rebekah.

- Vous vous souvenez de Julia ? Celle que j'ai …

- Celle que que tu as demandé sa main avant de la quitter la veille de votre mariage après avoir tué son amant ? On connait l'histoire par cœur, souffla-t-elle.

- Mais vous ne connaissez pas le meilleure .

- Quoi ? Lâcha Elijah dans un soupir.

- Elle m'invite à son mariage.

- Fascinant , fit Rebekah qui ne lui prêtait même pas attention.

- Je dois lui manquer, balança-t-il pensif. Vous ne pensez pas ?

- Oh oui atrocement, répondit sa sœur qui tourna la page de son livre afin de poursuivre sa lecture.

- Son sang me manque. Son odeur. Son corps. Tout . Elle sentait si bon, continua-t-il rêveur.

- Et toi tu sens mauvais . Va te laver , répondit Rebekah qui en avait assez de l'entendre.

Kol grommela dans sa barbe puis se retira à l'étage , vexé que personne ne l'écoute.

Lorsqu'ils eurent _enfin_ la paix, la jeune sœur souffla enfin de soulagement.

- J'ai pensé organiser une sortie avec la famille Forbes. Une balade près du village voisin. On m'a dis que le paysage est radieux.

- Je suis complétement pour ! Ça permettra à moi et Caroline de passer plus de temps ensemble, sourit Rebekah ravie.

- Klaus ? Le questionna Elijah afin d'être certain qu'il n'était contre.

- Je suis de l'avis de Bekah, répondit-il simplement.

- Tout va bien ?

Le vampire ne répondit pas. Son regard se perdit à l'extérieur. D'un seul bond il se retrouva sur pied sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent ce qui venait soudainement de lui arriver. Sans un mot, il disparut dans un coup de vent sans laisser Elijah en placer une.

* * *

Lorsque Caroline vit doucement le soleil disparaître, elle sentie son cœur battre fort contre sa poitrine. Elle savait qu'il serait là. À l'attendre. Elle angoissait de plus en plus. Elle avait quitté le manoir depuis un moment, et là voilà à quelque mètre à peine de leur point de rendez-vous. Elle ne savait que faire. Continuer d'attendre comme une idiote en pleine forêt ou bien prendre son courage à deux mains et le rejoindre ?

Elle décida , après mûre réflexion, d'opter pour sa seconde option. C'est donc le cœur battant qu'elle s'engouffra plus profondément dans les bois.

* * *

Elle n'était encore là. Il l'attendait. Impatient. Il surveillait les horizons, espérant de tout cœur apercevoir la silhouette féminine de sa fiancée . Et si elle ne venait pas ? Et si il s'était fait de faux espoirs ? Alors qu'il vit les derniers rayons de soleil s'éclipser doucement , il sut qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Il serra les poings, en colère. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle accepterait ? Il n'était qu'un idiot ! Furieux, il frappa le tronc d'arbre près de lui.

- Klaus ?

Celui-ci se retourna et là, il _la_ vit. Ses longs cheveux blond lâchés encadraient ce visage si doux qui le hantait. Ses lèvres rosées, si tentatrices l'attiraient irrévocablement tel un aimant , pourtant à cet instant il dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'embrasser , là, sur le champs.

Son regard qui la fixait intensément la fit rougir instantanément . Klaus eu un sourire au coin quand il aperçu les rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune fille. Doucement il s'avança vers elle. Cette image d'elle lui réchauffa le cœur. Il se sentait rassuré. Elle avait accepté.

Quand quelque pas les séparait à peine l'un de l'autre, Klaus lui tendit sa main . La jeune fille au début hésitante, l'attrapa après quelque seconde, lui adressant un faible sourit. Sourire qu'il rendu.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, murmura-t-il en la tirant délicatement vers lui.

- Comme tu peux le voir je suis là.

Klaus regarda Caroline si proche de son corps. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue . Il la sentie frissonner sous doigts. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as froid ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

La jeune Forbes secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu trembles , lui fit-il remarquer en posant ses mains sur ses bras.

La chaleur agréable qui se dégageait de ses mains sur sa peau la fit frissonner davantage.

- C'est toi qui me fais trembler, murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Surpris de cette phrase, Klaus n'émit aucune parole.

Gênée après ces quelques mots, Caroline s'éloigna aussitôt de lui . Face au lac, elle attendit que ses joues reprennent leur aspect normal. Bien vite elle le sentie derrière elle. Son torse brulant se colla à son dos, ses bras encerclant sa taille. Elle sentie son menton se poser sur son épaule alors qu'il la pressait davantage à lui.

Face à eux, ils regardèrent le soleil disparaître derrière les collines , laissant les derniers rayons leurs caresser le visage .

Lorsqu'il eut disparu de leurs regards, Caroline se décolla légèrement du vampire. Timidement, elle lui attrapa sa main le tirant vers elle alors qu'elle se mit à reculer . Klaus se laissa faire . Rapidement, la jeune fille prit place sur un grand rocher en face du lac. Le vampire à ses côtés.

Peu à peu les ténèbres s'installèrent faisant disparaître le peu de luminosité qui restait laissant place à la lune qui illuminait cette douce soirée. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir briser cette atmosphère qui s'était installée entre eux. Ils n'avaient à parler. La présence de l'autre suffisait amplement.

Au bout d'un long moment , Caroline faufila sa main dans celle de Klaus, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers elle, et lui sourit. Un de ses sourires dont Caroline adorait voir installer sur son visage. Ce sourire qui n'était adressé qu'à elle. Uniquement elle.

D'un geste si tendre qui fit battre son cœur encore plus fort, Klaus lui retira une mèche de son visage , la mettant derrière son oreille. Ils se regardaient, se souriaient. Les doigts du vampire dévièrent rapidement vers sa joue qu'il caressa tel une plume. Elle se sentait fondre au moindre de ses contacts. Mais lorsque ses doigts descendirent vers ses lèvres, et qu'il les frôla à peine, elle se sentait exploser et tout ses moyens s'envolèrent en quelque seconde à peine.

D'un seul coup, Caroline scella ses lèvres à celles du vampire. N'en tenant plus, Klaus répondit au baisé sans attendre. Il n'avait rien de doux, ni tendre. Il était sauvage. Intense. Comme aimantée à ses lèvres, Caroline perdit le contrôle de son corps. Elle se retrouva rapidement à califourchon sur lui sans se rendre compte dans la position délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses doigts se promenaient dans ses cheveux bouclés, les serrant , en rapprochant davantage. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait ressenti la chaleur d'un homme pressée contre son corps. Elle n'avait plus peur. C'était comme si tout ce qu'elle avait craint depuis si longtemps avait disparu.

Elle colla son bassin contre le sien et sans le vouloir, gémit instantanément.

Face à ce bruit, Klaus échangea rapidement les places. Caroline pouffa contre sa bouche quand elle le sentie prendre les rennes avec impatience. Pour la faire taire, il introduisit sa langue, collant davantage son bassin au sien ce qui eu don de la faire gémir encore plus fort.

Sa langue et la sienne s'enroulèrent, valsèrent ensemble. Elle ne pouvait s'en passer, elle n'y arrivait pas . Même quand elle se sentie à bout de souffle et que Klaus se recula afin de la laisser respirer , elle captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Même quand elle le sentie sourire , elle ne trouvait la force de s'en retirer.

Mais le vampire en décida autrement. Pour la tenir en place, il lui attrapa ses deux mains , les plaçant au dessus de sa tête. Prise au piège, Caroline ne put se débattre surtout lorsqu'elle sentie ses lèvres parcourir son cou pour descendre lentement vers sa poitrine qui se relevait et redescendait rapidement. D'un geste agile il commença lentement à défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise . Alors qu'elle sentait l'air frais de cet nuit d'été sur sa peau, les doigts habiles du vampire releva doucement le bas de sa chemise . Lorsque son ventre fut dévoilé, Klaus déposa doucement ses lèvres dessus, sa respiration la caressant .

- Klaus, gémit faiblement Caroline .

Ce son le rendait fou. À peine elle eut prononcé son nom qu'il se jeta sauvagement sur ses lèvres. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent de nouveau, prêt pour un combat des plus charnels.

Après leur petite bataille , Klaus ressauta sur le cou de la jeune fille, le parsemant de milliers de baisés qui lui firent aussitôt tourner la tête dès que ses lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Caroline le serra davantage , le pressant contre son cou.

Bientôt, l'odeur de son sang lui arriva jusqu'au nez. Alors qu'il sentie ses crocs apparaître, il s'éloigna d'elle à une telle vitesse, que Caroline se redressa subitement frustrée qu'il soit ainsi parti.

- Nick, l'appela-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

Sa respiration était rapide. Il faisait un effort phénoménal pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et de s'abreuver de son sang , là, immédiatement.

Caroline comprit au bout d'un moment ce qui ce passait . Se redressant sur pied, elle jeta ses cheveux en arrière. Dans un attitude plus provocatrice, elle ne le quitta du regard. Il la couvait d'un regard si brulent qu'elle se sentait fondre .

Klaus ne la quitta pas du regard. Il ne la lâcha pas quand sa main disparut derrière elle. Il ne la lâcha pas non plus lorsqu'il aperçut une dague dans sa main . Il ne la lâcha pas non plus quand doucement, elle porta la fine lame à son cou .

- Que fais-tu ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'il faisait tout pour se contrôler.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. À la place, elle passa la dague sur sa peau. Il sentie en plein nez l'odeur du sang l'envahir alors qu'il vit une fine goutte glisser le long de son cou pour atterrir sur sa chemise blanche, la laissant marquée d'une tâche rouge.

- Je sais ce que je fais , répondit-elle simplement ne le quittant des yeux.

- Caroline , siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais l'odeur du sang devint encore plus fort. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait se retenir longtemps.

- Pars .

- Non.

- Je t'ai dis de partir, fit-il les dents serrées.

- Je ne pars pas, répondit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

- Caroline, la prévint-il presque à bout de sa retenue.

- Je ne te laisserais pas.

- Je t'ai dis de partir ! Hurla-t-il.

- Et moi je t'ai dis que je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

- Caroline pars ! Éloigne toi !

- Je t'ai dis que non ! Fit-elle presque agacée.

Non mais qu'elle tête de mule celle-là! Elle restait là, face à lui, totalement sereine, comme si elle n'avait peur de lui, alors que lui est prêt à la dévorer sur place.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi , ajouta-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Tu le devrais .

À peine ces mots prononcés qu'il se jeta sur elle. Elle n'eut le temps de le voir venir, qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle gémit de douleur ne s'étant attendu à ce geste. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche il planta ses crocs dans son cou.

Fin du chapitre 11.

* * *

Hihi enfiin ! Ils se sont embrassés ^^ J'avais pensé le faire plus tard mais bon, je me suis dis pourquoi attendre ? XD

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? était-il à la hauteur de vos attentes ?

Dites moi tout ;) surtout n'hésitez pas ça me fait toujours plaisir :D

à bientôt !

à suivre !

**PS : Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis je déménage cet été, je ne sais donc pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire le chapitre douze ( ça passe trop vite ...) , mais j'essaierai . Qui ne tente rien à rien comme on dit ;) **


	12. Je sais ce que tu es

**Bonsoir! Oui me revoilà , c'est bien moi XD !**

**Encore un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir :D**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**ninou : ouiiii enfin le bisou ! Je suis soulagée de l'avoir fait plus tôt , parce que attendre ... ça m'aurait rendu folle ! J'avais besoin de leur petit bisou XD Oui je sais c'est méchant ( même sadique ) mais que veux-tu ? Allez ! l'attente n'a duré même pas une semaine ;) Donc voilà le tout nouveau chapitre , en espérant qu'il te plaise :) à bientôt ( et merci pour ta review ma belle ! :D)**

**Anonyme Y : Ah ça oui ! ;)**

**Justine : Coucou ! Ouiii ils se sont embrassés ( non t'inquiète je ne te prends pas pour une folle) ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais d'écrire cette scène XD ( tu n'es pas folle t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui suis entrain de le devenir :P) Oui comme tu as pu le voir Caroline connait sa véritable nature et en plus de ça , elle n'a pas peur de lui ! Que demander de plus ? ^^ En ce qui concerne son petit secret ... ahaha ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il sera révéler, il faudra encore patienter ;) Je ne dirais rien :P ****Et Victoria ! Révélation ! Elle a couché avec Tyler ! Et attention , je n'ai pas terminé avec son personnage, je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre ;) Merci pour ta review ma belle ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, je te laisse en juger ;) Bisou ! **

**sabrina-visiteur : Merci beaucoup :) Pour savoir ce que Tyler lui a fais et qu'elle tente de cacher, ... mystère , mystère :P Pour le moment entre Caroline et Kol ou encore Rebekah et Caroline, tout ça sera dans le prochain chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas j'avais déjà prévu quelques trucs avec eux ;) Et comme tu peux le voir, tu n'as pas eu a attendre longtemps . Bon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre qu'il te plaira ;) à bientôt **

**Eva : Salut ! Pour la suite de_ Notre Histoire, Notre Amour , _je ne sais pas quand exactement la suite paraîtra. j'ai commencé la suite mais elle ne semble vraiment m'emballer, je pense la recommencer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'essaierais de m'y remettre dans celle-là ;) Mais en ce moment c'est plus ma période Klaroline ( côté écriture , même si je suis 9999999999999999999 % Delena ! ). T'inquiète pas , je la reprendrais ces vacances ;) Bisou !**

** Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 12.

- Tu me croyais idiote à ce point ?

Assise sur un rochet, une jambe dans le vide, Caroline fixait intensément Klaus qui s'essuyait le coin de ses lèvres avec son mouchoir afin d'effacer toute trace de sang. Il ne daigna même pas à lui adresser un regard, rien. Il agissait comme si il était seul.

- Il fallait te douter que je l'aurais découvert un jour où l'autre.

Il ne répondit pas. Même pas un mot. Rien. Caroline lâcha un profond soupir en balayant ses cheveux dans le vide .

- Tu as beau me mentir, je ne suis pas naïve à ce point, ajouta-t-elle les yeux fermés, savourant l'air frais de cette nuit d'été sur son visage.

Elle ouvrit un œil afin de le poser sur Klaus. Mais il ne la regardait toujours pas. C'était comme si il fuyait son regard. Sentant la colère apparaître, elle rouvrit les yeux totalement.

- Tu vas rester silencieux encore longtemps ? J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur.

Toujours rien.

- Klaus , murmura-t-elle. Parles moi, je t'en prie.

Celui-ci se tourna enfin vers elle, son regard bleu reflétant plus de curiosité qu'autre chose.

- Comment connais-tu tout ça ? Je veux dire …

- à propos de toutes ces créatures ? Loups-garous ou vampires ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Il y a des moments comme ça qui débarque dans la vie sans crier garde . On ne peux rien faire … à part l'accepter.

Caroline sauta du rochet, s'approchant du vampire.

- J'ai toujours eu peur , murmura-t-elle évitant son regard. De tout ça. Que ce soit de l'un ou de l'autre.

Elle marqua une longue pose où elle sentie une boule se former dans sa gorge, qu'elle tenta de faire disparaître. Puis, plongea dans les yeux envoutants du vampire.

- Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je ne sais pourquoi mais … je n'ai plus peur. Je me sens … en sécurité.

Elle baissa la tête sentant ses larmes monter aux yeux. Mais Klaus qui refusait qu'elle les baisse, lui releva le menton.

- Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois Caroline , je …

Elle l'interdit de poursuivre, mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres Klaus . Depuis longtemps je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien … aussi vivante que lorsque je suis avec toi. Tu es le seul à me faire ressentir ce que je ressens , murmura-t-elle.

- Et que ressens-tu ? Demanda-t-il aussi bas qu'elle.

- Ça …

Elle prit doucement sa main et la souleva au niveau de sa poitrine, la posant sur son cœur. Il pouvait clairement l'entendre battre la chamade .

- Jamais mon cœur n'avait battu aussi vite en présence d'un homme.

La main que Caroline tenait toujours, se glissa lentement autour de sa taille, l'approchant du corps de son fiancé. Après un moment dans cette position, savourant leur proximité, Klaus finit par briser le silence

- J'ai besoin de savoir une chose Caroline.

- Laquelle ?

- Qui est Tyler Lockwood ?

- Le neveu du maire, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

- Non. Je veux dire pour toi. Il te connait.

Le visage de la jeune fille se referma aussitôt. Elle se retira des bras du vampire, reculant de quelque pas.

- Une connaissance.

Klaus savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il était certain.

- Une connaissance, répéta-t-il. Il avait l'air pourtant de bien te connaître dans la forêt.

Aussitôt , il remarqua une pointe d'affolement dans son regard. Comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose.

- Tu … Tu l'as entendu ?

- Je t'ai juste entendu crier , je suis arrivé et c'est là que je l'ai vu.

En se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé cette soirée là, sa mâchoire se crispa , tandis que Caroline semblait soulagée qu'il n'ait rien entendu de sa conversation avec Tyler.

- Tu es donc un vampire, fit-elle afin de détourner la conversation sur lui.

- En quelque sorte, ricana-t-il soudain comme si la situation l'amusait.

Il imaginait bien sa tête lorsqu'il lui annoncerait qu'en plus d'être un vampire il était aussi un loup-garou.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Questionna-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai tout mon temps, répondit-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine attendant avec impatience des explications.

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait lâcher prise, Klaus soupira avant de se lancer.

- Je suis un hybride. Moitié vampire et moitié loup-garou.

Lui dire de vive voix en valait largement la peine en apercevant le visage plus que surpris de sa fiancée, qui ne semblait vraiment croire ce qu'il lui disait, comme si elle trouvait ça impossible.

- Je suis le premier de la lignée des vampires.

* * *

Sur la route qui menait à la demeure des Forbes , une jeune fille se trouvait sur le pont à l'entrée de la propriété. Tapotant avec impatience ses ongles contre le bois de la rambarde , elle agita avec vitesse des documents près de son visage afin de se fournir de l'air par cette canicule d'été.

Le soleil qui venait à peine de dévoiler ses premiers rayons de lumière, balaya les ténèbres laissant place à une nouvelle journée aussi belle que les autres.

Elle souffla , fatiguée de se trouver là sous cette chaleur pesante mais lorsque des bruits de sabots l'alertèrent elle se tourna vers la source du bruit, enfin soulagée que son calvaire prit fin. Enfin en quelque sorte .

- Tu es en retard, lui fit-elle signaler alors qu'elle le vit descendre de son animal , s'approchant d'elle.

- J'avais à faire. Qu'y a-t-il ?

La jeune fille lui tendit les documents qu'elle tenait en main. Curieux, le garçon le prit en sa possession.

Qu'est-ce dont ? Questionna-t-il.

- Un acte de propriété.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes pas.

- Voyons mon amour c'est ridicule, rit-il.

- Je veux que tu partes, fit-elle sérieusement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes la partie ?

- Je refuses de participer à ça.

- Mais tu y est déjà, sourit le jeune homme.

- Tu m'as berné je te rappelle !

- Ce n'est qu'un malentendu .

- Bien sûr, railla-t-elle.

- Écoute, fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Tu veux continuer à lui pourrir la vie et moi je veux la récupérer. Ce que je te propose est simple.

- Non aucun marché !

- Tu t'es toujours retrouvée au dernier plan, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de passer au premier ?

- Que proposes-tu ? Fit-elle soudain plus intéressée après un moment de silence.

- Caroline a vécu une longue année l'an passé . Je sais des choses qu'elle refuse de révéler. Je veux être présent dans sa vie, je refuse qu'elle m'efface comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors ce que je propose est simple : fait tout pour que son mariage tombe à l'eau et tu seras certaine que tu te retrouveras devant.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est tout simple il n'y a rien de compliqué.

- Je l'ai déjà fait souffrir ! Je refuse en plus de lui gâcher sa seule chance d'être vraiment heureuse !

- Mais tu n'imagines pas ce que tu pourrais avoir !

- Non !

- Écoute moi, j'ai un plan bien précis en tête : rapproche toi de ce Nicklaus. Fais tout pour qu'il s'éloigne de Caroline . Au final nous aurons chacun ce que nous avons toujours désiré : toi un mariage , et moi, Caroline.

- J'ai fais des erreurs avec elle, peut être même trop, mais elle reste de ma famille et je refuse de voir sa vie gâchée à cause de notre égoïsme !

- Voyons Victoria, soupira le jeune homme.

- J'ai dis non Tyler ! Trouve toi une autre fille que tu berneras une fois de plus pour qu'elle exauce le moindre de tes souhaits ! Moi je ne ferais rien.

- Tu t'es faite haïr le jour où tu es passée dans mon lit , crois-tu vraiment qu'elle va te le pardonner en un simple claquement de doigts ?

- Caroline et moi avons des différents, certes, mais ce qui ce passe c'est entre nous. Depuis enfant nous nous disputons ainsi, mais malgré tout ça, elle reste ma cousine . Donc je …

- Alors écoute moi attentivement Victoria, fit Tyler d'un ton bien sérieux , presque menaçant. Tu as enfin l'opportunité de la faire descendre de son pied d'escale, pourquoi ne pas la prendre ? Caroline ne sera heureuse que dans mes bras, ce … Nicklaus n'est rien comparé à moi . Quand il apprendra tout ce qu'elle a fait il … attend une minute … oui … oui c'est ça !

- Tyler …

- Tu ne veux m'aider ? Soit ! Je me débrouillerai mais je te jure qu'il y aura bien davantage de conséquence que si tu y participais.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Si tu ne m'apportes ton aide Victoria, je révèlerai à tous les secrets de ta tendre cousine qui les a si longtemps dissimulés afin de ne pas avoir d'ennui. Et crois moi, ces secrets sont bien croustillants au point, que je suis certain, intéresseront ton oncle.

- Quels genre de secrets ?

- Des secrets qui ne devraient voir le jour , sourit Tyler tel un psychopathe qui la fit tressaillir.

Victoria resta un long moment silencieuse. Caroline des secrets ? Que cachait-elle au point que Tyler la menace de tout révéler ? Une part d'elle mourrait d'envie de lui balancer au visage qu'il n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'il désirait que ce n'était ses affaires, tandis qu'une autre restait plus en retrait. Caroline était sa cousine, de sa propre famille. Si ce qu'elle cachait pouvait nuire à la réputation de sa famille ? Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque. C'est donc malgré elle qu'elle lui donna sa réponse …

- Très bien.

- À la bonne heure ! S'exclama-t-il enchanté. C'est une bonne décision que tu viens de prendre Victoria , sache le , fit-il en s'éloignant vers son cheval et en le montant . Ah au faite ! Je n'ai donc plu besoin de tes papiers , ajouta-t-il en lui balançant les documents à ses pieds. Je te souhaite une agréable journée , et n'oublie pas, si tu me dupes, je le découvrirais rapidement.

Sur ces mots, Tyler Lowood s'éloigna au galop, laissant derrière elle Victoria Forbes en pleine réflexion : avait-elle pris la bonne décision tout compte fait ?

* * *

- Ah te revoilà ! Où étais-tu donc passée ?

Caroline gravit les quelques marches du perron, n'adressant aucun regard à sa mère puis sans lui donner une moindre réponse, pénétra dans le manoir où elle retrouva ses tantes en compagnie de …

- Julian ? Que fais-tu là ? Questionna-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Bonjour comtesse, salua-t-il en lui faisant un bise main.

- Que fais-tu là ? Répéta-t-elle en retirant aussitôt sa main.

- Je suis venue passer le bonjour à ta famille. J'ignorais qu'ils étaient tous de retour.

- Hé bien à présent que tu les as tous vu tu peux disposer.

- Caroline ! S'indigna Hanna, une de ses tantes. Comment t'adresses-tu donc au pauvre fils du maire ?

La jeune fille qui sentait la colère monter en elle, fixa d'un regard mauvais sa tante . Depuis leur arrivée, elle s'était contenue mais à présent qu'elle se sentait enfin bien en rentrant chez elle ,il a fallut que la simple vision de ses tantes lui retire tout sourire.

- Bien je vois qu'il faut mettre les choses au clair : tout d'abord sachez que ce garçon n'est pas un ''pauvre '' poussin qui a besoin de votre pitié ; et vous le voyez lui ? Hé bien n'essayez pas de tenter de me rapprocher de lui en me faisant croire qu'il est venu spécialement pour vous. Tout le monde ici , présent, sait qu'il vient pour embêter son monde . Je suis fiancée à un Lord, que vous le vouliez ou non. Il n'est le maire de cette ville mais il a bien plus de pouvoir que lui . Je n'ai jamais accepté ce mariage , mais je me suis faite et je l'ai approuvé au fil du temps que je passais en sa compagnie. En ce qui concerne tout ça , fit-elle en désignant tous les morceaux de tissus qui auraient ''servi'' pour la robe . Vous pouvez tout jeter. Sachez que votre présence m'insupporte, et ce n'est pas parce que je joue la ''gentille'' fille avec vous que je vais accepter tout ça. Vous croyez que j'ai changé ? Navrée de vous contredire mes tantes mais cela ne signifie pas que je vous ai envoyé une lettre pour m'excuser que je vais vous lécher les bottes . Je suis toujours là même : Insolente dans ses réponses, dans son attitude, et vous voyez cette tenue ? Hé bien j'adore me vêtir de la sorte , c'est mon style , et je n'ai rien à faire de votre avis. Je n'ai pas besoin de toutous derrière moi pour me dire comment me vêtir , comment me comporter ou encore moins ce que je dois manger . C'est ma vie ! Faite ce que vous désirez avec vos filles mais moi vous ne m'aurez pas . Ce mariage qui va arriver, est le mien. Pas le votre. C'est donc à moi de tout choisir , que ce soit : ma robe , les fleurs, le déjeuner qui sera servi ou encore le lieu . Vous n'avez votre mot à dire . En revanche, il me semble qu'il restait des places en cuisine, vous y trouverez probablement votre place, mais pour l'instant je vous prie à tous de m'excuser j'ai à faire.

Caroline disparut aussitôt à l'étage à pas de course , les laissant tous les quatre en plan.

* * *

À peine elle fut arrivée en haut, que sa soeur, Alice, lui sauta presque dessus.

- Alors raconte moi ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

- C'était vraiment …

L'esprit de Caroline se tourna aussitôt vers la fabuleuse soirée où Klaus et elle avaient échangé leur tout premier baisé. Sans le vouloir elle se mordit la lèvre sous le regard ahuri de sa sœur qui comprit aussitôt ce qui s'était passé.

Elle se souvenait de ses lèvres si succulentes et l'envie de s'en emparer pour ne plus les lâcher . Son corps pressé contre le sien ; les toutes nouvelles sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir ; son magnifique regard qui la dévorait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait avec elle …

- Oh mon dieu … vous vous êtes embrassés !

- Chut ! Pas si fort ! L'interdit Caroline en lui mettant une main devant la bouche. Si père t'entend …

- Il n'est pas là il est dans son bureau avec Elijah.

- Elijah est là ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Probablement pour nous proposer une autre sortie avec sa famille, répondit-elle rapidement. Mais dis moi, comment c'était ?

- Alice , la gronda Caroline. Tais toi voyons.

- Voyons tu peux bien tout dire à ta sœur non ?

- Oui et … non.

- Oh Caroline ! Râla-t-elle.

- Excuse moi je dois me changer.

Effectivement , personne n'avait remarqué la chemise qu'elle portait . Klaus était parti rapidement lui chercher une de ses chemises afin qu'elle se change.

Alice qui n'avait pas encore remarqué les vêtements qu'elle portait ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Caroline avait déjà fermé la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

Elle avait échappé belle ! Elle ne s'imaginait pas lui avouer que sa chemise était emplie de sang . En revanche sa petite fuite laissa à penser qu'il s'était produit quelque chose entre les deux tourtereaux cette nuit là … Bon tant pis elle réglera ça plus tard avec sa sœur .

Exténuée par la nuit qu'elle venait d'avoir, où elle n'avait fermé l'œil, Caroline se laissa tomber sur le lit. Tout de suite les évènements de la veille lui revint en tête. Klaus était un vampire. Elle l'avait découvert. Sa famille entière également.

Il lui avait tout révélé. Toute son histoire. À présent qu'elle était au courent de tout elle se sentait beaucoup plus apaisée. Par contre, elle, malgré les nombreuses questions qui lui ont été posées, Caroline ne lui en avait fourni aucune ce qui l'avait légèrement agacé.

Il ne devait savoir ce qui s'était passé . Cela détruirait tout. Absolument tout. Pour le bien de tout le monde, elle décida de continuer à garder le silence . Même si elle devait se le garder pour elle à jamais.

Ne pouvant trouver le sommeil pour se reposer de sa nuit blanche, la jolie blonde se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers son secrétaire où elle sortie une feuille de papier blanc de son tiroir. Elle n'arrivait à dormir, même si elle en avait besoin. Aussitôt, elle commença a écrire puis quand elle eut terminé. Elle la plia soigneusement et la glissa dans une enveloppe.

* * *

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée . Que chacun semblait profondément endormie, Caroline se couvrit d'une cape , la capuche dissimulant sa chevelure blonde. À pas de souris, elle descendit les escaliers et quitta le plus doucement possible le manoir. À l'extérieur, elle courut jusqu'à l'écurie d'où elle monta sa jument pour disparaître dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Caroline galopa dura un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête net quand elle vit la personne qu'elle attendait . Elle se dirigea vers lui et aussitôt lui tendit la lettre , écrite quelques heures plus tôt.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas je passe par là de toute manière, la rassura-t-il d'un sourire.

- Merci .

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir au galop, il la retint .

- Durant combien de temps vas-tu continuer avec ces lettres Caroline ?

- Je ne peux m'en empêcher Scott , murmura-t-elle.

- Si Tyler l'apprend …

- Il ne l'apprendra pas , le coupa-t-elle.

- Tu es trop sûr de toi .

- Je sais, lâcha-t-elle faiblement. Mais c'est tout ce qui me reste …

Scott prit son amie dans ses bras, la rassurant qu'il reviendrait vite puis s'éloigna d'elle . Caroline décida après un long moment de rentrer au manoir avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de son absence. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'elle retourna sur ses pas.

Fin du chapitre 12.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce tout nouveau chapitre était à votre goût ( personnellement je trouve qui se passe pas grand chose , j'essaierais donc d'y remédier pour le prochain ;) )**

**J'attends votre avis avec impatience :)**

**à Bientôt !**

**à suivre !**


	13. Tu me rends dingue !

**Coucou ! Me revoilà de nouveau ! ( Rien que trois jours de patience , il faut dire que j'ai une montagne d'idée ces derniers temps :P )**

**J'espère que ce tout nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant ;) Surtout n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous avez pensé . ( je le répète ^^)**

**Réponses aux anonymyes :**

**Justine : Coucou ! :D Oui comme tu as pu bien le dire Victoria se retrouve sous la coupe de Tyler ( qu'est-ce que je le hais! ). Mais malgré tout le mal qu'elle fait , Caroline reste de sa famille , et il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a accepté le marché de Tyler pour elle. Parce que ce que cache Caroline peux probablement détruire la réputation de sa famille. Klaus a déjà mit à terre Tyler, il peux bien recommencer, n'en doute pas surtout s'il s'en prend encore à Caroline . **

**Ohh et oui le baisé ! vraiment je ne pouvais attendre XD et effectivement comme tu l'as vu, les deux tourtereaux semblent de plus en plus proche ;) Qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réservera ! **

**Je sais que l'histoire est bourrée de mystère , c'est le but ;) mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu découvriras rapidement ce qu'elle cache . pour l'instant il faut encore patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse ;) **

**Merci pour ta review ma belle et je te souhaite pour terminer une excellente lecture . Bisou ! :)**

**Ninou : merciii beaucoup ! :D Que cache Caroline ? Mystère et boule de gomme :P **

**Et je t'en prie c'est normal, je ne peux m'arrêter d'écrire sur cette fic, j'ai des idées qui débordent de toute part XD **

**Et comme tu peux le voir le chapitre 13 est vite arrivé ;)**

**Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :)**

**Sabrina-visiteur : Merci ! :D Oui je sais encore un secret XD Si les moments Klaroline t'ont plu j'espère que ceux qui arrivent maintenant te plaira tout autant :) t'inquiète pas , je le déteste tout autant ce Tyler . En ce qui concerne sa mort, elle peux lui tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment où encore n'apparaître qu'à la fin, ou jamais qui sait ;) Bon et comme tu as pu le voir le chapitre est trèèès vite apparu ! :) J'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant . Bisou ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 13.

C'était une magnifique journée qui s'annonçait. Ou du moins c'est ce que pensait certain membre de la petite famille Forbes. C'est ce que ressentit Charles lorsqu'il quitta le manoir pour le jardin de sa demeure où il retrouva ses trois filles ainsi que sa petite-fille au soleil. Stacy sur les jambes de sa mère, se laissait coiffer par Alice , tout en s'amusant avec sa petite poupée ; quand à Megan elle se trouvait assise dans l'herbe près de Caroline qui était allongée, les yeux clos.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous donc pas à l'intérieur ? Les questionna leur père.

- Nos tantes ne font que discuter du mariage , répondit Alice .

- Elles ne demandent pas même l'avis de Caroline, ajouta Megan, un brin d'amertume dans la voix .

- Oh je vois, ria le vieil homme amusé.

- Elles sont embêtantes aussi, fit Stacy. Elles ont même voulu me brosser les cheveux ! S'indigna-t-elle presque. Mais elles n'ont pas le droit parce que la meilleure c'est maman , sourit l'enfant avant de se blottir dans les bras de sa mère.

- Vous savez bien comment elles sont, soupira l'homme.

- Hé bien depuis le temps je n'arrive toujours pas à les supporter.

- Tu n'es pas la seule Alice, la rassura Megan.

- Voyons les filles n'y prêtez pas attention . Dites vous bien que le manoir sera bien plus tranquille dans quelques jours .

- Ils partent ? S'écria Caroline en se redressant d'un coup déclenchant un rire à ses sœurs.

- Voilà qu'elle se réveille enfin, ria Megan.

La jolie blonde lui tira la langue.

- Oui ils partent. Votre oncle Rufus doit se rendre à son manoir afin de finaliser la vente d'une de ses terres .

- Mais c'est génial ! S'extasia Caroline. On va enfin avoir la paix, sourit-elle en se rallongeant sur l'herbe.

- Oui … enfin en quelque sorte.

- Comment ça en quelque sorte ? Questionna Alice.

- Dites vous bien que je ne peux rien dire là dessus , il faudra que vous teniez la soirée .

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Quelle soirée ? Demanda Megan.

- Vos tantes ont décidé d'organiser un grand bal afin de rencontrer la famille Mickaelson avant leur départ.

- Quoi ? Dites moi que vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? S'écria de nouveau Caroline en se redressant .

- Je le crains. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , ce n'est que pour une soirée. Ils repartiront le lendemain.

- Mais elles n'ont pas le droit de décider ! C'est notre manoir père , lui fit remarquer Alice.

- Je le sais bien, mais elles ont tellement insisté …

- Ah non père ! Vous devez mettre de l'ordre ! Leur montrer que c'est vous qui avez le pouvoir.

- J'aimerai bien Alice mais votre mère leur a donné sa parole.

- Quoi ? Mère a … oh c'est pas vrai, souffla Caroline.

- Manquait plus qu'elle s'y mette aussi, marmonna Megan.

- Je suis vraiment désolée les filles, je ne peux rien faire cette-fois.

- Quand sera le bal ? Questionna Alice.

- Dans deux jours. D'ici là, vous pourrez trouver une tenue adéquate pour la soirée, et peut être prévenir Elijah , je ne pense avoir le temps de le faire moi même .

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas de m'y rendre père , fit Caroline.

- C'est une excellente idée ! Tu pourras ainsi les prévenir comment ils sont, ajouta Charles en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille se releva, époussetant sa robe .

- Bon dans ce cas j'y vais sur le champs. Nous nous retrouvons tout à l'heure .

Caroline prit congé et s'éclipsa en quelques secondes ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Charles. Elle ne semblait réticente de voir les Mickaelson. Il la soupçonna même de s'y rendre afin de voir en particulier le Lord. Il sourit. Caroline avait fini par accepté sa décision ce qui ne pouvait que le réjouir.

* * *

Lorsque Caroline descendit de la calèche, un immense sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres rosées . Klaus, vêtu d'une belle chemise blanche qui laissa apercevoir sa fine musculature par les rayons de soleil , se dirigeait vers elle , sur un splendide cheval noir. Quand l'animal fut à quelque centimètre d'elle, elle lui caressa doucement la tête. Puis après un moment, elle posa son regard sur _lui_.

Face à la vision qu'elle avait de lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Il était vraiment séduisant dans cette chemise blanche …

- Que puis-je pour toi _love _?

- Me faut-il à chaque fois une excuse valable pour venir ?

- Ah ! Tu avoues donc que tu viens pour moi .

- Peut être bien, fit-elle d'une voix bien mystérieuse. Ou peut être pas.

Klaus sourit. Il lui tendit sa main , sous le regard interrogateur de sa fiancée.

- Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Surprise , répondit-il aussi mystérieux qu'elle il n'y a quelque seconde.

Caroline sourit. Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à attraper la main du Lord, elle entendit un bruit de sabot s'approcher , elle tourna la tête afin de voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle eut la surprise de tomber sur …

- Kol , le salua-t-elle.

- Quelle surprise ! Caroline ! Je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir.

- Également, sourit la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène donc ?

- Hé bien pour tout vous dire … c'est pour vos beaux yeux que je suis là.

Klaus faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive . Caroline éclata de rire quand elle aperçut l'expression changeante sur le visage du vampire.

- Je savais que vous n'alliez pouvoir vous passer de moi .

- Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre à ses côtés. Elle pouffa quand elle remarqua le regard noir de Klaus qu'il lançait à son frère.

- Klaus et moi étions entrain de nous promener , voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Lui proposa Kol en lui tendant sa main sous le regard meurtri de son frère.

- Avec plaisir Kol, accepta Caroline en l'attrapant .

Quand elle fut monter sur le cheval, elle envoya un clin d'œil à Klaus alors que le jeune frère donna un coup sec faisant courir l'animal à toute allure.

- Kol ! Hurla le vampire . Ne va pas si vite !

Quand celui-ci s'arrêta, Caroline éclata de rire lorsque le vampire les rejoignit.

- vous ferez-vous du soucis pour moi mon Lord ? Questionna-t-elle amusée.

Pour simple réponse, il lâcha un drôle de bruit qui fit redoubler les rires de la jolie blonde.

- Approche , l'incita-t-elle dans un geste de main.

Klaus s'approcha du cheval de son frère puis en moins d'une seconde, elle sauta sur celui du Lord, assise devant, un sourire espiègle au lèvre.

Ce qui suivit passa rapidement que même Caroline ne put rien voir. Par elle ne sait par quel moyen , elle retrouva Kol au sol , la scelle du cheval détachée.

- Tu devrais surveiller comment tu l'attaches, le prévint Klaus. Tu pourrais te faire mal.

- Jaloux mon frère ? Ria Kol.

Klaus grogna de nouveau. Le jeune frère se remit sur pied et remit la scelle sur l'animal, puis tendit de nouveau la main à Caroline. Celle-ci sentie les mains du vampire tenir fermement sa taille comme pour l'interdire de descendre du cheval.

- Tu es bien trop tendu, lui murmura-t-elle. Détends toi.

Sur ces mots, elle sauta du cheval pour atterrir avec agilité sur ses pieds, au côté de Kol.

- Je vous la laisse , fit celui-ci en désignant sa jument. J'ai une petite faim .

Caroline lui sourit pour le remercier. Alors que Klaus et son jeune frère s'apprêtaient à l'aider à monter, celle-ci se retrouva sur l'animal sans difficulté.

- Allons y ? demanda-t-elle.

Comme unique réponse, le Lord lui sourit avant de partir au galop . Outrée qu'il ne l'ait point attendu, Caroline courut à sa suite laissant Kol retourner à pied au manoir.

* * *

Pour se rassurer qu'elle le suivait toujours, Klaus tenta un regard en arrière. Mais rien. Elle n'était plus là. Alors qu'il freina le cheval, l'animal se cambra et sans qu'il n'ait pu se rattraper tomba en arrière. Un rire cristallin parvint à ses oreilles qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

- Hé bien , je vois que vous avez des difficultés à monter à cheval, se moqua Caroline.

Klaus qui n'avait apprécié son ton, se releva à vitesse vampirique . La jeune fille tomba du cheval , mais à la place de ressentir l'herbe sous son corps, ce fut une douce chaleur qui l'entourait.

- Tu m'as fait tomber ! S'exclama-t-elle outrée.

- Dans mes bras, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je te déteste , marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu fais moins la maline à présent , ria Klaus.

Caroline lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, affichant une moue boudeuse.

- On ne frappe pas un homme chère comtesse , la gronda-t-il .

- Oh la ferme , grogna-t-elle.

- Il y a quelque seconde tu riais comme une dinde et à présent tu fais la tête. Tu es bien compliquée , soupira le vampire.

- Tu es entrain de me comparer à une dinde ?! S'exclama-t-elle vexée.

Apercevant le regard moqueur de Klaus, Caroline se débattit dans ses bras.

- Lâche moi !

Mais il ne semblait vouloir s'exécuter ce qui commença à l'énerver.

- Je t'ordonne de me lâcher Klaus !

- Tu es si sensible _sweetheart. _

- Pose moi à terre !

Après un profond soupir, il la lâcha . Offensée de sa remarque faite il y a quelque seconde, Caroline s'éloigna le plus possible de lui, en direction du manoir des Mickaelson, mais sa route fut barrée par le vampire. Pas du tout surprise de le voir arrivée à une telle vitesse , elle tenta de le contourner. Klaus l'en empêcha. La retournant vers lui .

- Laisse moi tranquille !

Elle continua de se débattre dans ses bras . Le lord qui en avait assez de ses coups, la fit retourner à une vitesse qu'elle se retrouva, son dos plaquée contre son torse . Il lui maintint les poignets , sans lui faire mal , mais assez pour la tenir en place .

- Tu riais comme une dinde il y a quelques instant, je te le faisais tout simplement remarquer.

- Hé bien tu peux te les garder , claqua-t-elle en colère.

Caroline sursauta soudain lorsqu'elle sentie de douces lèvres effleurer à peine son cou. Quand elle sentie sa respiration s'accélérer sans qu'elle n'ait pu se contrôler , elle le maudit aussitôt d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de …

- de quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

- De faire ça .

Sans qu'elle n'ait pu vraiment contrôler son corps, elle se sentie retourner vers lui et des lèvres appétissantes se poser sur les siennes dans une violence qui la fit sursauter . Elle gémit.

Klaus n'en pouvait plus. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Depuis la nuit passée où ils avaient échangé ce baisé, il était hanté par cette image, de cette sensation sur ses lèvres. Il la voulait toujours. Il avait ce besoin constant de l'embrasser, de la tenir dans ses bras.

Caroline ne put se défaire de lui. Elle en était incapable. Son corps refusait une fois de plus de d'obéir. Elle passa ses bras sur les épaules du Lord, fourrageant ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle le sentait la serrer davantage contre son corps. Elle adorait tout chez lui. Que ce soit son corps d'apollon , ses magnifiques yeux envoutants ou bien encore sa voix ; son sourire , elle en raffolait.

- Hé bien en voilà des manières !

La jeune fille se sépara aussitôt de Klaus. Elle se mit à rougir violemment quand elle tomba sur le regard moqueur de Kol . Non mais quelle inconsciente !

- Heureusement que je me suis éclipsé , parce que si vous auriez fait ça devant moi ..., fit-il dans une grimace de '' dégoût '' .

- Tu n'étais pas censé te nourrir ?

- Si mais aucune à mon goût .

Alors que Caroline tentait de paraître la plus décontractée possible malgré ses joues rougies , Kol s'approcha d'elle, puis d'un geste parfaitement naturel passa ses bras sur les épaules de sa futur belle-sœur.

- Vous savez Caroline ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez au courent pour nous. Ça n'aurait été amusant si j'aurais dû me comporter comme un '' gentil humain '' avec vous, ajouta-t-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

- Bon ça suffit !

Klaus retira le bras de Kol qu'il trouvait bien trop encombrant ,sans délicatesse.

- Quand apprendras-tu te comporter correctement ?

- Quand les poules auront des dents, lui sourit son jeune frère.

Sentant que le Lord perdait patience , Caroline s'interposa entre les deux et attrapa la main de Klaus, le tirant vers le manoir.

- Hé ! Et les chevaux ?!

- Débrouille toi !

* * *

- ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir Caroline.

- À moi aussi Rebekah, lui sourit cette dernière en la prenant dans ses bras.

- J'espère que toute cette histoire ne t'effraie pas …

- Que vous soyez des vampires ? Ça ne me fait strictement rien , répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

- Comme si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir . J'avais vraiment peur que tu prennes la fuite en l'apprenant .

- Je ne l'aurais jamais fais , la rassura-t-elle.

- Ah vous revoilà ! Fit Kol en arrivant. Ma magnifique et somptueuse Caroline, ma futur belle-sœur !

- Vous ai-je manqué à ce point ? Le taquina-t-elle.

- Oh affreusement comtesse , répondit-il d'une manière théâtralement triste.

- Ça suffit à présent ! Gronda Klaus en colère qui en avait assez de ce cinéma, et attrapa la main de sa fiancée la tirant à l'étage sous les regards rieurs de son jeune frère et sa sœur.

* * *

Caroline se retrouva dans la chambre à coucher de Klaus qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Elle se souvint le matin lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce lit , vêtue d'une simple chemise. Ce souvenir la fit sourire malgré elle.

Klaus ferma la porte derrière eux, puis s'y laissa appuyer , les bras croisés, fixant intensément la jeune Forbes qui , se retourna quelque seconde après.

Ayant sentie son regard pesant, Caroline sentie ses joues lui brûler atrocement lorsqu'elle les croisa.

- Pourquoi m'avoir conduite dans ta chambre ? Demanda-t-elle afin de paraître la plus naturelle possible .

Klaus se décolla de la porte, s'avança à elle à pas de félin. Caroline recula instinctivement mais percuta les pieds du lit.

Quand il fut face à elle, qu'une faible distance les séparait, le vampire afficha un de ses sourires qu'elle n'avait l'habitude de voir sur son visage.

Klaus entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, puis porta la main à ses lèvres, qu'il baisa doucement sans la quitter du regard. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre à une vitesse ahurissante .

Lentement il rapprocha son visage du sien, mêlant leur souffle. Caroline se sentit défaillir. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à peine ce qui envoya une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Alors qu'elle se sentait exploser, Klaus eut la bonne idée de dévier ses lèvres sur son cou . Ses mains tenaient fermement sa taille, le pressant contre son corps chaud et brûlent . Sa bouche dévia sur sa clavicule, qu'il parsema de milliers de baisés , mordillant sa peau du bout des dents . Caroline gémit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna-t-elle son ton trahissant un plaisir qu'elle tentait de faire passer inaperçu.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Une de ses mains remonta vers son dos, qu'il caressa doucement. Son cœur s'affola davantage, sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Les doigts du vampire s'amusèrent un moment avec le nœud de sa robe , qu'il défit sans tarder. Cette fois , elle se pressa contre le corps du vampire, serrant ses doigts sur la chemise blanche qu'il portait.

- Klaus …

Il la fit taire, en scellant ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baisé , au début doux, mais qui s'intensifia quand la bête en lui se mit à resurgir . Il força la barrière de ses lèvres , cherchant sa langue avec impatience qu'il ne tarda à enrouler autour de la sienne. Elle gémit de nouveau. Un gémissement bien plus fort qui fit exploser le vampire . En moins de temps qu'il fallait le dire, Caroline se retrouva plaquée contre le matelas du lit, ses poignets emprisonnés par l'emprise de Klaus. Ses lèvres quitta les siennes pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, tandis qu'il s'aventura de nouveau sur son cou.

- K-Klaus … , tenta la jeune fille . A-attends …

Le vampire sauta de nouveau sur ses lèvres , forçant de nouveau la rencontre de sa langue avec la sienne.

Il ne l'écoutait pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle décida de prendre les rennes en main. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et dans un coup de rein bien placé , inversa les rôles.

- écoute moi , insista-t-elle le souffle court, en se redressant sur lui le plaquant en arrière sur le lit. N-Nous ne pouvons …

- pourquoi ? La coupa-t-il en s'asseyant, passant ses mains sous le bas de sa robes .

- Parce que nous ne somme pas encore mariés ! Répondit-elle en retirant sa main.

- Et c'est ce qui te pose un problème ?

- Une femme ne doit s'unir avec un homme qu'après le mariage Klaus , lui fit-elle remarquer.

- On peux bien faire une exception, proposa-t-il un sourire coquin au lèvre.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Voyons _love_, on sait bien tous les deux que personne ne découvrira notre petite aventure dans cette chambre .

- On ne peux pas Klaus, insista-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je viens de te le dire ! S'agaça-t-elle.

Klaus soupira.

- Bien, céda-t-il. Comme tu voudras. Si tu veux qu'on attende jusqu'au mariage , soit ! Mais crois moi qu'après ce qui vient de se passer là, il me sera presque impossible de ne pas te reprendre.

- Merci Nick, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire _sweetheart_ ou tu fais la sourde oreille ?

- Mais qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle se détachant.

- J'ai dis qu'après ce petit moment entre nous, il me serait impossible de me contrôler , répondit-il en baladant de nouveau ses mains sur les cuisses de sa promise, remontant doucement, et lentement.

Caroline les retira de nouveau.

- Hé bien il faudra que tu apprennes , fit-elle en se remettant sur pied, remettant sa robe correctement.

Klaus grogna. Cette fille allait le rendre fou c'était certain.

* * *

- Nous serions ravis d'être présent lors de ce bal Caroline, accepta Elijah.

- Mais à une condition, ajouta Kol.

- Laquelle ?

- Que vous m'accordiez une danse.

- Kol, siffla Klaus entre ses dents.

- Voyons mon frère, arrête d'être si grognon et jaloux à la fois , ce n'est qu'une danse . Alors belle Caroline ? Me ferez-vous l'honneur de danser avec moi lors de ce bal ?

- Avec plaisir , accepta-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Hep ! Attention ! On ne grogne pas ! Avertit aussitôt Kol à Klaus.

- Non mais je peux bien te tuer , fit-il menaçant en se relevant de sa chaise.

Kol courut jusqu'à l'extérieur suivit par Klaus qui lui courrait après. Caroline et Rebekah éclatèrent de rire. C'était effectivement une excellente journée.

* * *

**Deux jours après.**

Caroline s'ennuyait. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle se le demandait. Elle se retrouvait seule parmi une montagne d'invité sans savoir que faire où a qui parlait. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'était que Klaus était en retard ! Elle allait lui botter les fesses s'il n'arrivait pas , là, sur le champs. Tout la famille Mickaelson était présente, sauf Nicklaus bien entendu …

Caroline se servit un verre de champagne , tout en fixant les invités dansaient. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Comme si elle était entrain de revenir le jour de l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Sauf que cette fois-ci tout sa famille était présente.

Elle soupira.

- Que fais-tu toute seule ? Questionna Rebekah en arrivant, surprise de la trouver sans aucune compagnie.

- J'attends ton maudit frère qui est en retard , répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

- Il va arriver. Il a dû s'arrêter pour se nourrir , la rassura-t-elle faiblement pour que elle seule entende.

- Sûrement , souffla-t-elle.

- Allez ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas tarder . En attendant tu peux bien profiter de la fête non ?

- Tu as raison .

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama soudain Rebekah qui avait le regard fixé droit devant elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Oh seigneur si Elijah voyait ça … Ce garçon ne sait pas se tenir ! Je vais lui faire sonner les cloches moi à cet imbécile.

Caroline regarda son amie partir en direction de Kol qui avait une assiette emplie de délicieux gâteaux et qui en proposa à la duchesse De Jackson qui le regardait amusée. La jeune Forbes ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui avait poussé Rebekah à rejoindre son frère . Mais lorsqu'elle l'aperçut le tirer un peu plus loin d'Irina, Caroline faillit exploser de rire.

Le costume que portait Kol laissait apercevoir un bout de son derrière par un trou venant de son pantalon . Celui-ci semblait ne rien avoir remarqué et ne semblait comprendre pourquoi Rebekah tentait de lui faire descendre un peu plus sa chemise . Celle-ci était presque choquée par sa tenue . Kol se mit à rire sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer .

Caroline qui suivait la scène avec attention, tentant de se retenir de rire , fut coupée par sa sœur ainée qui arriva à grands pas vers elle . Son visage sérieux, lui indiqua que ce qui allait suivre n'allait lui plaire. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

- Caroline, commença Alice . Tu peux me dire ce que fais Tyler Lockwood chez nous ?

Fin du chapitre 13.

* * *

**alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Les petits moments entre Klaroline ; un Kol enquiquineur ; le bal organisé par la famille ; et Tyler qui débarque ? **

**Ohoh ce que je sais c'est que le prochain chapitre va s'annonçait aussi intéressant que mouvementé ;) **

**Je vous embrasse tous !**

**à bientôt !**

**A SUIVRE ! **


	14. Le bal : Et les ennuis continuent !

**Coucou !**

**Je suis de retour ! Que trois jours d'attentes ! hé bien ! il faut dire que depuis que j'ai annoncé que je déménageais, c'est vitesse éclair ^^ ( autant en profiter avant de ne plus avoir le temps ;) )**

**Alors je remercie comme toujours tout ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter pour ce nouveau chapitre ;)**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Ninou :**** Oui en effet c'est de plus en plus rapide . J'en profite avant le grand déménagement ;) Oui Klaus qui veux attendre, j'espère qu'il ne devient pas trop cucul praline, rassure moi XD Oui j'y ai songé pour Tyler, tu le découvriras donc ;) Je suis toujours aussi contente que les moments Klaroline te plaisent :) en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, je te souhaite une excellente lecture, et à bientôt ! :)**

**Justine : Coucou ! Ravie que le chapitre t'ai autant plu :) ( pour ta question, je te laisse le découvrir , je ne vais quand même pas te casser tout suspens ;) ) Pour les moments Kol et Caroline tu peux être certaine que ce n'est pas terminé. ce que tu penses que ce qu'il va se passer je te laisse également le découvrir XD Allez bonne lecture ma belle ! et à la prochaine , en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ;)**

**Iman : merci beaucoup. Hé oui ! mais j'ai quand même mis du temps avant de trouver le bon titre XD toujours aussi contente que les moments Klaro te plaisent :D **

**Voilà ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture, surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé !**

* * *

Chapitre 14.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar . Un horrible et effroyable cauchemar . Cela ne pouvait être réelle . Mais elle devait se faire à l'idée : Tyler Lockwood était là. Quand sa sœur lui annonça l'affreuse nouvelle, son regard s'était aussitôt posé sur lui comme si il savait où le trouver.

- Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama une voix bien familière. C'était donc vrai ! Tyler Lockwood est de retour en ville !

- Comme tu peux le voir Megan . Comme tu peux le voir , répondit Alice ne quittant l'homme qui avait osé faire souffrir sa sœur.

Caroline qui ne pouvait rester là, s'éloigna de ses sœurs. Elle ne pouvait le regarder. Cela faisait beaucoup trop mal et surtout, elle devait se forcer à oublier sa présence, même si elle savait au plus profond d'elle même que ce loup-garou n'en avait pas terminé avec elle.

Alors qu'elle se faufila entre les danseurs , Caroline se sentie tirer en arrière, et se retrouva nez à nez avec ce regard qu'elle commençait à bien connaître.

- J'espère que vous savez que vous venez de me sauver la vie belle Caroline ?

- Vous n'étiez pas entrain de vous faire tirer la chemise Kol ? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Ah ! S'exclama le jeune frère des Mickaelson en la faisant danser. Vous l'avez donc vu ! Ma sœur et la discrétion ça fait deux !

- Il faut dire qu'en effet, que votre petite scène n'est pas passée inaperçu .

- Rebekah est folle chère comtesse . Je ne sais ce qui lui a pris pour qu'elle agisse ainsi . Une vrai calamité !

- Oh vous ignorez donc la raison d'un tel comportement, compris Caroline qui faillit exploser de rire.

- En effet . Mais je me dis que ce n'est pas forcément sa faute. Elle a du trop boire de champagne ce soir. Elle doit délirer. Vous ais-je déjà raconté la fois où ma tendre sœur a cru voir un pingouin sur le toit de notre manoir alors que c'était en réalité un pigeon ?

- Je n'en ais pas le souvenir, non, sourit-elle amusée et surprise, elle qui pensait que Rebekah ne buvait qu'en de rares occasions.

- Hé bien cela s'est passé il y a quelques années. Nicklaus avait invité de vieux amis de la famille, et le long de la soirée ils l'ont charrié comme quoi elle ne serait capable de s'enfiler six bouteilles d'alcools.

- Six ?! Répéta Caroline presque sous le choc, qui trouvait ça impossible.

- Oui . La pauvre, elle a disjoncté à partir de la quatrième. Par contre elle ne s'est pas privée des deux autres qui lui manquaient. À un moment elle avait même chaud, elle est sortie et c'est là qu'elle s'est mise à hurler comme une folle qu'il y avait un pingouin sur le toit.

- Dis donc toi ! Que racontes-tu à Caroline ? S'énerva Rebekah en arrivant presque furax contre son frère.

- Des petites anecdotes de la famille, la rassura-t-il rapidement en continuant de danser avec sa futur belle-sœur.

- Kol tu …

- Vous ai-je aussi raconté la fois où Klaus est rentrer totalement nu de sa chasse ?

- Quoi ?!

- Kol tais toi ! Si Nick t'entendait …

- Mais il n'est pas là, la nargua-t-il.

- Non je veux savoir, l'incita Caroline curieuse.

- Ah tu vois ! C'est elle qui en demande !

- Plus tard ! Maintenant tu viens avec moi ! Je ne vais te laisser avec ce trou que tu as dans les fesses .

- Quoi ?! Hurla Kol qui posa instinctivement ses mains sur son derrière, ce qui attira bien des regards et rires venant des invités . Depuis quand ?

- Depuis le début de la soirée . Allez remue toi !

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

- La ferme ! Arrête de te faire remarquer, le gronda-t-elle en le tirant vers l'extérieur.

Caroline se mit à rire quand elle vit Kol courir jusqu'à la sortie, ses mains posées sur son postérieur afin de cacher le trou de son pantalon. Décidément , il n'y avait que lui pour se mettre dans ce genre de situation.

La jeune fille qui se retrouvait à présent seule sur la piste de danse, tenta d'en sortir afin de rejoindre Alice qui discutait avec un des invités mais, une main sortie de nul part , attrapa sa taille la ramenant contre un corps brûlent. Caroline sursauta .

- J'espère que cela ne dérangera pas ton cavalier si tu m'accordais cette danse ?

- Que fais-tu ici ? Questionna-t-elle agressive .

- J'ai été invité.

- Par qui ?

- Par ta famille pardi !

- Dis plutôt que c'est ton oncle qui l'est .

- Il m'a proposé de venir, je ne pouvais refuser, surtout que tu me manquais beaucoup trop.

- Ben voyons .

- Depuis quand doutes-tu de moi ?

- Depuis toujours , répondit-elle

- Il y a peu, tu avais totalement confiance en moi .

- C'était avant que tu fasses de ma vie ce qu'elle est maintenant.

- Voyons tu ne vas revenir là dessus, soupira-t-il las. On sait tous les deux que c'est mieux ainsi.

- Mieux pour toi tu veux dire , cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

- Qu'aurais-tu fais Caroline ? Tu sais bien que si ton père l'apprenait cela le détruirait probablement. Savoir que sa ''gentille '' fille lui a mentit ce ne doit être facile a pardonner, tu ne penses pas ?

- J'espère que tu sais parfaitement que tu as gâché ma vie Tyler , répondit-elle la gorge soudain nouée.

- Elle n'est pas gâchée . Je t'ai offerte une meilleure vie c'est tout.

- Une meilleure vie ? Répéta-t-elle. Ma vie serait bien meilleure si tu n'avais été ce monstre que tu es devenue.

- Un monstre ? Tu parles du faite que je sois un loup-garou ?

- Que tu en sois un ou pas ça m'est égale. Tout ces actes que tu as commis pour ton propre plaisir n'est pas dû à cause de ta nature. Elle est apparut peu de temps après .

* * *

Klaus était en retard. Mais alors là très en retard . Lui qu'il avait promis à Caroline qu'il arriverait à temps … Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dévorer un bar entier d'être humain ? Ce serait un miracle s'il ne prenait un gramme.

Renouant sa cravate , il gravit les escaliers du perron de la résidence des Forbes.

Lorsqu'il pénétra il tenta de trouver aussitôt la jeune fille mais aucune trace. Quand il aperçut Alice près du buffet il la rejoignit aussitôt.

- Bonsoir Alice , le salua-t-elle. Auriez-vous vu votre sœur Caroline ? Je ne la trouve pas.

- Avez-vous regardé sur la piste de danse ? Questionna-t-elle en continuant de boire son verre de champagne le regard rivé sur le lieu indiqué.

Klaus posa ses yeux bleu à l'endroit où se trouvait sa fiancée. Ce qu'il vit lui fit serrer les poings , furieux. À quelques mètre de lui, Caroline dansait avec Tyler.

Qu'il ait osé poser ses mains sur elle le rendit fou . Il tendit l'oreille, prêt à intervenir au moindre écart de conduite.

* * *

- Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant Caroline ?

- Parce que tu m'as faites souffrir à un point que tu ne peux t'imaginer.

Elle sentie ses larmes lui monter aux yeux. Oh non ! Elle ne devait craquer . Surtout pas devant lui.

- Je veux me faire pardonner . Dis moi ce que je dois faire .

- Alors dis moi où _elle_ est .

- Nous en avons déjà discuté Caroline .

- Dis moi où elle est , répéta-t-elle.

- Écoute, ne parlons plus des choses qui appartiennent au passé veux-tu ? Je te propose de t'emmener dans mon manoir, en Irlande. Comme ça nous pourrons rattraper le temps perdu , ajouta-t-il en descendant ses mains vers son postérieur.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu la toucher, Caroline le poussa le plus loin qui lui était possible . Cette fois , ses larmes reprenant le dessus.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner après tout ce que tu m'as fais Tyler .

- Je m'en veux Caroline. Crois moi.

- Tu as couché avec ma propre cousine , et ça , c'est impardonnable, sans compter les autres actes immondes que tu as commis.

Caroline se précipita sur la terrasse de son manoir le laissant seul.

* * *

À l'extérieur, elle ne put se contenir et fondit littéralement en larme. S'appuyant sur la rambarde, elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche tentant par tous les moyens de se calmer.

- Caroline …

- Dégage Tyler ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! L'ordonna-t-elle , malgré elle, en pleur , ne prenant même pas la peine de lui faire face .

- Victoria était une grave erreur , je m'en veux encore atrocement de ce qui s'est produit , poursuivit-il.

- Je t'ai dis de partir ! Hurla-t-elle à bout en lui faisant face .

- Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes, tenta-t-il.

- Tu m'as détruites Tyler ! Tu m'as tout enlevé , tout ! En perdant ma confiance tu m'as perdu ! Tu as été l'homme avec qui je voulais passer ma vie entière , je voulais t'épouser ! Je t'aimais Tyler ! Je t'aimais tellement ! Mais mon amour m'a rendu tellement aveugle qu'il a fallut que je le découvre par moi même le jour où j'ai su que tu me dupais !

- J'ai fais des erreurs , j'en suis conscient. Ce que j'ai fais été affreux. Ma pire erreur était de t'avoir fait autant souffrir Caroline.

- Tu continus à me faire souffrir Tyler ! Tu continus ! Tu n'as jamais arrêté , et ça n'arrêtera probablement jamais !

- écoute moi je … , tenta-t-il de nouveau en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais à peine il posa ses mains sur elle, qu'elle le gifla aussi fort qui lui était possible.

Sentant sa colère monter, Tyler attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille , les serrant entre ses mains.

- Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé Caroline . Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ?

- Tu peux le dire autant de fois que tu le souhaites, mais cela vaudra le même résultat : la haine que j'éprouve pour toi ne s'estompera jamais, fit-elle agressive en se débattant.

- Je t'aime toujours autant , pardonne moi je t'en prie , la supplia-t-il.

- Et moi je te hais ! Tu me dégoutes Tyler !

Caroline s'attendait à ce qu'il lève la main sur elle, mais à la place, elle eut la surprise de découvrir un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du loup-garou qui finit par la lâcher.

- Tu sais Caroline, tu m'amuses. Tout ce que tu as toujours dis sur l'amour, ou sur la famille, au final tout ça n'était que foutaise. Regarde toi ! Tu n'arrives plus à supporter la présence d'un homme sans t'empêcher de penser à la trahison que j'ai commise il y a un an. Tu n'arrives à tourner la page sur nous. Sur notre histoire. Parce que je sais des choses, et c'est ce qui te pousse à rester au même endroit. Tu n'arrives à avancer à cause de ça. Avoue le. Tu as encore besoin de moi , et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi. Mais il a fallu que ce Lord débarque dans ta vie pour que tu te sentes enfin bien . Mais tout ça c'est dans ta tête. Parce que tout les deux savons que je te manque, néanmoins tu refuses de te l'avouer. À la place tu préfères sauter dans les bras de ton fiancé afin d'oublier tout ce mal que tu tentes d'enterrer. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle . Je le vois. Je sais ce que tu tentes de faire. Je te connais que trop bien Caroline. Tu m'aimes toujours j'en suis certain.

Caroline qui s'apprêtait à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, oublia tout ses mots lorsqu'elle aperçut Klaus juste derrière Tyler à l'entrée de la terrasse. Quand il ferma la porte, le neveu du maire se tourna vers le vampire.

- Quel surprise ! Je rencontre enfin le fameux Lord Mickaelson.

- Ça va ? Questionna-t-il à l'adresse de Caroline, qui hocha la tête afin de le rassurer, sans prêter attention à Tyler.

Celui-ci rit.

- Dis moi Caroline j'ignorais que tu fricotais encore avec les vampires.

La jeune fille qui en avez assez de l'entendre, se dirigea vers son fiancé, et le tira en direction du salon où se trouvait les invités mais la voix du loup-garou l'arrêta. Ou plutôt arrêta Klaus.

- Caroline est bien discrète en ce qui concerne son passé avec moi , cela ne m'étonnerais pas que vous vouliez savoir ce qu'elle peux cacher, fit-il à l'adresse de ce dernier.

Le vampire se tourna vers lui alors que la jeune fille commença à paniquer.

- Oh tu ne lui as vraiment rien dis , compris Tyler qui éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- Ça suffit Tyler .

- Voyons Caroline pourquoi cacher la vérité ? Vous savez Nicklaus j'ai fais des erreurs avec elle. Mais je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire, votre tendre fiancée l'est autant que moi.

- Klaus ne l'écoute pas , je t'en prie, le supplia la jeune fille.

- Si vous voulez vous unir avec cette femme il vous faudrait savoir son passé non ? En particulier ses coins les plus sombres.

Contre tout attente, le Lord attrapa la main de sa fiancée, la serrant dans la sienne.

- Si Caroline cache quelque chose, c'est à elle de me le dire et non un chien sorti tout droit de sa niche , réagit Klaus le regard meurtrier.

Tyler qui ne s'était attendu à ça, semblait avoir perdu sa langue. La jeune Forbes était dans le même état. Elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il aurait agis ainsi. Elle pensait qu'il la pousserait à lui fournir des explications, au lieu de ça, il s'est montré patient et adorable. Comme toujours.

Le vampire qui ne voulait perdre du temps en compagnie du chien, quitta la terrasse avec sa fiancée. S'il serait resté , il n'aurait pu se contenir avant de lui arracher la tête.

* * *

Le couple arriva sur la piste de danse où Klaus la fit tournoyer avant de la tirer contre son corps . Caroline ne sut que dire. Ce qui venait de se passer lui en bouchait un coin. Elle ne s'était attendue à cette réaction. Mais alors pas du tout.

Caroline leva les yeux sur lui, et devina aussitôt la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Tyler.

- Je sais que tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur mon passé Nick, murmura-t-elle. Mais il y a des choses que personne ne devrait savoir. Surtout pas mon père.

Klaus comprit qu'il s'était produit bien d'évènement probablement plus grave que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

- Tu peux tout me dire Caroline . Je serais toujours là. Tout ce que tu as pu commettre auparavant , tout ça appartient au passé. Le plus important c'est le présent. Mais si tu veux que ça marche entre nous, je veux la vérité. Je refuse les mensonges , et les secrets. Si tu ne te sens prête de m'en parler , je peux encore attendre . Mais je ne veux pas que tu gardes des choses pour toi. Je veux que tu me parles.

La jeune fille sentie de nouvelle larme lui monter aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détester pleurer !

- Si je te le dis, je ne ferais pas que de te perdre, mais tu te retrouveras en danger à cause moi, répondit-elle la gorge nouée par les sanglots.

- Caroline, fit Klaus bien plus sérieusement. On t'a menacé ?

- Tu ne dois rien savoir Nick.

- Je dois savoir ! On t'a fais du mal ?

Cette fois elle n'en pouvait plus. Les images de son passé défilèrent devant ses yeux en quelque seconde. Elle explosa une nouvelle fois en larme, ne pouvant se retenir davantage. Le vampire la prit aussitôt dans ses bras , alors qu'elle cacha son visage dans son cou.

Klaus qui aperçut quelque regard braqué sur eux des invités, se détacha de la jeune fille, et la poussa légèrement par la taille afin qu'elle le suive loin des regards. Il pénétra dans une pièce au bout du salon. Dans le bureau de Charles.

* * *

Le Lord attrapa le visage de sa fiancée en coupe, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est Tyler ? C'est Tyler qui te fais souffrir autant ?

- Comme i-il te la d-dit il n'est p-pas le seul fautif dans l-l'histoire .

- Que s'est-il passé Caroline ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire , lâcha-t-elle en sanglotant.

La jolie Forbes se blottie dans ses bras, en pleurant de plus belle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait retenu ses larmes.

Klaus la serra contre le lui. Il allait le détruire. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé , mais une chose était certaine . Il tuera Tyler Lockwood de ses propres mains.

* * *

La jeune fille le trouva sur la terrasse , perdu dans ses pensées. En se raclant la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine le toisant avec fureur.

- C'est bon ? Tu es content ?

- Pourquoi serais-je content ?

- Caroline a explosé en larme devant tous les invités, et tout ça à cause de toi . Que lui as-tu encore dis ?

- Voyons Victoria je pensais que tu la haïssais.

- Elle est ma cousine ! De ma propre famille.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question .

- Les liens de la famille sont bien plus puissant que tu peux penser. Si tu t'approches encore d'elle, je te jure que je te tuerais.

Tyler explosa de rire.

- Toi ? me tuer ? Voyons tu oublis que je suis un loup-garou et que c'est moi qui peux te détruire avant même que tu ne t'en aperçoives.

- Ou si j'y arrive avant.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Appeler la sorcière à l'aide ? Navré de t'annoncer ça, mais elle a quitté la ville depuis bien longtemps déjà.

- Et ce, à cause de toi, cracha-t-elle.

- Elle a un rôle bien plus important à présent à l'extérieur , elle ne s'ennuiera pas, crois moi.

- Quelle rôle ?

- Tu poses trop de question Victoria, ria Tyler.

- Réponds à mes questions alors ! Pourquoi vouloir faire souffrir Caroline ? Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ?

- Parce que tu es sa cousine, et que tu es aussi celle qui la trompé je te rappelle. Je ne suis pas le seul.

- Tu m'as berné ! Tu as engagé une sorcière pour qu'elle me lance un sort ! Tu savais que je n'étais consentante pourtant tu m'as forcé !

- Ne dis pas que je t'ai violé , la gronda-t-il. Tu n'étais contre quand tu m'as retiré le pantalon rappelle toi.

- Tu m'as lancé un sort ! Répéta-t-elle en hurlant. Tu t'es servie de moi ! Tu voulais que Caroline sache que j'ai couché avec toi pour qu'elle me haïsse encore plus . Et tu sais quoi ? Ça a marché !

- Bha ! C'est du passé tout ça .

- Qui ont un impact sur le présent ! Tu sais quoi ? J'arrête tout ! Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi. Je ne veux pas participer à tes plans diabolique pour séparer Nicklaus et Caroline.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Questionna-t-il sérieusement en s'avançant dangereusement d'elle.

- J'en suis certaine, répondit-elle la tête haute.

- Ah les Forbes, soupira-t-il. Toutes les mêmes. Vous avez un don pour tenir tête .

- Je vais tout dire à Caroline, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos prête à partir.

- Hors de question ! L'ordonna-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras, la forçant à lui faire face. Tu oublis donc pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Je pensais que la famille était le plus important à tes yeux Victoria.

- Je suis sûre que tu me manipules une fois de plus. Je suis certaine que Caroline n'a aucun secret, elle est …

- Parfaite ? C'est ce que pense tous. Mais crois moi, ta tendre cousine n'est pas si innocente qu'elle en a l'air.

- Tu mens . Elle a toujours été …

- une menteuse. Elle est une menteuse Victoria. Elle vous ment à tous depuis si longtemps. Mais personne ne l'a jamais remarqué parce que vous êtes tous dans votre bulle magique. Alors fais attention à ce que tu vas faire . Parce que si tu révèles tout, je ne ferais pas que te tuer, mais je révèlerais à tous ce qu'elle a toujours voulu cacher. Et crois moi, quand elle dira que c'est de ma faute , qui sa famille croira-t-il ? Moi qui leur ait annoncé la vérité ? Ou leur petite fille parfaite qui leur a menti ? Elle se retrouvera seule. Et toi, tu ne seras plus.

- Tu es un monstre .

- Je sais , on me le dis souvent.

- Comment je peux te croire ? Et ne pas penser que tu me manipules encore ?

- Parce que tu vas le faire pour Caroline. À moins que tu préfères qu'elle soit jetée dans la rue , termina-t-il d'un ton mauvais en la contournant.

- Où vas-tu encore ?

- Voir comment va ta jolie cousine.

* * *

Caroline se dégagea aussitôt des bras de Klaus, sous le coup de la surprise, quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir à la volet laissant pénétrer Tyler . Fermant la porte derrière lui, il afficha un air théâtralement triste.

- Je suis navré si je t'ai mise dans cet état.

Le vampire complètement à bout, se jeta sur lui , le plaquant contre le mur faisant tomber un cadre par la même occasion. Une main autour de son cou, il souleva le chien , son regard si habituellement bleu était à présent d'une couleur jaune.

- Tu es un loup-garou, comprit Tyler qui explosa de rire.

Rire qui fut bientôt estompé quand Klaus serra son emprise autour de son cou. Ce que le neveu du maire vit le fit tressaillir. Il n'avait non seulement un regard jaune mais aussi des canines sortie, ainsi que son visage métamorphosé en la créature qu'il était.

- C-ce n'est pas possible . Qu'est-ce q-que tu es ?

L'hybride serra davantage sa main . S'il continuait ainsi il serait capable de lui briser la nuque facilement. Tyler avait du mal à respirer; il tenta par tous les moyens de s'échapper sans y parvenir. Son adversaire était bien plus fort. Beaucoup plus.

- Donne moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas te tuer, là , sur le champs.

Tyler était incapable de parler tellement son emprise était puissante. Alors, le trouvant à présent piégé, Nicklaus, dans un geste rapide, enfonça sa main dans sa poitrine. Sa main dans son cœur. Son regard empli de fureur, était prêt à le lui arracher , si seulement ...

- Klaus non ! Hurla Caroline. Relâche le !

Le vampire ne s'était attendu à ça. Mais la bête à lui, désirait le détruire pour de bon.

- Klaus je t'en supplie ! Lâche le !

Elle pleurait. Elle criait. Après un moment sans rien faire, Nicklaus desserra l'emprise autour de son cœur, et retira sa main ensanglantée de sang. Tyler s'écroulant au sol. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il se tourna vers lui, lui filant plusieurs coup de pieds en plein estomac. Il sentie une main le tirer en arrière. Se trouvant face à Caroline, les yeux dégoulinant de larmes , il retira sa main d'un coup sec puis se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte.

- Klaus , l'appela Caroline. Klaus je t'en prie écoute moi , tenta-t-elle.

Mais il refusait de l'écoutait. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'avancer afin de le rattraper, l'hybride avait disparu dans un coup de vent devant ses yeux.

Fin du chapitre 14.

* * *

**Je suis certaine que vous ne vous êtes pas attendu à ça ^^ Il faut dire que cette scène me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà , je voulais voir ce que ça faisait par écris XD **

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Oui je sais le secret perdure . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas . La révélation va arriver très bientôt ;) Si ce n'est dans le prochain ce sera celui d'après. Donc en attendant : encore un peu de patience ;)**

**Klaus était sur le point de tuer Tyler . Ahah j'en suis certaine que vous avez pensé qu'il allait vraiment le faire :P sa mort n'est pas pour aujourd'hui XD ou s'il meurt pour de bon. qui sait , il survivra probablement ;) C'est à découvrir ! **

**Bisou et à bientôt !**

**A Suivre !**

**PS : Justine tu m'as bluffé :o Tu es télépathe ? Tu as presque tout découvert, ( bon à part la dernière scène , et quelque petits détails qui changeaient, mais c'était presque ça ! :o ) quand j'ai reçu ta review je me le suis vraiment demandée XD**


	15. Révélation : Partie I

**Bonsoir ! **

**Et encore un chapitre de plus ^^ Bon j'avoue je vous ai laissé patienter un petit jour de rien du tout , mais faut pas m'en vouloir ! Puisque je me fais pardonner en le publiant ce soir XD **

**Allez ! Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Ninou : Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le moment avec Klaus et Tyler . mais qui ne l'a aimé ? XD Et le moment Kol et Rebeckah j'ai adoré l'écrire, me suis éclatée à ce passage ^^ Gros bisou ! **

**Iman : Patience , patience ;) La révélation lèvera son voile XD **

**Anonyme Y : Moi non plus :P**

**Justine : Coucou ! Oui j'aurais bien voulu le voir décapité le Tyler XD il aurait manqué à personne . Et oui, le couple Klaroline tiendra-t-il le coup ? c'est à découvrir ! Et comme tu l'as dis, ce qu'elle cache peux avoir bien des représailles , c'est donc à voir dans les prochain chapitres ;) Allez t'inquiète ! Courage encore un effort ! Le suspens prendra bientôt fin ;) Gros bisou ma belle ! Et bonne lecture !**

**Gaby : Une nouvelle lectrice ! ça me fais plaisir :D hé bien je suis vraiment contente que tout ces chapitres t'aient plu :) Je te fais voyager? Vraiment ? C'est trop gentil :D Merci beaucoup ma belle pour cette belle review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, la révélation pointera bientôt le bout de son nez ;) à bientôt ! **

**Melanie : peut être bien ... ou peut être pas ;) **

* * *

Chapitre 15.

Six jours sont passés depuis le bal. Caroline qui devrait enfin se sentir bien avec le départ de sa famille , ne pouvait repenser à ce jour où tout s'est brisé avec Klaus. D'une part elle se disait qu'elle l'avait mérité. C'est ce qui ce serait passé un jour où l'autre de toute manière. Une autre s'en voulait atrocement. Rien de cela ne serait arrivé si elle lui avait tout révélé. Mais la menace que lui avait faite Tyler il y a un an l'en empêchait .

_**Flash Back.**_

_Caroline fixa la calèche qui s'éloignait d'elle. Le cœur en miette. Tout ça était de sa faute, si seulement elle avait été plus discrète … La gorge bloquée par les sanglots qui s'apprêtaient à sortir, lui fit non seulement monter les larmes aux yeux, prêtent à inonder son visage anéanti , mais cela la fit serrer les poings. Elle désirait tellement lui les envoyer en pleine face. Elle le dégoutait tellement. Elle dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas fondre en larme ou même le tuer sur le champs._

_-Tu sais Caroline je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois allée aussi loin . Peter, fit-il d'un air pensif. Gentil garçon . Dommage qu'il soit mort avant._

_La jeune fille le regarda la tête haute, les lèvres serrés. Elle devait rester forte. Même si c'était presque impossible dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait …_

_- Voyons ne fais pas cette tête là mon amour, tu sais bien que grâce à moi tu pourras reprendre ta vie où elle s'est arrêtée avant toute cette histoire. Le corps a disparu. Les gens croiront qu'il a quitté la ville, ne t'inquiète pas .Bon, j'avoue que cela s'est présenté bien plus compliqué puisque il fallait un endroit où personne ne penserait le chercher. _

_Caroline passa ses mains derrière son dos, ne le quittant du regard . Elles se posèrent sur le nœud de sa robe qui entouraient sa taille. Puis d'une main, sortie la dague, qu'elle serra fermement entre ses doigts. _

_- Ce garçon me manquera ! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je dois accomplir, termina-t-il d'un rire mauvais._

_- Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça, réussit-elle enfin à lâcher. _

_- J'ai tous les droits . N'oublie pas que si ton père l'apprend tu seras mise à la porte. Mais ne te préoccupe pas de ta chose, je vais m'en occuper personnellement. Ou du moins je vais essayer. C'est évidemment pour ça que ton amie la sorcière vient avec moi. _

_- Quand je t'ai dis de quitter la ville ce n'était certainement pour me faire ça , répondit-elle avec froideur. _

_- Comme je te l'ais dis ma belle Caroline, c'est pour toi. Je te retirer ce fardeau sur le dos. _

_- Je te jure qu'un jour je te retrouverais , le prévint-elle très sérieuse, le regard menaçant. Et quand ce sera fait je te tuerais. _

_- N'oublie pas que je suis bien plus puissant que toi tendre petite humaine, se moqua-t-il. _

_- Je veux que tu arrêtes ce que tu es entrain de faire, sinon …_

_- sinon quoi ? Questionna-t-il amusé en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. _

_Le regard meurtrier que lui lançait la jeune fille, le fit sourire. _

_- Alors ce que je vais te dire est simple . N'essaie pas de retrouver ma trace Caroline. Et encore moins la **sienne **parce que si ça arrive, si tu oses un jour en parler à qui que ce soit , je tuerais chaque membre qui te sont chers en commençant par ton cher père. Est-ce assez clair ?_

_- Tu me répugnes, cracha-t-elle la gorge nouée . _

_- Je sais. Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes , termina-t-il dans un murmure en caressant sa joue . _

_Caroline recula son visage . _

_- Ne te préoccupes pas de cette histoire. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre tu verras._

_Tyler recula jusqu'à la calèche qui l'attendait , ne la lâchant du regard. _

_- Je reviendrais bientôt mon amour. Tu sais bien à quel point tu me manques quand je suis séparé de toi._

_Le jeune homme, après un sourire malsain, monta dans son véhicule et disparut . _

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

- Tante Caro ? Tante Caro ? Tu m'entends ?

Celle-ci posa son regard sur la petite Stacy qui la fixait les mains sur les hanches. Elle ne s'était rendue compte que son esprit l'avait plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dis, bouda l'enfant dans une moue.

- Bien sûr que si je t'ai écouté, la rassura-t-elle dans un faible sourire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? La questionna-t-elle les bras croisés.

- Euh … Tu me parlais de … de grand-mère qui devait te conduire chez un couturier pour la robe du mariage ?

- Non ! Souffla-t-elle. Tu vois ! Tu m'écoutes pas.

- Je suis désolée ma puce, je … j'étais entrain de réfléchir. Qu'as-tu donc dis ?

- J'ai dis que cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avons revu le Lord .

- Oh … hé bien … il est assez occupé ces derniers temps et … mais ne t'inquiète pas , se précipita-t-elle de rajouter. Je … je tenterais d'aller le voir, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête sur ses mains qui tripotaient un morceau de sa robe.-

- S'est-il produit quelque chose ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non.

- Tu mens. Maman m'a dis que à chaque fois que tu parles rapidement c'est qu'il y a un problème.

- Stacy ! Tu n'as que cinq ans je ne vais te parler de ce qui me tracasse , lui fit-elle remarquer en riant.

- Oh mais j'ai presque six ans tu sais . Papa dis que je suis une grande fille maintenant .

- C'est des problèmes de grands . Allez montre moi comment tu plonges . Tu veux bien ? Demanda-t-elle dans une moue.

- D'accord, céda-t-elle en courant vers un rochet en hauteur.

Caroline soupira, puis se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre juste derrière elle, en surveillant sa nièce plonger. Elle sourit. Stacy était si innocente. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où elle n'était encore qu'une enfant avant que toute sa vie ne change .

La petite fille sortie de l'eau, dégoulinante d'eau. Apercevant sa tante, une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées une idée lui traversa l'esprit .

Stacy sauta sur Caroline qui n'avait rien vu venir, qui lâcha un petit cri dû à la surprise qu'elle venait d'avoir . L'enfant pencha sa tête vers la visage de sa tante la mouillant par ses cheveux trempés . La jeune fille éclata de rire avec sa nièce . S'en suivit alors une bataille d'eau au bord du lac , chacune éclaboussant l'autre.

* * *

- C'était super rigolo , ria Stacy. On reviendra ? Questionna-t-elle alors que Caroline et elle se tenaient la main gravissant les marches du perron de leur manoir.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle en souriant.

Quand les deux filles furent à l'intérieur, elles eurent la surprise de découvrir une invitée surprise. Un immense sourire s'installa sur les lèvre de l'enfant qui accourut vers elle. Rebeckah se baissa à sa hauteur la serrant dans ses bras, lui gratifiant d'un splendide sourire.

- Dis moi tu es toute trempée toi.

- Oui avec tante Caro on s'est amusée au lac. Tu voudras venir la prochaine fois ?

- Avec plaisir, accepta la jeune Mickaelson.

Stacy sauta de joie , puis monta à l'étage afin de se changer . Rebeckah adressa un sourire à son amie, qui tenta de lui rendre malgré les souvenirs du bal qui lui revint en tête, plus précisément quand Klaus est parti sans un mot.

- Comment vas-tu Caroline ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle dans un faible sourire.

- Tu es certaine ? Questionna-t-elle doucement .

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre qui commençait légèrement à trembler. Voilà que les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux. Décidément c'était une manie de pleurer chez elle . Rebeckah qui voyait clairement que c'était loin d'y aller la prit dans ses bras.

- Nick m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé , murmura-t-elle. Tu veux en parler ?

Caroline secoua la tête de gauche à droite, serrant son amie dans ses bras, laissant de nouveau les larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de lutter contre.

Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi. Rebeckah ne pipa plus un mot. C'est ce que la jolie blonde voulait. Cela suffisait amplement à la satisfaire.

Quand Caroline se sentie mieux après avoir versé ses milliers de larmes , elle se sépara de la jeune Mickaelson, se séchant ses joues trempées. Elle lui envoya un faible sourire pour la remercier.

- Quand Klaus t'a amené chez nous après qu'il t'ait trouvé en forêt et qu'il m'a raconté ce qui s'est produit avec ce Tyler, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il n'allait s'arrêter là. Je ne le connais pas . Certes. Mais je connais bien ce genre d'homme.

La jeune Forbes baissa la tête.

- Que vous ne soyez encore mariés m'importe. Pour moi, tu fais parti de la famille depuis le premier jour où j'ai fais ta connaissance . Alors tu peux cacher tout ce que tu veux, mais pour moi tu es , et tu resteras ma famille. Je me fiche de tout ce que tu as pu commettre. Je veux que tu saches que je serais là. Qu'importe les actes que tu ais pu commettre Elijah, Kol et même Nick seront là. Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais Caroline.

Celle-ci plus que touchée par ses propos, étira ses lèvres rosées pour un splendide sourire.

- Merci , lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

* * *

En rentrant à son manoir, Victoria semblait bien songeuse. Ce que Tyler était entrain de faire était entrain de la rendre folle. Elle savait. Elle avait toujours su qu'il n'était qu'un pur salaud de la pire espèce. Caroline et elle avait certes des différents, probablement beaucoup trop, mais c'était ses histoires. Elle était la seule à la taquiner comme elle le fait . Et elle ne permettrait sûrement pas à un sale loup-garou de la faire souffrir, probablement pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire jusqu'à présent.

Elle s'était toujours moquée d'elle ; l'a rabaissait . Mais c'était sa cousine. Et pour elle, les liens de famille comptaient avant toute chose.

C'était décidé. Elle ne pouvait laisser Tyler dicter sa loi. Elle allait y mettre un terme. Si elle devait perdre sa vie, que ce soit pour un membre de sa famille et non à cause de son égoïsme.

C'est donc en prenant son courage à deux, que Victoria Forbes partie pour le manoir de sa cousine.

* * *

- J'ai toujours su que ça allait se terminer comme ça, avoua Caroline.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- N'importe où il va , il détruit tout ce qui se trouve sur sa route. Je savais qu'il allait revenir. Et pourtant , j'ai toujours prier pour que cela s'accomplisse. Hé bien voilà le résultat à présent.

- Pourquoi désirais-tu qu'il vienne ?

- J'avais quelques affaires à régler avec lui.

Rebeckah qui s'apprêtait à lui poser une nouvelle question qui la démangeait fut interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volet laissant entrer une jeune fille rouquine , totalement essoufflée. Surprise, Caroline se leva aussitôt du canapé sur lequel elle se trouvait .

- Victoria ? Mais qu'est-ce que …

- Caroline , commença celle-ci à bout de souffle. J-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Quoi donc ?

La jeune rousse reprit sa respiration à fond, puis fini par se lancer après quelques secondes de silence.

- Tyler m'utilise Caroline. L'an dernier il a ordonné à une sorcière de me lancer un sort pour que je couche avec lui. Comme une sorte de sortilège d'amour si tu veux . Mais je n'ai jamais été consentante. Je savais qu'à ce moment là tu étais avec lui. Jamais je n'aurais pu te faire ça. J'ai toujours été qu'une garce à tes yeux , mais j'ai besoin que tu me crois . Tu le connais mieux que personne. Vous avez pratiquement tout partagé étant enfant, vous étiez liés comme les deux doigts de la main. Aujourd'hui tout à changé , tu en es témoin. Il m'a menacé de tout révéler si je ne brisais l'alliance entre toi et le Lord . J'ai refusé Caroline. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu . Si Tyler apprend que je suis venu il me tuera ! Mais je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire. S'il faisait quoique ce soit qui pouvait te nuire et ce, à cause de moi, je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner.

La jeune Forbes totalement estomaquée par la révélation, tomba sur le canapé . Victoria n'était en réalité qu'un jouet au yeux de Tyler. Un pion qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

- Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas me croire Caroline . Mais je te jure que c'est la strict vérité.

Celle-ci savait à quel point la famille était importante à ses yeux malgré tous les bas qu'elle lui a fais subir durant de longues années .

- Je te crois Victoria.

Sur ces derniers mots, Caroline se leva de nouveau.

- Il faut mettre un terme à tout ça. J'ai besoin de parler à Klaus, Rebeckah.

- Il est au manoir il me semble ….

La jeune Forbes se précipita vers la sortie sans laisser sa amie terminer . Elle devait le voir. Elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi . Elle devait tout lui dire. Vraiment tout.

* * *

Elle n'eut à descendre de sa calèche, qu'elle le vit s'apprêter à pénétrer dans le manoir. Caroline se précipita d'en sortir avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les portes.

- Klaus, l'appela-t-elle.

L'hybride se stoppa net. Il se tourna vers elle. Malgré d'être surpris de la trouver ici, son visage lui, était tout à fait neutre.

Caroline accourut vers lui et s'arrêta à quelque pas de lui.

- J'ai a te parler .

Visiblement ennuyé, Klaus lui lui tourna le dos afin de rentrer. Outrée de son comportement , elle lui attrapa la main le tournant vers elle.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes.

Nicklaus retira une nouvelle fois sa main de la sienne d'un geste brusque. Le cœur de la jolie blonde se serra.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en as empêché ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dur mais qui restait tout de même calme.

- J-Je … Je ne peux …

- me le dire ? Tu sais quoi Caroline, j'ai fais un effort jusque là. Mais ma patience à des limites .

- Klaus écoute je …

- J'étais , commença-t-il plus fort. À deux doigts de lui arracher le cœur. Je veux savoir une chose Caroline , fit-il avec sérieux.

- Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Quoi?! S'exclama-t-elle . Non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir arrêté ? Hurla-t-il à bout de nerf .

- Parce que je n'ai pas fini avec lui c'est tout !

- Oh je vois, tu dis que tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui pourtant ton attitude laisse à pense le contraire, lui fit-il remarquer avec dégoût.

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Alors explique moi ! Parce que je suis vraiment perdu Caroline.

- Tu ne dois pas le savoir …

- Alors on a plus rien à faire ensemble.

Klaus qui s'apprêta à repartir fut de nouveau rattraper par Caroline . Décidée à ne le laisser partir.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide Nick, le supplia-t-elle.

- Pour quoi ? Pour t'aider à conquérir le cœur de ce chien ?

- Mais arrête avec ça ! Hurla-t-elle . Tyler n'est plus rien pour moi !

- Alors éclaire ma lanterne ! J'ai besoin de réponse !

- J'ai commis un acte qui pourrait détruire la réputation de ma famille entière ! S'égosilla-t-elle.

- Tu as couché avec lui ? Questionna-t-il le regard mauvais en s'approchant d'elle.

- Comment tu peux croire une chose pareil ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec ce monstre !

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir obligé à l'épargner Caroline ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il sait où est ma fille !

Fin du chapitre 15.

* * *

**Alors comme ça Caroline a eu un enfant hein ^^ Mais Tyler n'est pas le père. Qui cela peut-il être alors ? :P La révélation s'approche à grand pas ( tout comme la fin ... :( Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas la clore après que vous ayez tout découvert, il y a encore quelque détails qu'il faut éclaircir ;)**

**Bon je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, pour tout vous avouer je ne savais vraiment pas quoi mettre de plus :/ **

**J'espère que certains moment vous ont plu, comme celui de Rebeckah et Caroline où elles se prennent dans les bras l'une de l'autre dans lesquelles notre jolie blonde déverse ses larmes . Personnellement j'ai bien aimé l'écrire . **

**J'ai hâte que vous donniez votre impression sur ce chapitre ... ou rien ne se passe vraiment à part le début de la révélation et encore ce n'est pas le plus gros à savoir ;) **

**Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée ! à bientôt ! **

**A Suivre !**


	16. Révélation Complot : Partie II

**Coucou ! **

**C'était rapide ! Rien qu'un jour à attendre . Et dire que c'était hier que j'ai publié le chapitre 15 XD **

**Fusée éclaire ! :P Bon je remercie à tous pour vos reviews , ( même si j'avoue y s'est pas passé grand chose ) ^^**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Justine : Coucou ! Hé oui la révélation approche, approche ... C'est aujourd'hui XD Et oui Caroline a une fille ( j'avais longtemps hésité avant de me décider ^^) La réaction de Klaus , c'est dans ce chapitre ! ;) Celle de la famille ... il faudra encore un peu attendre XD Oui aucune des deux ne peuvent agir ... mais qui sait ce qui va se passer ^^ ( tu vas le découvrir tout de suite ;) ) Tyler paiera c'est sûr ;) Je te laisse donc, après un long moment de suspens insoutenable , la fameuse révélation ! :D Bisou ma belle en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant ! ;)**

**Anonyme Y : Comme quoi ;)**

**Iman : ça c'est à découvrir tout de suite ;) Bonne lecture **

**Elo69 : Coucou ( oui au début je voulais mettre Tyler le père mais bon ... vu que ce n'est qu'un salaud fallait pas trop pousser le bouchon trop loin XD ) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ais plu même si ce passe pas grand chose ^^ En espérant que celui là te plaira bien tout autant . Bisou !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

Chapitre 16.

Installé sur le canapé dans le salon de sa résidence, Klaus but d'un cul sec son verre . Une fille. Caroline avait une fille. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais aucune qui en sortie de sa bouche. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il ne savait même pas par où commencer .

Caroline Forbes le fixa. Attendant n'importe quelle réaction de sa part. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir c'était la vision d'un Klaus qui s'enfilait plusieurs verre , un derrière l'autre. Elle s'était attendu à ce qui lui hurle dessus ; qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait sali son sang. Mais rien ne sortait. Juste un silence de plomb qui devint bien trop pesant au fil du temps qui passait .

Elle n'en pouvait plus, cette situation devenait insupportable.

- Quand j'ai découvert la trahison de Tyler je me suis sentie anéantie, commença-t-elle faiblement. La seule chose que je désirais c'était mourir. À l'époque, Je me suis promis que je l'épouserais et que ce serait avec lui que je passerais ma première fois , mais tout ne s'est passé comme prévu.

Caroline marqua une pause pour ravaler ses larmes qui lui montaient doucement aux yeux, tandis que Klaus posa enfin son regard sur elle. Le visage neutre.

- Lui et moi nous nous connaissions depuis enfant. Nous avions tout partagé. Je me suis même lié d'amitié avec Julian, son cousin. Mais au fil des années que nous grandissions, Tyler changeait. Il n'était plus ce garçon dont j'étais tombée follement amoureuse. J'ai donc commencé à prendre mes distances , brisant tout contact avec son cousin et lui. Mais il est venu me voir , me promettant de faire un effort pour moi. Pour nous. Je l'ai cru. À cette époque j'étais si naïve et me laissais facilement entraîner malgré mon sale caractère.

La jeune fille essuya du revers de main, une goutte salée qui glissait le long de sa joue, se raclant la gorge.

- Puis j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait avec Victoria. Il m'avait brisé le cœur. Le soir même j'ai quitté le manoir et j'ai couru en pleine forêt. Je me suis arrêtée face au lac. Là , j'ai trouvé ce garçon. Peter , murmura-t-elle. Il était le frère de Scott. '' Les trois inséparables '' , comme on nous appelait . Il a toujours été adorable avec moi. Cette nuit-là il est resté près de moi pendant que je versais mes larmes sur son épaule, sans dire un mot. Puis tout est allé si vite, fit-elle la gorge nouée . Le matin je me suis réveillée, mais je ne me trouvais plus dans ses bras. Il était face à moi, tenu par deux hommes plus grands que lui qui le battait. Quand j'ai voulu m'interposer, Tyler était là, et me retenait.

Elle marqua une seconde pause , le temps de sécher ses larmes.

- Il la tué devant moi . Un coup de poignard qui lui a été mortel.

Elle baissa la tête sur ses mains, serrant ses lèvres pour étouffer les sanglots qui s'apprêtaient à les franchir.

- Je me suis sentie impuissante , poursuivit-elle en le regardant de nouveau , une once de colère dans la voix. J'ai été incapable d'éviter ce carnage. Si je n'avais passé la nuit avec lui, jamais Tyler l'aurait tué. Tout ça est de ma faute ...

Caroline s'arrêta un moment, fermant les paupières comme pour se chasser_ son_ image de son esprit.

- Quelques mois après mon ventre s'était arrondie. Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais enceinte, je me suis sentie tellement heureuse , ajouta-t-elle en souriant face au souvenir. Sourire qui s'estompa doucement. Mais j'ai ensuite réalisé mon erreur. Un enfant hors mariage signait ma fin. C'est pourquoi je suis partie de chez moi pour habiter quelque temps chez ma meilleure amie, Ariana, qui vivait avec sa grand-mère, inventant que je m'y rendais pour passer changer d'air . Toutes les deux m'ont soutenu, m'ont aidé. Mon père, ni aucun membre de ma famille ne se sont douté de quoi que ce soit.

La jeune Forbes plongea son regard dans celui du vampire.

- Elle était magnifique Klaus, sourit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Quand je l'ai tenu la première fois dans mes bras je me suis sentie puissante. J'ai réalisé le plus important : _elle_. Elle semblait si fragile , si petite , pleura-t-elle. Je me suis promis que je veillerais toujours sur elle, qu'importe les conséquences. Elle était ma fille. Elle représentait toute ma vie .

Caroline mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

- Quand Tyler l'a appris il est devenu furieux. Il m'a craché en plein visage que j'avais déshonoré ma famille. Que je l'avais trahi . Il m'a dis qu'il ne pouvait me laisser comme ça. Que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant et que mon père me jetterait à la rue s'il l'apprenait. Cela détruirait tout. Alors c'est lui qui a pris la décision. Il me la retiré , continua-t-il les poings serré, la mâchoire crispée, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il a pris Ariana avec lui, en plus de ma fille. Il m'a promis qu'elle serait entre de bonne main. Mais j'ignore si elle est toujours en vie ...

Son visage se ferma , malgré les larmes qui continuer de glisser lentement sur ses joues.

- Quand je t'ai supplié de ne pas le tuer lors de ce bal, c'était uniquement parce qu'il sait où elle est. Il m'a pris la chose qu'il m'est le plus précieux dans la vie, et je veux qu'il le paie de sa vie.

Caroline posa de nouveau son regard l'hybride.

- Tout ce qui me reste d'elle, pour me sentir plus proche, ce sont des lettres. Je les donne à Scott qui lui même, les envoie à un de ces contacts qui travaille pour Tyler qui a accepté de les donner à Ariana. Il m'a menacé de tuer chaque personne qui me sont chers si jamais il me prenait l'idée de la retrouver . Je me sens si impuissante Nick, sanglota-t-elle.

L'hybride se leva et vint s'asseoir près d'elle sans hésiter . Contre toute attente, il la serra dans ses bras. Caroline se tint à lui comme si ça vie en dépendait , pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, le cœur endolori.

- J-Je comprendrais s-si tu ne veux plus d-de moi .

Klaus releva doucement son visage , et sécha ses joues trempées.

- Idiote , lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, posant son front contre le sien. Même si je le voulais ça aurait été impossible.

Le vampire ferma les yeux, savourant son odeur, et sa simple présence qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers jours.

- Tu me rends fou Caroline, murmura-t-il.

Son regard bleu s'ouvrit et le plongea dans celui de la jeune fille, qui semblait presque sous le choc. Elle ne s'était attendu cette réaction de sa part.

- Retrouvons là.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant sa tête .

- Retrouvons là, répéta-t-il.

- T-tu ….

Elle qui pensait que c'était ses oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours, ou même son imagination …

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux de toute ma vie.

- M-mais , je … je ne suis plus …

- je m'en fiche Caroline. Tyler t'a fais souffrir et je veux autant que toi le voir le cœur arraché.

- Mais Klaus … je … J'ai eu un enfant hors mariage et …

- Caroline, la coupa-t-il. Arrête de toujours penser que tout le monde va t'abandonner. Je suis là, lui certifia-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. Et tant que je serais là, je te jure que jamais, jamais plus, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal une nouvelle fois.

Ces quelques mots la rassuraient au plus au point. À présent elle savait. Elle savait que tout allait se terminer très vite. Elle afficha un immense et magnifique sourire, un qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu sur son visage. Caroline se jeta dans ses bras , le serrant contre elle.

* * *

- Il nous faut un plan, imposa Kol en donnant un coup de poing sur la table.

- Tu es bien marrant toi, comment veux-tu t'y prendre gros malin ?

- C'est tout simple ma chère sœur , nous allons l'attaquer par surprise.

- Tyler a des hommes qui le suivent à distance . Ils sont comme une meute. Si vous attaquez ça se terminera dans un bain de sang .

- Caroline a raison on ne peux se lancer tête baissée .

- Mais Elijah c'est une chance ! Tu sais combien de temps je ne me suis battu ? Une bonne bagarre ne nous ferait pas de mal.

- Tais toi Kol, s'agaça Rebeckah qui lui fila un coup de livre derrière la tête. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfant.

- Arrête de me frapper, grogna-t-il.

- Je propose que tu restes ici quelque jour, exposa Klaus à la jeune fille. Ça nous permettra ainsi d'être sûr qu'il ne tentera plus rien sur toi.

- Mais … , tenta de protester Caroline.

- Je m'en charge. Je les tus tous un à un puis je m'attaquerais à Tyler. Il a assez crée de dégât comme ça.

- Non ! Riposta la jeune Forbes. Je veux me charger de lui.

- Tu n'es qu'une humaine tu …

- Alors transforme moi.

Le silence s'installa d'un seul coup. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle dise ça, et surtout pas à cet instant même.

- Hors de question , refusa Klaus. Je ne veux pas te transformer seulement pour que tu t'en charges toi même.

- Il a ma fille Nick , s'énerva Caroline. Il détient ma meilleure amie depuis plus d'un an . Il a tué le père de mon enfant , et me la enlevée à sa naissance . Alors oui, je veux m'en charger. Et je refuse que tu t'interposes entre lui et moi. C'est à moi de régler cette histoire et c'est _moi_ qui le tuerais. Et puis nous en aurons abordé le sujet un jour où l'autre . Tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais rester humaine toute ma vie ?

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment , gronda Klaus.

_- C'est_ le bon moment !

- Caroline a pas tord Nick , lui fit remarquer sa jeune sœur. Si tu la transformes, nous pourrons l'entraîner rapidement le temps de trouver un plan. Sa vie a été détruite . Je comprends parfaitement qu'elle désire crier vengeance après tout ce qu'il lui a fais.

- Arrête de la défendre Beckah, siffla l'hybride.

- Non toi arrête d'être si têtu !

- Si je deviens un vampire je pourrais protéger ma fille, ajouta Caroline. Je me suis toujours sentie faible , aujourd'hui je te le demande Klaus ; transforme moi. Pour le bien de tout le monde , accepte mon choix.

- Tu as pensé à après ? Quand tout seras terminé, quand Tyler ne sera plu, tu te retrouvera comme nous. Tu devras accepter ton sort , il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière après ça.

- C'est ce que je veux . Je veux vivre l'éternité à tes côtés. Je veux pouvoir veiller sur ma fille ; je veux détruire tout ce qui la met en danger. Je veux me sentir puissante Klaus. C'est tout ce que je demande.

- On a qu'à voir qui est pour, proposa Kol. Que tout ceux qui accepte sa proposition qu'il lève la main , fit-il en s'exécutant lui même .

Nicklaus à ses côtés le lui baissa , le foudroyant du regard .

- Réfléchi Klaus, dit Elijah. Elle va vieillir et toi tu vas rester le même . Les gens se poseront des questions , ça va attirer l'attention sur nous.

- Si tu tiens à moi ; transforme moi , rajouta-t-elle sérieuse.

Le vampire serra les poings s'appuyant sur la table face à lui . Il détestait cette situation.

- Bon on ne va passer la journée. Tu l'as transformes et on n'en parle plus. Plus tôt tu te décides plus tôt je pourrais me défouler.

- Tu ne penses qu'à te battre , gronda sa sœur .

- Navré mais ça fait bien trop longtemps que je reste assis sans rien faire. Pour une fois qui a de l'action autant en profiter. Je propose donc que Caroline, après qu'elle soit transformée bien sûr , et moi même, nous partons voir les copains de Tyler, nous nous en débarrassons puis notre ravissante futur belle-sœur s'occupera personnellement du cas de ce loup-garou. Qu'en dites vous ? Un plan merveilleux tout droit sorti d'un cerveau révolutionnaire, que demander de plus ?

- Que tu la fermes ! S'énerva Rebeckah.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux rien qu'une minute ? Le gronda Elijah.

- Mais je suis sérieux, je vous ai proposé mon plan. C'est à Caroline d'en décider après tout.

- Elle n'est qu'une humaine !

- Pas si je deviens un vampire , le contredit la jeune Forbes en fixant le Lord.

- Il en est hors de question !

- Bon il y en a marre , souffla Kol.

Celui-ci à une vitesse éclair, se mordit le poignet et se retrouva derrière la jolie blonde lui mettant en bouche, la forçant à boire. Klaus se jeta sur son frère et l'envoya valser contre le mur opposé . Plusieurs livres tombèrent sur le jeune Mickaelson qui se releva aussitôt. L'hybride attrapa un pied d'une table qu'il brise et l'enfonça dans l'estomac de son frère qui se tordit de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Hurla-t-il .

- Tu ne veux la transformer je le fais moi même, ria Kol qui se retira le bout de bois , en grimaçant tout en se relevant.

- Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ça !

- Oh ça va elle a juste bu mon sang elle est pas encore morte.

Klaus lui tourna le dos et passa devant Caroline.

- Tu restes ici c'est décidé.

La jeune fille soupira. La journée était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

Caroline le trouva sur le perron, un verre d'alcool dans une main , l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon. Son regard bleu fixant intensément l'horizon. Doucement elle se positionna derrière lui, et entoura son torse de son bras, posant sa tête sur son dos. Elle respira profondément , fermant les paupières , savourant son étreinte.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Klaus s'avança d'un pas, pivotant vers elle.

- Je t'écoute.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé nu lors de ta chasse ? Questionna-t-elle curieuse, le regard moqueur.

- Qui t'a dis ça ? S'agita Klaus, le regard noir.

- Quelqu'un qui connait bien tes activités, répondit-elle simplement.

- Kol, lâcha-t-il ayant tout de suite compris. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Malheureusement rien, bouda Caroline. Tu peux me raconter ?

- Absolument pas ! S'exclama-t-il renfrogné.

- Klaus, gémit-elle. S'il te plait , quémanda-t-elle en souriant innocemment .

- J'ai dis non !

- T'es pas gentil, rechigna-t-elle.

- Qui a dis que je l'étais ?

- Tant pis ! Je suis certaine que Kol se fera un plaisir de me raconter tout ça , s'amusa-t-elle en courant jusqu'au manoir.

- Caroline non !

L'hybride se précipita à sa suite, les portes se refermant derrière lui.

* * *

- Allez ma belle, ça te dis un jeu ? Proposa Kol.

- Pourquoi pas , sourit Caroline.

- Non ! Protesta Rebeckah.

- Arrête de toujours m'interrompre frangine.

- Caroline il faut que tu saches que la plupart des jeux avec lui se terminent souvent avec la gueule de bois.

- Ne la crois pas ma jolie, Rebeckah a gardé un bon souvenir de sa dernière fois, plaisanta-t-il.

- Un bon souvenir ? Tu …

- Es-tu prête ? Questionna-t-il a l'adresse de la jeune fille.

- Plus que prête .

- Tu ne …

- Tais toi Beckah et laissa là un peu .

La jeune Mickaelson, ouvrit le tiroir d'un des meubles et lança la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. Kol , trop concentré sur Caroline, ne se rendit compte que ce que sa sœur venait de faire lorsqu'il se retrouva une fourchette enfoncée dans son épaule.

- Ah ! Presque loupé , la nargua-t-il.

- Kol, le gronda Caroline. On commence ?

- On commence.

Il se retira le couvert d'un seul coup, puis sorti de sous la table deux grandes bouteilles emplies d'alcools, avec deux verres.

- à présent on joue.

La lueur de défi qu'elle lu dans son regard la fit accepter aussitôt. Quand Kol la vit prendre une des bouteille et l'ouvrir sous ses yeux , il sut qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser;

Totalement désespérée par l'attitude de l'un et de l'autre, Rebeckah se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soufflant. Heureusement que Klaus venait de sortir avec Elijah pour le manoir des Forbes sinon elle n'imaginait pas le carnage qu'aurait commis Nick à l'encontre de son jeune frère.

* * *

- Nous avons eu de la chance que Charles ait accepté qu'elle reste , fit Elijah.

Klaus donna une tape amical sur l'épaule de son frère, pendant que tout deux marchaient sur le chemin du retour .

- Rentrons vite avant que Kol ne raconte encore des bêtises à Caroline.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Elijah en hochant la tête.

À peine ces mots prononcés, que la porte de leur manoir s'ouvrit à la volet . Un seul regard, et les deux frères accoururent vers leur demeure.

- Caroline ! Attend ! L'appela Kol .

Celle-ci les cheveux en bataille , leur fit penser à la crinière d'un lion tellement ils étaient voluptueux. Le bas de sa robe était déchirée jusqu'à mi-cuisse laissant clairement percevoir ses fines jambes .

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Gronda Klaus.

- Ooh Nick, ronronna Caroline en sautant sauvagement sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Bouda-t-elle en se séparant d'un seul coup de lui. Je voulais être dans tes bras.

- Tu as bu ?! S'exclama l'hybride.

- Juste un michoumi , répondit-elle en titubant légèrement.

Le vampire foudroya du regard Kol. Il ne s'était éclipsé que quelque temps, mais cela a suffit pour que son frère ait encore commis une gourde.

- Tu es vraiment trop sexy , murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre .

Klaus ne put ouvrir la bouche, qu'elle sauta de nouveau sur lui, s'attaquant à ses lèvres. Elle força d'elle même la barrière de ses lèvres, cherchant désespérément sa langue. Elle gémit si fort quand elle la trouva, que Rebeckah se cacha la tête dans ses mains. Elle ne pouvait regarder cette scène.

Quand à Kol il tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas éclater de rire tandis que Elijah soupira avant de pénétrer dans le manoir, épuisé. Son frère pouvait très bien s'en occuper lui même, il s'était assez interposé comme ça.

En quittant ses lèvres, Caroline le bouscula et recula de plusieurs pas en titubant.

- J'ai tellement chaud, se plaignit-elle .

Alors qu'elle commençait à défaire le dos de sa robe, Klaus lui attrapa les poignets.

- Tu es saoule Caroline.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! Répondit-elle en le poussant de nouveau .

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle était entrain de commettre, Caroline sauta dans la fontaine face à l'entrée du manoir Mickaelson.

Klaus qui voulait la faire sortir, reçu un bout de tissu en pleine figure . Quand il le prit en main, il découvrit que c'était la robe de sa très chère fiancée qui se trouvait à présent totalement nue dans la fontaine, entrain de chantonner et de danser.

Il se retira sa veste , la laissa au sol puis tira la jeune fille à sortir. Il détourna les yeux de son corps, puis la couvrit de sa veste. Caroline commença à se débattre dans ses bras tandis qu'il la porta .

- Nick laisse moi, se plaignit-elle.

- Tout ce que tu as besoin c'est du repos.

- Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je veux m'amuser , faire la fête , termina-t-elle dans un cri en s'étirant dans les bras du vampire qui avait du mal à la tenir en place.

- Demain tu auras droit à ta fête quand tu te réveilleras avec la gueule de bois.

- Mais je n'ai bu qu'une petite bouteille de rien du tout.

- C'est faux tu a avalé les deux, ria Kol.

- Mais tais toi, toi ! S'énerva la jeune fille. Fallait pas le dire, chuchota-t-elle à son adresse.

Le jeune Mickaelson éclata de rire tandis que Caroline disparaissait à l'étage. Si elle devenait un vampire, avec elle, l'éternité s'annoncera bien plus amusante. Il était certain.

* * *

- Caroline couche toi.

- Non , gémit cette dernière .

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, gronda-t-il.

- Je t'ai déjà dis comment j'ai appelé ma fille ? Questionna-t-elle en titubant jusqu'au lit .

- Non tu me le diras demain quand tu seras dans ton état normal. À présent couche toi.

- Elle s'appelle Ella , dit-elle le regard perdu, assise sur le matelas. J'avais une tante. La sœur de ma mère. Elle est décédée . C'était la seule que j'appréciais énormément. Elle était si gentille, si douce. Pour moi elle représentait une seconde mère . J'ai voulu appeler ma fille comme elle. Ella, murmura-t-elle.

Klaus la regardait fixer un point invisible devant elle tandis qu'une larme coula sur sa joue. Caroline lâcha un profond soupir .

- Tu devrais te reposer, lui conseilla-t-il doucement.

- Oh non , gémit-elle .

- Oh si.

L'hybride la força à s'allonger correctement dans le lit mais elle s'agrippa fermement à sa chemise. Klaus la força à le lâcher , plaquant ses deux poignets de chaque côté de son visage.

- à présent tu dors.

Caroline sourit.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'après ce qui s'est passé avec Tyler , je ne retomberais jamais amoureuse ...

Ses paupières commençaient à devenir lourdes, pesantes. Elle se força à les garder bien ouvert, mais le sommeil commença à la gagner de plus un plus.

- Nick ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je t'aime .

Fin du chapitre 16.

* * *

**Voilà ... Elle lui a tout dis ... Alors cette fameuse révélation ? ^^ Vous connaissez à présent toute la vérité :D ( enfin il me semble XD) **

**Caroline va retrouver sa fille avec l'aide de tous les Originels ! C'est pas beau ça ^^ **

**J'espère que les moments Klaroline et Caroline / Kol, vous ont plu ;)**

**J'attends votre impression ! Et attention , à partir du prochain, la quête va commencer ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Haha surprise ... :P**

**à bientôt !**

**A Suivre !**


	17. Complot et détente

**Coucou ! **

**Oui, bon un peu de retard mais je ne pouvais avant ( trop occupée avec tout ces cartons ... :( **

**J'avais eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, mais le voilà enfin terminé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ;)**

**Je tiens également, avant toute chose, de remercier tout ceux pour leur reviex ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir :D **

**Réponses anonymes :**

**Gaby : Coucou ! Oui je l'ai reçu, désolé, mais c'était juste après avoir publié le chapitre 16 . Je m'en suis rendu compte juste après ^^ ( désolée).**

**Je suis toujours aussi ravie que ça te plaise :) Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les moments Kol / Caroline ;) pour le trio amoureux, j'y ais pensé, mais je réserve bien d'autre chose à notre beau Kol. Pour l'instant son rôle sera de continuer de taquiner Caroline et de rendre jaloux son pauvre frère . Et même après ça ne s'arrêtera pas ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Gros bisous , à bientôt ! :D ( un grand merci pour ta review :D)**

**Anonyme Y : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ Et oui, dans la même maison, ça fera pas mal d'étincelle ;)**

**Elo69 : Coucou ! Waow ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu . Oui dans le chapitre 16 j'ai voulu allégé un peu les choses, et ne pas trop venir sur le sujet ''Tyler'' . Et puis Caroline a bien décompressée ;) Merci pour ta review ! Gros bisou !**

**Sabrina-visiteur : Coucou ! Je me disais bien où tu étais passée XD Bon je suis toujours ravie que les chapitres que tu as rattrapé t'ais plu ;) j'espère que celui là sera tout autant à ton goût ! Gros bisou ma belle !**

**Iman : Woaw ! Ton préféré ? sérieusement ? hé bien je suis vraiment ravie :) Je te laisse juger celui là ;) Gros bisou ! à bientôt !**

**Justine : Coucou ! Contente que le chapitre 16 t'ai plu :D Oui t'inquiète pas je fonce ;) Un grand merci ! Je te laisse découvrir ce tout nouveau chapitre out frais, tout neuf ;) Gros bisou et à bientôt ma belle !**

* * *

Chapitre 17.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Lockwood ?

- Oh bon sang Kol, fiche nous la paix . Nous venons à peine de nous lever, s'énerva Rebekah encore à moitié endormie.

- Hé bien sachez que pendant que vous étiez tous entrain roucouler tranquillement dans votre lit douillet, _j'ai _trouvé un plan.

- Ben voyons !

Rebekah prit place dans la salle à manger où se trouvait Kol, debout derrière la table, face à plusieurs bouquins éparpillés sur toute la table. La jeune Mickaelson s'arrêta net quand elle vit la pagaille. Elle se disait que ce n'était qu'un rêve , que son abruti de frère n'avait pas fais ce qu'elle était entrain de penser.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Gronda Klaus en arrivant suivit de près par Elijah . Je te préviens Kol, tu as intérêt à tout ranger si tu ne veux pas que je te fasses bouffer tes sales bouquins plein de poussière.

- Tu salie la table , se plaignit Rebekah en s'y précipitant et soulevant un des livres, dans une grimace de dégout. Bwerk !

- Écoutez moi j'ai …

- Ah non ! Ça suffit ! Tu ne vas pas nous embêter avec ton soit disant '' plan'' merveilleux, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Mais il est merveilleux !

- Oui c'est ça et moi je suis un canard.

- Couin couin , lâcha Kol , le regard moqueur.

- Oh toi , fulmina Rebekah. Tu vas voir .

Elle attrapa plusieurs livres dans ses mains, en balançant un par un sur la tête de son frère qui ne pouvait que rire de cette situation.

- Mais vous allez arrêter oui , s'agaça Klaus .

- Dis nous ton plan Kol.

- Mais Eli …

- Laisse le parler , la coupa-t-il calmement.

- Merci frangin , le remercia Kol en tirant la langue à sa sœur qui fulminait intérieurement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te la couper , marmonna-t-elle le regard noir.

- Chut ! Laisse parler le maître . Que de sales manie que tu possèdes chère sœur.

- Parle Kol , l'ordonna Klaus impatient.

- Bon le plan est tout simple, commença-t-il. Je propose que Caroline donne rendez-vous à Tyler quelque part. Ils se voient. Nous, pendant ce temps, on se débarrasse des autres loups-garous qui le suivent. Puis quand on en aura terminé, on encerclera ce chien et on le poussera à nous révéler où est la fille de Caroline. Qu'en dites-vous ? Un plan brillant ! Je m'épate moi même des fois.

- C'est bon je peux sortir ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais …. je m'ennuie. J'ai faim et je dois absolument manger.

- Attend Rebekah , l'arrêta Elijah. Kol a raison.

- Ah ! tu vois ! Il adore mon plan !

- Il est hors de question de laisser Caroline seule avec lui , refusa Klaus.

- Mais elle ne sera pas seule, le rassura son frère. Nous serons là.

- Non.

- Je vais le faire .

Tous se tournèrent vers la jolie blonde qui avançait vers eux, les cheveux toujours en bataille ce qui fit rire Kol.

- Jolie coiffure Forbes.

Celle-ci le fusilla du regard avant de s'approcher d'eux.

- Nous gardons l'idée de Kol .

- Mais que vas-tu faire avec lui pendant ce temps . Parler du beau temps ? S'emporta Klaus qui n'appréciait ce plan.

- Arrête de crier , râla Caroline en posa une main sur son front. J'ai mal à la tête.

- Normal après tout ce que tu as bu hier ,ajouta Kol moqueur.

- Ah qui la faute on se le demande, marmonna-t-elle.

- Qu'avez-vous, les filles à toutes marmonner de bon matin ? Ria le jeune frère.

- J'ai déjà tout prévu avec Tyler , continua Caroline sans lui prêter attention.

- Et tu prévois quoi ? Le menacer avec un bâton ?

- Oh ça va , calme ta mauvaise humeur , s'énerva-t-elle .

- Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur quand il se lève, plaisanta Kol .

- Je ne vais te laisser te jeter dans la gueule du loup . Qui sait ce qu'il a préparé !

- Tu sais quoi ? Fit-elle en se tournant vers lui. J'en ai assez . C'est moi qui vais le forcer à me dire où elle se trouve , et pour ça je vais utiliser une arme bien connue .

- Laquelle ? Un pieu ? Laisse tomber _sweetheart_ , c'est pas pour eux .

- Non pas de pieu, répondit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

- Quoi donc ?

- La séduction , susurra-t-elle .

- Tu veux le séduire ? Hurla Klaus.

- Attention ! Jaloux en vu , ria Kol.

- Tu crois qu'en le séduisant tu vas obtenir ce que tu veux ?

- Ce qu'il veux c'est moi Klaus. Je n'aurai qu'à jouer le jeu , et nous verrons bien la suite. Il n'a jamais pu me résister à l'époque, ça m'étonnerait qu'il lutte à présent , ajouta-t-elle en le fixant intensément ,un sourire fière au lèvre lorsqu'elle aperçut son visage se transformer en fureur.

- Il en est hors de question Caroline !

- Bon sang arrête de crier , s'agaça-t-elle.

- Oh je sens que ça va chauffer .

- La ferme Kol , siffla Rebekah entre ses dents.

- Ça pourrait l'occuper, fit Elijah.

- Tu es d'accord avec son plan ? S'écria Klaus.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Tyler a une fixation sur Caroline. Si elle le séduit, toute son attention se portera sur elle et non aux alentours . Nous pourrons ainsi nous débarrasser des loups.

- Pas une mauvaise idée ? Répéta-t-il. Je croyais que tu voulais autant que moi la mettre hors de danger !

- Tyler tend toujours une oreille , ajouta Caroline. Si quelque chose attire son attention il oubliera son occupation et se focalisera donc sur la personne. Donc … sur moi.

- Je refuse que tu t'aventures sur ce chemin , refusa catégoriquement l'hybride.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser Klaus, riposta-t-elle hargneuse.

À bout de sa retenue, l'hybride tourna le dos à sa fiancée et disparut dans un coup de vent , noir de colère. Caroline serra les poings. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ? Il y avait des fois où elle avait envie de faire de la bouillie avec son crâne. Il ne comprenait donc pas qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, que c'était normal qu'elle règle elle même cette affaire, étant face à lui ? Elle acceptait l'aide de la famille Mickaelson, mais la confrontation qu'elle aura avec Tyler, ce sera à elle de s'en charger et non pas, un hybride qui voyait en elle une fragile et délicate humaine incapable de se défendre même si elle devenait un vampire.

Soudain, un bras sorti de nul part se posa naturellement sur ses épaules. Ce geste qu'elle commençait à connaître que trop bien.

- Je savais que tu allais adorer mon plan, se vanta Kol un sourire espiègle accroché au visage.

- Nous ne devons tarder , fit Elijah. Plus tôt nous terminons cette affaire, et plus tôt Ella retrouvera sa mère.

* * *

- Tu es certaine de ce que tu fais ? Questionna Rebeckah pas très rassurée.

- Certaine . Je connais Tyler depuis toujours, je sais ce qui le fais craquer .

- Tu sais que Nick aura vraiment du mal à te voir séduire un autre homme ?

- Je m'en fiche, il n'aura qu'à retenir sa rage meurtrière .

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec lui ?

- Mais tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure ? S'énerva-t-elle en lui faisant face, laissant tomber ses cheveux un instant. Il me croit incapable . Tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est que je reste assise sans rien faire pendant que monsieur sera entrain de se battre. Je me suis jurée de ne jamais laisser quiconque dicter ma vie. Je fais ce que je souhaite . Et si je veux moi même affronter Tyler et le tuer de mes propres mains, je le ferais, et Klaus n'aura aucun mot à dire.

- Il a peur pour toi Caroline.

- Un vampire n'éprouve rien .

- Qui t'a dis ça ?

- Personne n'avait à me le dire, je le vois.

- Alors c'est que que tu penses ? Que personne dans ce manoir n'éprouve aucun sentiment ?

- Pas tous, répondit-elle en reprenant face à son miroir. J'ai l'impression que Klaus se fiche de moi. De ce que je peux ressentir. Tu l'as vu toi même. Il préfère tout régler lui même, il refuse que je m'interpose.

- C'est parce qu'il à peur pour toi , insista Rebeckah. Il a juste peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, qu'il te perde.

- Hé bien s'il continu comme ça, c'est ce qui se produira.

Le ton qu'avait emprunté Caroline laissa la jeune Mickaelson sans voix. Elle semblait vraiment sérieuse dans ce qu'elle disait …

- Je n'ai jamais laissé personne dicter ma vie, et ce n'est certainement pas demain l'aube que ça arrivera. Klaus doit apprendre à me faire confiance .

- Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler, lui proposa-t-elle. Vous devriez discuter de cette situation et tout mettre au clair.

- Pour qu'il crie une fois de plus et que notre dispute ne cesse plu ? Non. J'arrête . J'en ai marre de toujours me battre avec lui.

- Alors va juste le voir, tente de le calmer , tenta Rebeckah.

- Non , qu'il se calme tout seul, je ne vais le suivre à chaque fois qu'il est en rogne tout ça parce qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec moi.

- Mais Caroline …

- Non Rebeckah, la coupa celle-ci en lui faisant face. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune Forbes sortie de la chambre laissant son amie qui lâcha un profond soupir. Ils étaient aussi têtu autant l'un que l'autre .

* * *

En sortant du manoir, Caroline aperçut aussitôt le jeune frère qui venait de rentrer dans l'étable où se trouvait les chevaux. Sans attendre elle le suivit , après s'être rendu compte que Klaus se trouvait à quelque mètre d'elle en compagnie d'Elijah qui tentait de le résonner . Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le Lord. En lui adressant un sourire des plus provocateurs elle pénétra dans l'étable.

Elle trouva aussitôt Kol en compagnie de sa jument , qui lui caressait doucement la tête. Caroline s'approcha doucement, les mains derrière le dos. Quand il se rendit compte de sa présence il tourna la tête vers elle, et lui sourit automatiquement.

- Je savais que tu ne pourrais plus te passer de moi .

- C'est sûr qu'il y a des fois je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi .

Kol lâcha un faible rire et tendit la main à sa futur belle-sœur qui l'attrapa. Il la rapprocha de sa jument , en la désignant d'un bref signe de tête.

- C'est sur ce cheval que Nick est rentré totalement nu lors de sa chasse , expliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Nous étions tous les deux dans la forêt ce jour-là. Après qu'il se soit nourri il était sali de sang . Sa chemise était pleine et son pantalon n'en parlons pas. Quand je lui ai proposé de nous arrêter près d'une rivière afin de nous nettoyer avant de rentrer, il a tout de suite accepté sans broncher. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'était tout retiré. Et j'ai eu une idée brillante ! Comme d'habitude, rajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je lui ai volé ses vêtements et suis rentrer sur le cheval. Sauf que je me suis trompé et j'ai pris celui de Klaus. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte j'étais déjà arrivé au manoir. Il a dû être vraiment furieux quand il la découvert puisque quand il est monté sur ma jument il a dû un peu trop ''l'agresser'' . Lorsqu'il est rentré il était empli de boue et de feuillage de toute sorte. Je me demande toujours ce qui s'est réellement produit mais il n'a jamais voulu revenir sur ce sujet .

La jeune Forbes éclata de rire. Imaginer Klaus totalement nu empli de boue et de feuille était totalement impossible. Jamais elle ne se serait imaginée ça. Quand elle reçut l'image d'un Klaus totalement nu, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur . Déjà qu'elle le trouvait à croquer avec des vêtements, elle ne s'imaginait pas ce que ce serait sans.

Un raclement de gorge la fit revenir sur terre. Kol avait le regard dirigé vers l'entrée de l'étable, un sourire rieur sur les lèvres. Caroline remarqua tout de suite la présence du Lord … quand on parle du loup .

- Je vais vous laisser, je suis sûr que vous allez discuter de choses intéressantes … ou peut être pas qui sait, vous allez probablement laisser votre corps s'exprimer tout seul.

- Kol, s'indigna Caroline.

- Oui oui je m'en vais, ria le jeune frère avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

La belle Forbes le regarda partir. Il était désespérant. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Kol n'était qu'un idiot et elle était certaine qu'il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui. Comme elle l'avait dit auparavant : il est unique.

Klaus fronça les sourcils puisqu'il distingua parfaitement le sourire perché sur les lèvres de sa promise. Qu'avait-elle à sourire ainsi ? Il serra systématiquement les poings . C'est ce qui arrive quand il ne supporte pas que son propre frère tourne autour de sa fiancée.

Caroline remit les pieds sur terre et se rappela de la présence de Klaus dans l'étable avec elle . Son sourire s'effaça. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer une fois de plus avec lui , c'est pourquoi, pour éviter de lui faire face et d'engendrer la conversation, elle se tourna vers l'animal, lui tournant le dos.

Klaus lâcha un profond soupir. Il savait que sa présence n'était désirée, pourtant il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'elle lui en veuille. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Caroline trop occupée à caresser le cheval, oublia un instant l'hybride. Sauf que l'instant fut de courte duré. Un torse brulent se colla à son dos ; des lèvres appétissantes frôlèrent à peine son oreille . Voilà que la tête lui tournait rien qu'en le sentant contre elle. Elle détestait ce qu'il faisait naître en elle .

Deux bras musclés encerclèrent son ventre , la pressant un peu plus à lui.

- Je suis désolé Caroline, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Rien qu'imaginer qu'il puisse poser tes mains sur toi me rends malade .

Sur cette dernière phrase, ses lèvres caressèrent les épaules dénudées de la jeune fille qui faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas se retourner et l'embrasser là, sur le champs.

- Je déteste l'idée que tu ailles voir un autre homme , poursuivit-il la voix rauque , déposant doucement ses lèvres sur ses épaules.

C'était trop fort. Trop puissant . Ce qu'elle ressentait était indescriptible. Elle ferma les yeux sous la douce sensation qu'il lui procurait .

- Si tu savais à quel point tu me rends dingue .

Une de ses mains chercha celle de la jolie blonde, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens puis les porta à ses lèvres où il les déposa délicatement comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se brise.

- Je ne peux me permettre de te perdre , murmura-t-il en la serrant contre elle; pressant sa main .

Caroline laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur son épaule , les paupières closes, les lèvres entrouvertes, pour tenter de respirer normalement malgré ce qu'il était entrain de lui faire subir qui ne pouvait que la rendre folle. Elle adorait cette sensation. Celle d'être unique à ses yeux ; comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Elle oublia même les quelque mot qu'elle avait prononcé à Rebekah. Elle non plus ne pouvait le perdre . Il était devenu tellement important pour elle . Elle avait besoin d'elle , comme elle avait besoin d'oxygène pour respirer._ Il _était son oxygène. Elle ne pouvait se voir vivre sans sa présence . Elle avait constamment de lui; de sentir cette douce chaleur protectrice qui l'entourait lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de lui tout court.

Elle sentie ses lèvres se diriger de nouveau vers son oreille où il mordilla légèrement le lobe . Caroline dû se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir . Elle serra aussi fort qu'elle le put sa main dans la sienne, lui montrant ainsi que ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir était beaucoup trop fort.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Caroline . Je le sens , continua-t-il en poursuivant sa petite torture.

Et cette fois, sans qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir, gémit. Elle sentie un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Klaus qui ne pouvait que continuer.

- Tu ressens la même chose que moi , murmura-t-il en touchant du bout de sa langue le lobe de son oreille.

Il se souvint de ces trois petits mots qu'elle avait prononcé lors de son sommeil. Il savait que c'était réel. Malgré qu'elle est été somnolente , il était certain que ce qu'elle lui avait dit été incontestable.

La respiration de la jeune fille se fit plus saccadée . Elle n'arrivait à souffler correctement.

- Je t'aime Caroline .

Cette fois son cœur explosa. La jeune fille qui avait tout fait pour se contenir jusque là, voit tout ses barrières s'écrouler sous ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers l'hybride et captura sauvagement ses lèvres. Oh seigneur ! Cette sensation lui avait tant manqué . Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne les avait plus savourées , goûtées .

La jolie Forbes entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Ses mains baladeuse se perdirent dans ses somptueux cheveux bouclés qu'elle n'arrivait plus à quitter. Si ça n'aurait tenu qu'à elle, elle resterait ainsi toute l'éternité. Ils étaient si doux, si soyeux. Elle adorait les toucher , jouer avec , les enrouler autour de ses doigts ; le pousser à presser davantage ses lèvres aux siennes comme si elle désirait fusionner avec .

Klaus descendit ses mains vers sa taille, qu'il caressa doucement . Son esprit était tourné sur elle; sur l'unique femme qui avait réussi à réanimer son cœur mort.

L'hybride enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de sa fiancée, qui n'émit aucune restriction à son geste . Elles se cherchaient, luttaient, dansaient, valsèrent ensemble à n'en plus finir. Même quand l'air commençait à lui manquer, Caroline n'arrivait à les quitter. Elle était comme aimantée à ses lèvres, elle ne trouvait la force pour s'en défaire.

Klaus qui voyait bien qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer, lâcha ses lèvres. Les joues rosies de la jeune fille le fit sourire. Elle était si belle. Ses cheveux habituellement ramassés, encadraient son visage angélique . Ses lèvres gonflées par le baisé fiévreux qu'ils venaient d'échanger l'appelaient de nouveau. Il sentie son souffle erratique contre sa peau ce qui ne pouvait que le rendre fou.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent , Caroline sentie ses joues lui brûler atrocement et baissa la tête gênée. Klaus la lui releva doucement du bout des doigts et plongea de nouveau son regard bleu-gris dans le sien.

La jeune fille le trouvait soudain irrésistible. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient ce petit côté rebelle qu'elle adorait tant chez lui . La chemise blanche laissait entrevoir sa fine musculature ne désirait qu'être arrachée. Caroline se mordit de nouveau les lèvres , elle ne pouvait lutter. Son désir était bien trop grand.

Alors, la jeune Forbes sauta de nouveau sur ses lèvres et sans attendre, déchira sa chemise qu'elle balança dans un coin de l'étable . Impatiente, ses mains descendirent vers son pantalon prête à lui retirer. Mais Klaus en décida autrement et la plaqua contre un des murs . Sous le coup de la surprise elle émit un petit cri ; cri bientôt estompé par les lèvres affamés de l'hybride . Sans attendre, elle enroula ses jambes autours de lui, le pressant davantage contre elle. Sentir son désir contre elle lui tournait la tête, aussi bien au sens figuré qu'au sens propre. Caroline passa ses mains sur le torse du vampire qui lâcha un bruit assez fort. Comme un bruit d'animal. La jolie blonde se pressa encore à lui , caressant chaque parcelle de son buste encore inexploré.

Quand aux mains du vampire, celle-ci se firent plus baladeuses. Les remontant sous la robe de la jeune fille ; il lui caressa fermement les cuisses remontant tout doucement vers son intimité qu'il frôla à peine. Caroline s'agrippa plus fermement à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Les lèvres de l'hybride quitta les siennes pour poursuivre son chemin vers son cou qu'il parsema de milliers de baisés brûlent qui l'irradiaient irrévocablement. Elle était entrain d'exploser . Les mains tremblantes de désir, elle les baissa aussitôt vers son pantalon qu'elle pressa de retirer sans attendre.

Caroline sentie de nouveau la terre ferme sous ses pieds et en moins de temps qu'il lui fallut pour ouvrir la bouche , elle se retrouva totalement nu face à un Klaus empli de désir qui sauta sur ses lèvres pour un baisé langoureux. Elle se demandait encore comment il avait pu tout lui retirer en si peu de temps.

Soudain, sans attendre, l'hybride la souleva de nouveau et , la pénétra d'un coup sec faisant hurler la jolie blonde qui sentie son cœur exploser rien qu'en le sentant enfin en elle. S'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules, elle cacha sa tête contre son épaule, qu'elle se mit à mordre violemment quand il donna un second coup de rein encore plus puissant .

- N-Nick, gémit-elle.

C'était le signal qu'il attendait . Ne pouvant attendre davantage, il commença des longs va et vient rapide. Caroline sentie son dos se heurter contre le mur derrière elle, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait aujourd'hui, c'était lui. Eux.

Klaus accéléra la cadence . Jamais Caroline n'avait éprouvé un tel plaisir, pas même avec Peter . C'est dans un dernier coup de rein que chacun d'eux se mirent à hurler de plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre .

Caroline quitta rapidement les lèvres de l'hybride, et plongea son regard dans le sien sans attendre.

- Je t'aime Nick, murmura-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien.

* * *

- Je le savais !

Caroline, main dans la main avec Klaus pénétra dans le salon où se trouvait les petits membres de la famille Mickaelson. Kol se leva d'un coup comme s'il venait de s'asseoir sur un cactus .

- Je savais que vous ne alliez pouvoir attendre.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Ria la jolie blonde.

- Ben de sauter l'un sur l'autre. Il faut dire que vous n'êtes pas discret .

Caroline se mit à rougir instantanément , rouge de honte. Elle n'aurait eu aucun problème à être enterrée vivante . Sur le champs.

- Rassurez-moi vous n'allez pas rester vivre ici après le mariage ? Parce que si c'est le cas je peux commencer à partir , ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de s'en aller.

- Crétin ! Lança Rebekah en lui balançant un coussin en pleine tête. Arrête de les embêter .

- On a entendu que vous. Rebekah a même dû se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre, alors que Elijah ne savait plus où se mettre . Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Sur ces derniers mots, Kol éclata de rire. Quand à Caroline les rougeurs sur ses joues lui brûlèrent atrocement . Klaus à ses côtés, ne semblait gêné que ses frères et sa sœur les aient entendu.

- Mais c'est quand même vilain tout ça. Vous ne savez donc pas qu'il faut attendre le mariage pour faire crac crac ?

Ne supportant une moquerie de plus de la part de Kol, la jolie blonde courut jusqu'à l'étage, rouge de honte.

- Voyons comtesse ! Ne vous enfuyez pas ! N'oubliez pas que nous devons sortir ce soir ! Que c'est _ce soir _que tu vas mettre en pratique ta technique de séduction sur Tyler .

Klaus à ses côtés, serra les poings. Ce soir était inévitable. Caroline avait fait part d'une lettre au loup-garou, et il l'attendrait comme prévu près du lac. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se ramène . La nuit est loin de se terminer.

Fin du chapitre 17.

* * *

**Voilà ^^ Caroline et Klaus le grand saut ! Enfiiin ! J'espère que le lemon vous a plu et que je ne l'ai pas terminé trop vite ^^**

_**Bon ... l'heure est venue de vous dire que ... C'est fini ... :'( **_

_**Je n'aurais plus internet à la fin du mois , c'est-à dire dans trèèès peu de temps, je ne pourrais donc plus publier ... **_

_**Je pense pouvoir continuer à publier vers août, mais je ne sais quand exactement . J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas vers la fin de l'été ... **_

_**Voilà ! Je déménage ... :( **_

_**Je tenterais de continuer d'avancer les chapitre au maximums comme ça vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre quand je serais de retour ;) Mais je ne promets rien, je serais pas mal occupée ... :( **_

_**Bon, pour l'instant je vous souhaite d'excellente vacance et on se retrouve dès que j'ai de nouveau internet XD **_

_**Gros bisous à tous ! ( et surtout n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce tout nouveau chapitre ! ;) )**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**A Suivre ! **_


End file.
